Living the Dream
by xAnimex07
Summary: Two years since Shizuma and Nagisa left Miatar and are in college. They got there own apartment and hoping for a brighter future together. Until one day a mysterious figure comes and changes both of their lives forever. COMPLETE! SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!
1. College and memories

_I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of its characters. (But I wish I did) I added a couple of new characters into the story to make it a little more interesting._

_Language might be used a lot in this strong__. _

_Hope you enjoy this story!!_

**Living the Dream**

**By xAnime07x**

_It's been two years since Shizuma graduated from Miatar. She was a beginning 3__rd__ year in college while Nagisa was a 1__st__ year. They both attended Tokyo University and living together in their own apartment. They were always stuck when is came to becoming married because their fathers didn't approve of it. But that didn't stop the two of them from still loving each other. _

* * *

Nagisa woke up to the sound of Shizuma's breathing in her ear and decided to get up. She carefully removed her lover's arm from around her waist and then quietly out of bed. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting ready for school. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw that Shizuma was out of bed and was no where to be found.

'She going to pull this shit again today.' Nagisa said as she brushed her hair and closed her eyes to listen for Shizuma's footsteps.

When Nagisa was finished doing her hair, she was surprised that Shizuma didn't attack her yet.

'Oh she holding it in and I know she can't hold on for much longer,' and Nagisa smiled. She had the perfect plan to get Shizuma to come out of hiding. ' Now let's see, if I was Shizuma I would still be in the bedroom and ready to jump out on a naked Nagisa.'

Nagisa walked to the middle of the room and dropped her towel. She closed her eyes and then heard a noise but no movement. 'Oh is she good! But not for long'

" I guess I'm heading back to bed since no one is in it," said Nagisa as she climbed into bed but no one jumped out. " God damn Shizuma!! Where the hell are you!! You win today because I can't stand it any longer!! Get your ass out here!"

Then Shizuma quietly come out from under the bed and jumped on Nagisa.

" Ha! I knew you were going to give in soon. You thought that I was going to lose it but I have been practicing. " She kissed her Nagisa on the lips and then jumped off the bed saying, " I won! I won! Nagisa 4 Shizuma 1!"

"Ha-ha very funny now get ready for school. I have to get breakfast made and we have to be out of here in a half an hour. Do you think you can handle that?" Nagisa got up and changed into her clothes that she picked out the night before.

" Nope, not when you're changing in front of me like that," said Shizuma and got up and hugged her from behind. " Remember the first time we met and you were taken by my looks. You feel over because of that," and Shizuma giggled. " When I touched your hand, gave me that colors of my world again and I knew you were the one for me," and tightened her grip around Nagisa.

Nagisa fake snoring and began to giggle when Shizuma ticked her sides. " Hey! That's not nice, you know that's my weak spot!" and fell to the ground laughing.

" Well, it's also not nice to "fall asleep" when people are talking, is it?" Shizuma pulled Nagisa up and gave her a deep passionate kiss before going into the shower.

Nagisa began making breakfast and set the table for when it was done. She placed the breakfast on the table and grabbed two glasses of orange juice. Nagisa began eating breakfast without Shizuma and began doing some of left homework. When Shizuma was done getting ready, Nagisa was done eating and was getting the door.

" Who is it?" Nagisa asked before opening the door.

" Who else, dipshit! It's Karen, Lee, Tyler and Miyuki. Can we come in?" Asked Karen before barging in, as usual. " What smells so good?" and looked around the room until it came into contact. " FOOD!!" and she grabbed a piece of Shizuma's breakfast.

" What the hell is your problem, Karen? That's my breakfast you, shithead!" and Shizuma got up and chased Karen all over the apartment.

The rest of the group was laughing at the two girls that looked like retards running around the apartment. Karen and Shizuma both ended up on the ground breathing for air and laughing too. Nagisa and Shizuma grabbed their bags and the gang headed off for school.

* * *

Nagisa checked her watch and screamed. She kissed Shizuma bye and ran head to her first class. The day seemed slow because of midterms that are coming up in a week and Nagisa went straight home after her last class so she can begin her studying. Shizuma felt like making a special dinner for Nagisa and it was her birthday soon so she had to get a gift from the store for her.

On Shizuma's way home from the store, she saw the perfect gift for Nagisa. It was a cute pink dress that would look good with her dress for the winter ball. She went into the store and asked how much that dress was and he told her it was 5500 yen. Shizuma bought the dress there and asked if she can pick it up tomorrow when she gets out of school. The clerk said sure and Shizuma left the store with a huge smile on her face knowing that Nagisa is going to love the dress.

* * *

Nagisa was at home studying her brain out and decided to listen to the radio for a while. She got up and began dancing to some of songs that came on until as soon as Shizuma walked in, their song came on.

" May I have this dance?" Shizuma asked as she held out her hand.

"Yes, you may" and they began slow dancing to _Because you loved me by Celien Dion_.

Nagisa pulled Shizuma closed to her so she can rest her head on her chest. Shizuma smiled and kissed the top of her head. When the song was almost done, Nagisa looked up and saw Shizuma almost crying. Nagisa stopped dancing and kissed her lover until they both let out a single tear. When the kiss broke, they both lipped to each other 'I love you'.

"I'm everything I am because you loved me." Nagisa said to Shizuma and wiped her tear away.

Shizuma couldn't hold it in her and kissed Nagisa deeply and began to push her toward the bedroom. In a matter of seconds, they were both uncontrollably and making more memories. Shizuma took control this time but liked how Nagisa was making her own moves on her at the same time.

" Promise me that we will always be together forever, Shizuma." Nagisa said between kisses.

" Forever and ever, honey." And kissed Nagisa up and down her neck, until she came to her lips. " You're going no where without me. I love you, Nagisa," and let her lips brush against Nagisa's.

" I love you too," Nagisa said and kissed Shizuma softly. They finished their lovemaking with a nice quiet dinner.

* * *

From the author:

Hey thanks for reading my first chapter! The others will be coming soon; I'm also working on other series. This was my first story here so please reviews and ideas for chapters to come.

XAnime07x


	2. Happy Birthday Nagisa

Here is another chapter of Living a Dream

_Here is another chapter of Living a Dream. Some old friends might be showing up in this chapter from the three schools. _

_Once again, language might be a strong one in this story, _

The next morning was Nagisa's birthday and Shizuma couldn't wait to give her the present. Shizuma got up quickly and quietly so she can get ready for when Nagisa gets up. She went to the door and quietly got everyone into his or her places. Shizuma took a shower and jumped out to change. When she got out, Nagisa was beginning to get up.

" Morning beautiful," Shizuma said as she kissed the birthday girl on head.

" Morning Shizuma," Nagisa said as she let out a long yawn. " I'm going into a shower and then make us breakfast." Nagisa walked into the bathroom with her clothes and turned on the shower.

Shizuma ran out of the room and began breakfast with Miyuki, Tamao and Hikari. Chiyo, Yaya, Amane, Tsubomi, Chikaru and Shion were putting up decorations for Nagisa. When everything was done, Shizuma checked up on Nagisa, who was almost done. Shizuma told everyone to get ready and they went into hiding.

" Nagisa, you almost done in there?" Shizuma asked as she went into the bathroom. She opened the door and saw her brushing her teeth.

" Ya, I'm almost done. Why, what's up?" Nagisa saw Shizuma giggle and knew she was hiding something.

" Just met me on the bed after, o.k." Shizuma shut the door and shut the bedroom door too. She waited on the bed like she promised Nagisa.

Nagisa walked out and made sure everything was off in the bathroom before running over to Shizuma. She heard Shizuma humming a tune she has heard of before.

" What are you humming? I've heard that tune before when I was younger." Nagisa said before Shizuma covered her eyes. "Shizuma, what are you doing?" She was beginning to get scared.

" Just wait and see." Shizuma whispered into her ear and began leading her out of the bedroom.

" Shizuma, you know I hate surprises and especially from you." Nagisa giggled and Shizuma grabbed her hand and turned the doorknob. " What smells so good in here?" Nagisa said, as she smelled the air. Shizuma let go of her eyes and Nagisa looked around the room, which was still a little dark.

" Happy Birthday Nagisa!" yelled everyone as Shizuma turned on the lights. Everyone sang happy birthday to Nagisa and gave their hugs.

"Thanks everyone for coming! Now…let's eat!" Nagisa said as she ran toward the food. Everyone laughed at the birthday girl as she ran toward the food and then decided to grab some food too.

The doorbell went off and Shizuma opened the door. Lee, Tyler, Karen and Miyuki were at the door with a two big presents in hand. " Happy Birthday," they all yelled to Nagisa, who was just finishing her breakfast. Nagisa went over and gave them all hugs. Since Nagisa and Shizuma have no first period classes, they were going in late. The four of them asked before they headed to school that they made plans to take Nagisa out for dinner. Shizuma agreed with them and then shut the door to return to the party.

" I can't believe you all came here! How did you all get out of the school without getting caught? No wait let me guess… no one knows that you're out?" Nagisa said as she sat down next to Tamao and Shizuma.

"Yep, we learned from the best right here." Hikari, Yaya and Chiyo pointed at Shizuma and Nagisa, who were laughing. " How did you guys always get back without getting caught is our problem?"

" Well, let's put it this way…get back before curfew and you shall be fine." Shizuma said as she brought everyone's dishes to the kitchen. Then as she returned with a camera and said, " Picture time Nagisa!"

Everyone got into the picture and made funny faces toward Nagisa. Then everyone took turns taking pictures with Nagisa and making videos of Nagisa's funny moments. Until it was time to leave, everyone was talking about going away this summer together. Nagisa nodded yes to everyone. By the time everyone was gone, Shizuma and Nagisa had to get to their classes.

Everywhere Nagisa went, everyone was saying 'happy birthday' and giving her hugs. That made the day go by faster for her and couldn't wait to open her presents from her friends. Nagisa did all of her homework in the library and in study periods she had. Nagisa couldn't wait to meet up with the guys in front of the school.

" Hey Nagisa! What's up?" Freddy said as he walked over to her. " Happy Birthday by the way." He kissed her hand and Nagisa blushed lightly.

" Thanks by the way and I'm waiting for the stupid shitheads to hurry up so we can head to the restaurant. Umm…would you like to come?" Nagisa asked, as she didn't know that she was flirting with him.

Shizuma came out of the school and saw the two of them talking. She closely saw that they were flirting and that was pissing her off really bad. ' What the fuck is she doing with him? Oh crap, I have green monster coming inside of me. Let me see what happens and then walk over when they finish.'

" Sure, I gladly like to go. So I'll meet you at the restaurant then. Bye Nagisa." And kissed her hand again before leaving.

' That's it! I'm talking to this bitch tonight and telling him to cut it out.' Shizuma said, as she was turning really red.

' Where are they? They're late.' Nagisa was pacing by now, after Freddy was out of sight.

" Why isn't someone a little bit anxious here?" Shizuma whispered into Nagisa ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Everyone should be done soon. They're changing into something better than the shit they are wearing right now."

" Well, if they look like shit then that must mean that I look like shit. Thanks Shizuma, I love you too." And Nagisa pulled out of the hug. Nagisa giggled and said," Well, at least I don't look like shit 24/7, honey."

" Why you!" Shizuma ran after Nagisa, who was on her way home to change. She had no chance of catching her because Nagisa was on the track and cross-country team for the university. When she got to the apartment, she was out of breath and saw that she was already dressed.

" What the fuck took you so long, slowpoke?" Nagisa said as she walked over to her tired girlfriend.

" Well…let's see…I'm not on a team and… I'm not trying out for captain my freshmen year… of college." Shizuma said as she tried to catch her breath.

Shizuma went into the bedroom and changed into something quick. Nagisa stared wide-eyed at her girlfriend who was wearing the dress that she wore after their first kiss. She kept staring at Shizuma's dress that hugged her body so nicely, until they heard knocking and laughter outside the door.

" Where the fucking hell did you two run…. oh shit, Shizuma." Tyler said. He looked at her with wide eyes as the black dress that made her body so god-like that it could give anyone a nosebleed. " That dress looks bea… good on you." He wiped the drool off his face when Lee smacked him in the back of the head.

" Well, close your fricken mouth before I break it. Remember shit head, she's mine!" Nagisa said as she walked by him and whispered into his ear, " Just joking but you know, if you give her enough to drink she might think you are me." They both of them slapped hands and laughed as Lee, Tyler and Nagisa began walking down the hallway.

" Do seriously want to know what Nagisa just told Tyler?" Shizuma asked Miyuki and Karen quietly.

" Didn't hear a thing. Did you, Miyuki?" Karen said trying to keep a straight face but that didn't last long.

" Nope, not a word." Miyuki said as she giggled and then they slapped hands. " Wow, I didn't know how rough and dirty Nagisa really is. That comment really surprised all of us." The three of them walked down the hall laughing to jokes they tell of their past.

From the Author

Hey thanks for reading again!! I'm trying to get a couple of chapters a day in for the people who want more. I can tell you that the 3rd is almost done and 4 may make it up before tomorrow. Leave reviews, comments, ideas or anything that you want to see in the up coming chapters.

XAnime07x


	3. I love you to my heart content

**_(Warning: this chapter might get a little too graphic for kids under the age of 13 because of the violence, language, and adultery)_**

* * *

When the group got to the restaurant, they made just before the crowd was coming in. Nagisa, Shizuma, Miyuki, Lee, Karen, and Tyler got the back table and started laughing again at Nagisa's comment from the apartment.

Shizuma whispered into Nagisa's ear asking, " What is everyone laughing at anyway? If you tell me now…" and her hand crawled up Nagisa's leg and rest on her upper thigh. " I will give you the best birthday present you ever had."

Nagisa so badly wanted to moan but tried to control herself. " I told Tyler something which everyone hear by accident…" and the close she came to the answer, Shizuma hand would move up and down. She took a breath and then final whispered, " I told him that if Shizuma was given a lot to drink, then maybe she might mistaken him for me."

Shizuma stopped and grabbed her thigh. Nagisa was on edge now and if Shizuma next moves were really strong, she wouldn't be able control herself. " Thank you Nagisa, but that's the truth and it happened to Nagisa here, not me really. I would like to see that happen though to me and I would like to see her actions again though."

Nagisa turned red like a fire truck. " Fuck you, Shizuma! Fuck you! That night wasn't supposed to make it out of the bedroom!" and then she smiled. She got the come back for that. " Oh here's a good one. What about the night that we spent at your mother's house. You went to go to the bathroom because you drank a little too much and you fell down the stairs naked. Then your brother took pictures of you and then sent them too me." Then, Nagisa took out three pictures in an envelope and waved them in her face. "Beat that Shizuma."

Everyone was pissing their pants laughing at that nice come back. Shizuma had her mouth dropped to the floor and was bright as an apple. Whenever someone tried to speak they would end up chocking on air. Nagisa smiled and gave everyone a high-five. Then she put her hand on Shizuma's upper thigh and moved it up and down. Shizuma was losing it and was taking deep breaths.

" Well, that was a very nice come back, Nagisa." And everyone turned around to see Freddy, standing against the wall.

Shizuma went from really horny to really pissed off in a matter of seconds. " So, how long have you been standing there, Freddy?" Shizuma asked without going hot head. Nagisa jumped on Shizuma's lap and kissed her check.

Freddy didn't budge at all. " Not that long. I got here when Nagisa began her story of how you can be really tipsy when it comes to drinking." He smiled and Shizuma was getting pissed by the minute.

Nagisa saw Shizuma turning angry and acted quickly. " Shizuma, can we have cake now like you promised." She made the puppy eyes that make Shizuma weak but didn't work at the moment.

" Already done, Nagisa. I made it myself and it's a fresh cake, just out of the oven." Freddy turned around and picked up the cake. It was mixed inside with chocolate frosting and it had ' Happy Birthday Nagisa' in pink lettering.

Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's hand and gripped it, so she doesn't start throwing punches… yet. Everyone sang happy birthday except Shizuma, who wouldn't take her eyes off of Freddy. Nagisa blew out the candles and began cutting the cake for them.

" Freddy this cake is really good! I would have to say this is my second most favorite cake that I have eaten in my life." Nagisa said and saw Shizuma smile a little.

" What would your favorite cake then Nagisa if it isn't this cake?" Freddy asked while gripping the back of booth and tried not to show anger.

Nagisa laid her cheek against Shizuma and said proudly, " Last year when Shizuma tried making a cake from brownie mix and we just ended up eating up a chocolate circle together. It was not as good as this but it had a lot of memories behind that night. Which I'm not going to share…yet!"

Shizuma was proud that she said that in front of Freddy because he turned a little red in the face. " Hey, Nagisa we should be heading back to the house so we can open your gifts from everyone."

Nagisa began to move out, when Freddy held out his TWO presents. " Here, open them now before you leave."

" Sure, Freddy. Thank you." Nagisa opened the small rectangular present first and it was a necklace that had her name in gold on a chain. The second present was thinner than the last one and it was a ticket for the premier of her favorite movie that she wanted to see, _Twilight._ " Oh my god! You got me a ticket to the premier of Twilight! Holy Shit! Oh…I don't know what to say, Freddy." Nagisa gave him a hug and said, " Thank you again. But where is the second ticket…" Just as she said that, Freddy pulled out the second one.

" My treat and so you will be going with me." Freddy said as he put the ticket away again.

* * *

Shizuma stood up with her face facing the floor and walked out of the restaurant. Nagisa and everyone chased her out.

" Shizuma! Wait for me!" and Nagisa grabbed Shizuma and turned her around. Shizuma's face was bright red and she was on the edge of crying. She hugged Shizuma and kissed her. " You're not leaving without me."

" You stay here and have fun with everyone. I'm going to head back early and head to bed," Shizuma said as she broke the hug.

" What, Shizuma can't handle any competition from a guy like me." Freddy said and everyone dropped their mouths.

Shizuma moved Nagisa out of the way and punched Freddy in the stomach. Freddy groaned, and got back up and hit her back in the stomach. Shizuma was on her edge and nailed him in the face with a punch. Freddy fell on the ground and got up again. He was bleeding from his mouth and did the small this back to her. Shizuma grabbed the nearest object and whacked him the head. Freddy fell back on the ground unconscious and Nagisa ran over to him.

He woke up on her lap and said. " I'm fine, Nagisa. It's just that your friend over there can't handle any competition from a guy like me. She knows if I get to close to you, she might lose you like she did with Kaori."

Shizuma had it with him and was going to whack him again but Nagisa got up and held her back. " Shizuma don't! He's already hurt and don't hurt him again. Please, can we go home?" Nagisa faced Freddy and said, " Don't ever talk about Kaori again unless you knew like Shizuma did."

" I did know her like Shizuma because she was my girlfriend before she got really sick and went to Miatar. I loved her really deeply and when I found out she died, I lost control of myself and promised that I would never love again." Freddy got up off the ground and walk toward Nagisa. He held her cheek in his hand and said, " Until I saw an angel like you come into school. I knew that I got myself together and got up the courage to talk to a girl again." He took his hand off her cheek and kissed her hand good-bye. " See you in school Nagisa and Happy Birthday." Freddy walked out of sight when Nagisa looked behind her that Shizuma wasn't there.

" I will see you guys in school on Monday. Thank you guys for everything." Nagisa waved good-bye as she ran for home.

* * *

' I fucked up bad, Shizuma and I will to do anything for you right now, even if it means to lick every inch of the earth for you not to be mad at me. I made I stupid decision to let him get that close to that shit and tell me that bullshit. Only you can get that close to. Only you can touch me like that. Only you can look into my eyes and make me fall in love with you again. Just please, forgive me.'

When she reached the apartment, the door was unlocked and heard the shower going. Nagisa went into the bedroom and saw Shizuma's dress on the ground. She took off everything and went the bathroom to shower with Shizuma. When Nagisa rapped her arms around Shizuma's waist in the shower. She turned around and made a fist but didn't use it.

Nagisa kissed her deep and passionately and felt Shizuma's hand on her back to pull her closer. When they broke the kiss, Nagisa began crying and said, " I'm sorry, Shizuma. I felt like a fucking idiot to fall for that shit. I told myself as I ran home 'that I would never let anyone get so close like I am with you and that I would never fall for anyone else except you.' I love you Shizuma with my heart, soul, and mind and no one is going to take that away from us. I will do whatever it take to make you not mad at me anymore."

Nagisa hugged her as she cried into her chest.

Shizuma felt like an idiot for making her feel like that. Freddy had no reason to bring Kaori back into her like again and then make up some shit like that. " Hey, don't worry. I'm not mad at you anymore and I felt like a retard when I left you there with him. I should have dragged you home with me and I could have given your present by now. But…" Shizuma turned off the water and got out of the shower. " I guess it's too late for that now is it, Nagisa." Shizuma dried off and began putting her clothes on.

" Um… what do you think your doing, Shizuma?" Nagisa asked as she stepped out of the shower and folded her arms. " I think I have to finish my birthday wish, don't I?" Nagisa grabbed a towel and dried herself off and walked out of the bathroom. " But I guess someone doesn't want any of the birthday cake." Nagisa made an outline of her body and modeled it off as she walked to the bed and "fell asleep".

" I think I still have room for dessert left in my love stomach." Shizuma said as she was on top of Nagisa and tracing her body. " You don't know how bad I wanted to do that tonight and how bad I want you forever." Shizuma kissed Nagisa's back and then flipped her over. She grabbed a small black box from the nightstand's draw and opened the box. " Nagisa Aoi, will you marry me and be only mine forever?"

Nagisa was surprised and began crying. " YES! Yes, I want to be yours forever Shizuma." And kissed her everywhere as she placed the ring on Nagisa's finger. " I love you to my heart's content of loving."

Everything went from crying and hugging to kissing deeply and wandering hands on each other. ' I'm never going to leave you, Shizuma and I will not fall over that Freddy guy even if he has everything. I love you, my fiancé, and my love. Never let got of me until the end of the time.'

* * *

From the author:

Well I thought this chapter was interesting for me and it might have surprised you too. Send me ideas for the future chapters please because I'm running out of ideas for the story, send requests and reviews. Thanks for reading again ! Sorry about any grammer errors English is one of my weak points in life haha.

xAnime07x

Sara


	4. Plans for the future

_Continue onto Living the Dream._

_This chapter begins at the three schools. _

_There is Strip Poker used in this chapter _

_No one under 13 please!_

* * *

" Why the hell is it so boring after when Tamao and Nagisa graduated?" Yaya said after getting out of the shower. " It feels like there is no more excitement with teasing them with who the are loving."

" I have to agree with you on that. But this is our last year here, so it won't be that bad. Just hold on for a couple for months." Hikari said to Yaya. She was fixing her dress in the mirror. Yaya walked over and put on her dress quickly. " It feels awkward without Tamao around to tease Nagisa with her daydreaming. Do you think she liked our gift?"

Yaya went over to Hikari and brushed her hair. They both giggled at each other. " Ya! Who won't like the gift! Its perfect for both, Nagisa and Shizuma or both at the same time!" Yaya couldn't stop laughing at the idea and made a square in mid-air to Hikari.

" I wonder if they used it last night?" Hikari pictured Nagisa as a poker dealer and Shizuma as a customer. They we playing Strip Poker and they both always had the same cards every time. Nagisa and Shizuma saying 'screw this game!' and jumped on each other. Hikari just died laughing and Yaya just stared at her with her 'what-the-hell-is-so-funny face'.

" Hey, Ms. Laughing-clown! We have class to go to and breakfast that I need in my stomach." Yaya said as she dragged Hikari out of the room. Hikari was still laughing at her thought of the couple.

When Yaya and Hikari walked down to dinning hall, Tsubomi jumped out behind a poll and scared them both. " Ha-ha good morning Hikari and Yaya. It looked you guys just say a ghost just now." Tsubomi said as she kissed Yaya on the cheek.

" Ya! I saw your pretty face jump out of nowhere. You on your way to breakfast, sweet-thang?" Yaya asked her as she grabbed her hand and began walking to breakfast.

" Yep and was going to save us three seats. Hey Hikari, did Amane say when she was going to sneak back and see you again? Because she owes me money from a bet that she lost." Yaya slapped the back of Tsubomi's head because she wasn't supposed to say anything about it. "That hurt, Yaya! She screwed up when we drank…" and Yaya held her mouth until prayer began.

The three of them talked through breakfast and thought to meet up at the Library after school for studying. Yaya and Hikari walked off to AP English while Tsubomi went to British Literature. Tsubomi met up with Chiyo, Kizuna, Remon, and Kagome before class. The day went by quick and lunch was a breeze with no one there to talk too.

* * *

Right as the last bell of the day sounded, she booked it out of the classroom and went straight to the library. But when she got there, only Yaya showed up. Tsubomi smiled and ran as fast as she can into her arms. She kissed her deeply on the lips and hugged her some more before breaking. " Where is Hikari…" and she saw her walking quickly to the barns with Amane. " Oh…fun! So, would you rather study or play a little game with me, Yaya?" Tsubomi teased her and ran into the library with her.

They went into their normal room that they "study in" and locked the door. Yaya quickly grabbed Tsubomi into her arms and began the kissing. Tsubomi began pulling off Yaya's shirt and fell backwards onto the blanket. They giggled and quickly took of the rest of their uniforms. Yaya wandered all over more matured body and kissed down her neck. Tsubomi moaned as she flipped Yaya onto her back and kissed her in circles around her stomach. This was driving Yaya crazy by Tsubomi always taking control and finding new moves to try on her, which worked all the time. They both finished their motions with a soul-searching kiss, which would have sent off rockets around them. Tsubomi and Yaya laid on their sides, holding each other in a hug.

"I…love you, baby." Yaya said in between breaths. She moved a strand of Tsubomi's hair out of her face.

" I…love…you too." Tsubomi said before kissing her again." I guess its time to head back to school for dinner. I'm so hungry after that great performance!" Tsubomi said as she laughed.

They both got up and then Yaya broke the silence with a question that she was thinking about for awhile. " After I graduate from, are you still going to love me?" Yaya said as she turned around and tried not to cry.

Tsubomi was surprised by the question and turned Yaya around to face her. She held her cheek in her hand and said proudly, " Why won't I! Look at Shizuma and Nagisa. They are two years apart and they are happy together still. I want to be just like them and get our own apartment, together." Yaya smiled through her tears and kissed her lover before leaving the room.

* * *

As Hikari was getting changed from her gentle lovemaking with Amane, she asked the question that was bugging her from this morning." Hey honey, I wanted to ask. What was the bet between you and Tsubomi from the last time? It's been bugging since this morning when she asked me for the money from you." She turned to her lover and saw her with wide-eyes and her mouth to the ground.

" Goddamn Tsubomi! You fucking suck!" Amane said quietly to herself and got up and walked over to Hikari. " The bet was to see how long Shizuma would forgive Nagisa from last night and I guessed the next morning. Tsubomi said that night and she won. The pot was 1800 yen." Amane saw her little Hikari giggling into her chest. " What's so funny?" and began tickling her in the stomach.

" Ha-ha…. nothing…. ha-ha…. it was just I thought…. ha-ha…. it was more serious than that…. that's all." Hikari said between giggling and breathing. " I have to go for dinner. I will call or text after I finish my homework. O.k., honey?" Hikari said with those cute little eyes she has had since they first met.

" Yes, cutie. Talk to you later." They kissed each before Hikari ran out the barn towards the school.

* * *

Hikari, Yaya and Tsubomi ran into each other as they entered the school. They all giggled about what happened to them tonight and told of their plans for the winter break.

Yaya and Hikari planned to call Nagisa to tell her of their plans for winter break. Dinner was quicker than they thought and they all ran back to their rooms.

Hikari started her homework will Yaya was on the beginning to call Nagisa.

' _Hello, Nagisa here."_

' Hey Nagisa! It's Yaya. I have something to ask you and it involves winter break." Yaya said as she put the phone on speaker.

' _You guys will never guess this…Shizuma purposed to me last night and I said yes!' Nagisa said as she screamed into the phone. Shizuma giggled in the background. _

' Oh my god! Really! Congratulations, Nagisa and Shizuma!' Hikari and Yaya said into the phone. They both giggled and blushed. They imagined them becoming engaged with their lovers.

' Thank you and so what are the plans for winter break?' Nagisa asked Shizuma teasing her in the background. 'Shizuma chill! We have all night to play the game!' Nagisa said as she took the phone away from her mouth. 'Yes, you can be the customer and I can be the dealer. Go into the shower and change into the costume and I will be in the bedroom after I get off the phone.'

Hikari and Yaya giggled into the phone. " I guess someone if finally going to play out a birthday gift tonight, Mr. Dealer. I hope the end of the game won't come to a shock for the both of you! But you have to read the instructions first before playing or you wont be doing it right!" Yaya walked away from the phone to breath while Hikari talked to Nagisa. " Yaya and I came up with the plan a week before your birthday and decided to try it with Amane, Tsubomi, her and I and we loved it! So we thought that we would see if you guys would like it." Hikari giggled into the phone and Yaya came back with a glass of water.

' _You guys heard me on the phone! Shit! I should have put the phone on mute while I said that! Thanks for not going me a heads up on that!" Nagisa angrily said into the phone. ' But back to business, what's going to happen over winter break for us?'_

" Well, Hikari and I thought since Shizuma's summer house is huge and can fit all of us. So we thought to ask you guys wanted to spend break there. How about that idea, Nagisa or should we say Mrs.Hanazono." Yaya said as she got up again to refill her glass.

' Ya hold on though. Shizuma! Come here!' Nagisa said as she took the phone away from her ear. She put the phone on speaker for both her and Shizuma to hear. ' Go ahead and tell Shizuma the plan.' Nagisa said

' We wanted to know since you have a summer house near by and Nagisa said you guys plan on see us soon again. We thought that why don't we just spend the break there and catch up on everything. Maybe make more memories together like old times." Yaya said while drinking her water. Hikari added, " It would be Yaya and Tsubomi, Amane and I, and you guys. We can bring stuff for the house too and maybe a couple of extra surprises too.'

' _Hmm…I think that would be good idea, Yaya and Hikari. We were thinking of going there anyway. So that would be perfect but can't invite anyone else because there isn't enough rooms for others. Just bring things that you might need for the break and whatever else your " surprises" are.' Shizuma whispered something that they could make out because it was too soft to hear through the phone. ' Shhh… I don't want them to find out. I will be there in a sec, o.k?' and they heard a beep. ' Anything these you want to talk about?" Nagisa asked quickly because she sounded like she was being dragged into the bedroom._

" Nope and you have fun at the 'casino' Nagisa! Play safely! Bye!" and they hung up the phone.

* * *

They both of them quickly finished their homework and began making study guides for midterms. When they both finished, Hikari began texting Amane and Yaya called Tsubomi for a while. They were talking until it was midnight and fell asleep on Hikari's bed.

Back at Nagisa and Shizuma's apartment, they both just finished getting changed into the outfits for the game from Yaya and Hikari. This was one of Nagisa's birthday gifts from yesterday. Shizuma decided to be the customer while Nagisa was the poker dealer. They both had scripts in their hands and began reading them.

" Hello, there Miss. My name is Dick. Would you like to play a game of poker?" Nagisa read from the script and shuffled the cards.

" Nice to meet you Dick, I'm Jane. Yes, I would love to play poker but what kind of poker is it, sir?" Shizuma said in a sweet innocent voice.

" Why, its Strip Poker madam! I'm the defending champion here at this casino. Would you can to try your lucky?" Nagisa said as she got really close to Shizuma.

" Well… why not! I have luck always on my side! Bring it on, Dick! Let me see what you got! Shizuma said as they were forehead to forehead.

Nagisa passed out the cards and they both looked at their hands. " Do you hit?"

" Nope and I bet my top on it!" Shizuma looked at her cards, which made a 20.

" Well, start taking that top off because I have a blackjack." Nagisa as she folded her arms and laughed

Shizuma dropped her mouth and began taking her top off. ' How the fuck did she know that I have a 20?'

Nagisa passed out the cards one by one and Shizuma kept losing on after another. She was down to her underwear and bra when Nagisa began losing. They wear both at their underwear and this will determine who will take control of the lead tonight. Nagisa passed out the cards and looked down on her blackjack. She smiled at Shizuma and bet her underwear on this. Shizuma looked at her cards, which was a blackjack too and bet her underwear on it.

" Have fun tonight watching from underneath, Shizuma because I have this game." Nagisa said as she laughed evilly at Shizuma.

" Well, you better check again, honey. Because tonight you** ARE** going making me happy under my warm body." Shizuma said to the dealer, as she smiled at Nagisa, which was beginning to scare her.

They both flipped over their cards and lost their smiles. " What the fuck! That's impossible! We both can't the same fucking hand!" Nagisa said as she flipped through the book. But stopped at the last page and made a huge smile at Shizuma. She turned around the book and Shizuma read it.

_THE WINNER IS…THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!_

Nagisa made a crouching position toward Shizuma, who was against the bed with a scared look on her face. She jumped onto Shizuma, who landed on the bed with a terrifying Nagisa over her saying, " Game over, baby."

Nagisa traced Shizuma's face and traced everything in path until she reached her underwear, which began to come off as she tugged them off. Shizuma giggled and went for Nagisa's at the same time but Nagisa fell over and Shizuma took that advantage to maintain the top.

They began playing there own game called Tarzan and Jane but with two girls. Tonight Nagisa was Jane and Shizuma was Tarzan the Ape Rapist. Whoever played Jane had to act scared and girly, while whomever was Tarzan had to act like a man and lead for the night. Shizuma loved playing Tarzan because she loved how Nagisa played Jane in bed. For most of the night that's what they played, until Nagisa fell asleep on Shizuma's chest.

Shizuma couldn't fall asleep because she couldn't get Freddy's story out of her head and that began to piss her off again.

' Next time I see Freddy; he's going to wish he never met Nagisa or me in his life. Well…he wants to play Mr. Nice-guy then I'm going to play that right back at him. When it comes to Nagisa and loving her, I'm going to take this very personal and very rough if I have too. I'm not going to lose another like I did with Kaori. Nagisa is too precious to me. So Freddy, be prepaid for one ugly Shizuma that's not going to play by no one's rule except hers." Shizuma fell asleep holding Nagisa closer to her and dreamed of them forever like this.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, Freddy was called to someone's office at The Sony Tower downtown. When he walked into the office and said to the man, " Wanted to see me, sir?"

" Yes, Fredrick. I've heard you have taken a liking into Nagisa Aoi," said the man whose chair faced Freddy. He turned around and finished saying, " I want you to get close to her and her so-called 'girlfriend' and steal Nagisa from her. I want her to be happy and not have a fairy tale to live in." The man walked over to Freddy and rested his hands on his shoulders and said, " I want you to be my daughter's husband and not her. Do you understand this, Fredrick? Do whatever you have to do to steal her heart away from her."

" Yes, I understand. I will do it at any cost, Mr. Aoi?" Freddy smiled to his soon-to-be-father-in-law.

* * *

From the author:

Well. Well. Well I thought I wrote this quite interesting. I wanted to add something that would interfere with Shizuma's happy life and make her more pissed off than the usual.

Leave any ideas for upcoming episode and more reviews please!! Thanks for reading!

Sara


	5. Dreams arent always pleasent

_I'm going to skip a week and jump straight to winter break._

_Summary__: Freddy has been flirting with Nagisa and Shizuma has been getting more and more pissed off each day with it. She has several times showed off in front of him but he doesn't show it. He reminds Nagisa that the premiere is in a couple of weeks._

**(Warning: the next couple of chapters will contain alcohol usages, language and adultery.) **

* * *

Nagisa and Shizuma finished packing for winter break, which would involve their old friends being there too. The stopped by the store and picked up a lot of food that would last only about 1 week. So they decided to make trips if they needed too. They arrived a day before everyone would be there and cleaned up the place for their guests.

" Shizuma, can you make sure that all the bedrooms have clean sheets on them and make sure there are extra in each one too. I will put away the food and begin our dinner for tonight." Nagisa said as she traced Shizuma's lips and teased her by not kissing her,

Shizuma went upstairs and checked all the guest rooms first. Each one had an extra change of sheets for everyday if need. She also put more pillows and pillowcases in room too. The she went into their room and made sure everything was perfect and added a heart shaped chocolate box to end the evening romantically. Shizuma thought to herself and also asked too. ' Will out future going to look like this? I want us to live in this house after Nagisa graduates from college. This is the house I want to make lots of memories in with her and my friends. I will not let anything ruin that for me and her.'

When Shizuma was on her way down, she heard someone playing the piano and it _her_ melody. She quietly went down the stairs and looked at the piano to see Nagisa playing. The melody washed over with memories of Nagisa and her back at Miatar. The good come first when the music was sweet and when it turned dark the bad ones came next. Shizuma put her hand over mouth and quietly began crying from the music and memories.

When Nagisa finished, walked back into the kitchen but was stopped by her fiancé on the ground crying. She ran over and held her in her arms. Shizuma slowly began to stop crying and held Nagisa tighter to her. Nagisa kissed her shoulder and rubbed her hair.

" Are you ok, Shizuma? I can sit with you for a while before making dinner. Would you like that?" Nagisa said as she looked into Shizuma's deep green eyes. She giggled and said, " I still get lost in those green eyes that you have and it always makes me fall in love with you all over again."

Her strawberry-eyed fiancé was right and she remembers when told her that. It was the night they first made love to each other, right after the Etoile elections. Nagisa and her ran to the greenhouse and first made their first promises together. But in the morning they were woken up to the sound of the new Etoiles opening the door and they had to hide until they left. They laughed all the way back to the dorms and promised to meet up in Shizuma's room that night.

Shizuma laughed and cupped Nagisa's cheek and said, " You always drive me crazy with your touch, laugh and smile but most of all…" Shizuma paused and traced Nagisa chest until she laid her hand on the place where her heart is. " Your heart and your love drive me the most crazy." She kissed Nagisa softly on the lips and finished say, " I love you, baby"

" I love you too" and kissed her back. " But I need us some dinner so I don't pass out on you, during the night. Can you set the table and start the fire, please?" Nagisa said and got up.

Shizuma nodded yes and got the plates out and started the fire. She sat down on the couch and stared into the fire. The dancing flames make her feel consumed by there light and grace. She began daydreaming, which soon turned into sleeping.

_

* * *

_

Shizuma woke up in the house that she was in now with no one next to her. She tried to yell out Nagisa's name but nothing came out of her mouth. When she heard the bathroom door open, she saw Nagisa hold a little girl with strawberry curls, just like her mother, Shizuma smiled and walked over to her and tried to kiss Nagisa. But she just went right through her.

" _Let's go see your father downstairs for dinner, Kaori. I think he might think that got lost in the bathtub again." Nagisa said to the little girl as she placed her on the ground._

" _Yes, mama. Is auntie Shizuma coming today?" Little Kaori asked her mother curiously._

_Nagisa made a really sad face and bent down to her and said, " Your aunt is away on business and won't be coming back for a while." She hugged the little girl that kept a strong face. _

_When Shizuma got a good look at the girl, she thought she was going to begin to cry. Little Kaori had the strawberry-like hair with curls and she had the same shape and deep green eyes as her. The little girl smiled, nose, ears and heart were just like her mother. But she had the same shape face, body and determination as herself._

" _Can I call her before I go to bed? I miss the sound of her voice and her lullaby that makes me fall asleep each night." Kaori said trying not to cry._

_Nagisa shook her head no and finished saying, " She can't answer the phone where she is and she taught me the lullaby because that was my lullaby when I was little too. When I first heard her play that the night of my first college winter break, I knew that it was going to be my first child's too. I will play you the lullaby for you tonight o.k, Kaori" Nagisa stood up and turned around. " I will meet you downstairs in a second honey o.k. I just want to think of something."_

"_Yes, mama! I will tell daddy." Just like that the little girl was out of sight._

_Nagisa dropped to her knees and began crying like she never had before for as long as she can remember. " Shizuma, why can't I remember anything from before the winter break? I want to remember everything about us back then and I want you back…in my arms again." She turned toward a picture on Kaori's night table. She touched Shizuma's face and hugged it to her chest. " Why did you leave me? Why! You promised that you would never leave me and that we would always be together. I never broke anything toward you and you had to get yourself put into a coma." She placed the picture back onto the table and walked toward the door. " When you wake up from your deep sleep, your going to be mine again, Shizuma. I will become yours once and for all." _

_As she walked out, Shizuma caught sight of her engagement ring on Nagisa's finger; She was right she never broke her promise but had to marry someone else for the moment. When she went downstairs, she followed her into what was now the dinning room of the house. The rage inside of began again as soon as she saw the little girl sitting on the man's lap; Freddy was Nagisa's husband. Shizuma ran down the stairs and started swinging at his face but did no damage._

" _Hey honey!" Freddy gave her a kiss on the check. " Ready to eat?"_

_Nagisa walked to her seat and they began to eat like a family. Shizuma looked around the room and saw a Christmas tree in the corner with a golden star with something written on it caught her eye. She walked over to it and read the like star._

_As your eyes and your smile consume me as I hold you in my arms,_

_Each night as we sleep under the starry sky_

_I will always be with you and to say in your ear_

" _I love you, my dear, I love you and nothing will be able to take that away from me."_

_Forever yours, _

_Shizuma_

_Shizuma began to cry silent tears but then Kaori got up from the table and walked over to the tree. Shizuma kneeled down to the girl and touched her face. Kaori touched her face back and said to her, " Auntie, why aren't you here right now? I want you to play the lullaby for me now, please?"_

_Nagisa walked over to her daughter and looked straight at Shizuma and said to Kaori, " Whom are you talking to, Kaori?"_

_Kaori grabbed Shizuma's ghostly like hand pulled her toward the piano and they sat down together on the bench. " I'm talking to Auntie, mommy. She said ' she loves you and will always be with you. She wants you to remember the past with you two and to say what a fine woman you have became. She is going to play the lullaby one more time before going back." Kaori told her mother, who is crying was beginning. Kaori got up and said to the ghost, " You can start now, mommy."_

_Shizuma kissed Kaori on the head and began playing the sweet soft melody that Nagisa loved to listen too. Kaori sat on her mom's lap and began humming the tune while she played. Just as she finished the melody, she saw a sleeping Kaori and a smiling lover._

" _You can wake up now, Shizuma. I love you with all my heart." Nagisa said before Shizuma woke up from her crazy dream._

* * *

Shizuma woke up to Nagisa sweet voice telling her that dinner is done. She felt sweat on her forehead and that she had been crying again.

" Are you o.k, Shizuma? You don't look to good." Nagisa said as she felt her forehead and then wiping it against her apron. " We can head to bed early and fall asleep right away, if you want?"

"No!" Shizuma screamed and held her head in between legs. " I don't want to fall asleep without you ever again. In my dream, I thought I lost you." She told Nagisa, who was resting her head on her shoulder. Shizuma told Nagisa her dream and about little Kaori but Nagisa just giggled softly. " Hey! It's not funny! The dream felt really and looked really. I'm not letting Freddy get that close to you again."

"Silly, girl." Nagisa said to Shizuma as she touched her face. " I would never let Freddy or anyone replace you if you left. I was created to be with you and no one else. I am never going to leave you, stupid. Remember, I don't have this rock on my finger because it looks nice on me. I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, Shizuma and nothing is going to change that. I love you, stupid." Nagisa giggled softly before kissing Shizuma. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

Shizuma smiled and got up from the couch to eat with Nagisa. They ate everything in sight and then cleaned up quickly. Then Nagisa rushed upstairs and hid under the bed before Shizuma walked into the room.

" Well… I guess no is in her. So I guess that I can start taking my clothes off and then head to bed." Shizuma took off all her clothes and threw them off to the side and giggled before heading onto the bed. She looked over the edge of the bed and said, " I guess I'm going to have to eat these chocolates all by myself, in a nice warm bed." That's when a little redhead poked her head out from under the bed.

" That's not fair! You know that I can't resist food!" Nagisa came out from under the bed and quickly jumped out of her clothes. She joined her lover in bed with a heart shaped box between them. Nagisa jumped under the cover and grabbed one of Shizuma's hands and held it while they fed each other all the chocolates.

When they finished, Nagisa wanted to make sure she got all the taste of chocolate and took the hand that fed her the chocolates. At first Shizuma didn't know what she was going to do, but then she felt two small warm lips kissing her finger tips and a big kiss to her palm. Nagisa moved to close to her lover's chest and began to fall asleep.

Shizuma kissed her head and whispered into her ear, " I never had a dream come true until you come along into my life. You will always be my baby and part of me will always be with you." Then they both fell asleep dreaming about them having a small family their own.

* * *

From the Author:

The poem in this chapter I made up and was a winner for a poem award in my school last year. I thought of do a little of sadness in this before the excitement came along next. 6 and 7 will be posted tomorrow. Leave comments and reviews and ideas!! Thanks for reading!

Sara


	6. Truth or Nosebleed!

**(****Warning****: ****very strong usage of Alcohol and adultery will be used for the break****)**

_**Enjoy reading the excitement of the group!**_

* * *

" Hey Nagisa! You are right; Shizuma does look sexy when sleeps! How can you control yourself around her and even when she's like this." Someone said quietly to her Nagisa.

" I used to jump on her and kiss her like crazy. But after awhile, I got used to it and soon its GOING TO GET OLD like her." Nagisa said quiet to the girl and the both of them giggled on that remark.

Shizuma quickly opened her eyes to see two pairs of eyes staring at her. She grabbed the covers and jumped to the other side of the bed and fell off. Nagisa and Tamao slapped hands and laughed after that joke. " What the fuck are you guys going here! I'm not wearing anything still, Nagisa! What the hell is your problem!" Shizuma stood up and grabbed her robe and put it on. " What was the comment of me looking so cute when I sleep and then getting so old like me?" She said as she approached Nagisa with an idea in mind.

" Oh Fuck! Tamao save yourself! She isn't going to look pretty after when she is done killing me! Hell is going to break loose." Nagisa said to Tamao, who jumped out of the room before she could finish. She backed up until her back was against the door. " Umm… good morning, Shizuma. Don't you look lovely this morning!" Nagisa said before an arm reached for her back. " I'm screwed aren't I, Shizuma?"

" More like fucked than screwed." Shizuma said seductively as she grabbed Nagisa. She gave her the 'oh-you-are-fucked-now look'

" Oh shit! No not now, Shizuma! We have guests downstairs!" Nagisa said in between kisses from her.

" Oh well! They can wait until I give you, your punishment from that remark about me." Shizuma pushed her onto the bed and kissed her neck.

" I guess someone isn't ready to see their friends." Amane said with her arms crossed.

" I think I have to agree with you on that, Aname." Chikaru said with a big grin on her face.

Shizuma jumped up and grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. She has never felt so embarrassed in her life, well next to them almost getting caught in the greenhouse two years ago after the Etoile elections.

Everyone was laughing and giving each other high-fives for that joke. Nagisa made the bed while talking to them and picked up the empty chocolate box off the floor.

" You guys are screwed when I get out this shower and done changing." Shizuma said and the group ran out of the room laughing again. She turned on the shower and thought to herself about the dream that she had yesterday night. ' I thought that dream was really and that poem. I wrote that for Nagisa the night that we declared our love for each other. I wrote that from my heart and I thought it was something that she would keep forever locked up in there for me.'

* * *

While Shizuma was in the shower, the group of friends grabbed their things and put them thing away before returning to the living room. Amane and Hikari were on the couch with Tamao and Chiyo; Yaya was on the chair with Tsubomi on her lap. Nagisa sat on the ground with Chikari and Shion. She was to break the silence between everyone.

" What did bring for the house?" Nagisa asked out of curiosity.

Yaya and Tsubomi smiled and so didn't Amane, Hikari, Tamao, Chiyo, Chikari and Shion. " We brought surprises and presents for Christmas. We have a surprise for each day here, so that is 5 days with of I-don't-know-what's-in-store feeling in everyone." Yaya said with an evil smile and high-fives Tsubomi. " I would like to try our surprise tonight and here is a hint." Tsubomi pulled out an empty bottle.

" Well, I think I already know our surprise for the night." Shizuma said as she walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a sweater. She walked over to Yaya and whispered her answer and Yaya became wide-eyed. " I know I can't tell anyone until we begin to play. But we get to play with dirty rules since I got it."

Yaya nodded and Tsubomi rolled her eyes at Shizuma, who sat behind Nagisa and hugged her. " So does someone have anything to say that has happened over the last couple days?" Shizuma asked rested her head on Nagisa's shoulder.

Hikari blushed and showed her hand, which had a diamond ring on it. At the same time, Nagisa showed her hand to tell Hikari she isn't alone. " We're engaged!" They both said at the same time.

Amane and Shizuma blushed and smiled at each other. Everyone cheered for the two couples and two other couples that weren't just hugged their lover. They sat there talking about when they think the wedding is and where it might be.

" I wanted to get married at the church at school and Amane agreed with me. We decided to get married the after graduation." Hikari said as she snuggled closer to Amane.

They continued to talk and then before they knew it dinnertime was here. Nagisa, Hikari, Tamao and Tsubomi went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. The four girls just giggled the whole time that both past memories that they had at Miatar and Spica.

" Have you two decided to plan to purpose yet for your lovers?" Shizuma asked pointing at Yaya and Chiyo. But Chiyo shook her head no and Yaya just blushed.

" I was planning to do it Christmas morning for Tsubomi. But it's still not official yet so don't got running around the house like chickens without heads." Yaya said nervously before laughing with the girls.

" I'm proud of you Yaya." Amane said with a smile.

" Me too. I hope you bring her a lot of happiness together." Shizuma said before getting up and sitting next to her. " When you ask her, you feel like the whole world just stops for that one moment and then there is happy feeling in the room. Taken from personal experience with Nagisa and Amane with Hikari, right."

" Yep and she feels a lot happier. Also knowing that you two are going to be together forever and raising a family together. But the best part is that you feel a big load on your chest gone when she answers." Amane said before getting up. " Sorry, I'll be right back."

Amane got up and headed to the bathroom down the hall.

" I hope that Tamao asks me soon." Chiyo said before blushing deeply.

Shizuma giggles and hugs the little girl. " Just wait until Tamao is comfortable to think that she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. The feeling just comes naturally and don't rush her because she might think that you are desperate for her. And that wont be good would?" Shizuma said as she laughed at a blushing Chiyo.

" Time for dinner but before, Shizuma can you light the fire please?" Nagisa said as she brought out the food. Shizuma got up and put on the fire for her.

* * *

They all ate while joking about their past memories and about the Nagisa's birthday party but Nagisa tried to tell everyone to stop but Shizuma got angry. But that happened to late, Shizuma got up and walked out of the room with her plate and ate in the kitchen away from everyone.

" What the hell is her problem, Nagisa? She looked really pissed about something that we said just said." Chikari and Shion asked together while finishing their food.

Amane and Nagisa looked at each other and nodded. " Shizuma is pissed about…" But Shizuma screaming from the kitchen interrupted her from telling them.

" You better not say one fucking word about that night, Nagisa and Amane! I fucken hate that bitch for saying that shit to you!" Shizuma yelled at then walked out with a complete red face. " I think I need to go for a little walk to blow of this steam. Sorry about that everyone but I just hate talking about what happened." And Shizuma walked out the door with her coat and shoes.

' I don't want to remember what happened. I don't want anyone else to know about that night with Freddy.' Shizuma made a fist just mentioning his name around him. ' I don't want that Freddy kid to every talk about Kaori like that again. That was all bullshit on what her told Nagisa. She only had one love and that was me.' Shizuma began to cry and dropped to cold ground. ' Kaori! Why did you have to leave me with such a heartache and cold world? I hated feeling so lonely like that until Nagisa touched my hand and gave me warmth again. She brought back all the happiness to me and loved me in return.' Shizuma got up and smiled. ' Kaori please watch over Nagisa and me as we walk together with a bright future. I want to you to know that I am happy and nothing is going to take that away from me. Thanks Kaori and I promise to keep that happiness with me forever.' Shizuma began to walk back to the house and wiped her tears away.

* * *

When she got back, everyone was sitting in front of the fire and waiting for her to return.

" Well, are you done moping yet? I would like to play the game now, Shizuma!" Yaya said as she pulled out the empty bottle.

Shizuma nodded and sat next to Nagisa. Nagisa laid her head on Shizuma's shoulder and smiled.

" Well don't get to comfortable because everyone is going have to move. I want everyone sitting next to someone they don't normal sit with." Tsubomi said as she sat next to Tamao. Tamao sat next to Hikari, who was next to Shion, next to Chiyo, next to Yaya, next to Amane, next to Nagisa, next to Chikari and who was next to Shizuma. " Well that looks good and I want everyone to know that we are playing Truth or Dare. The dirty way because of Shizuma."

Everyone blushed at the game because they all knew that things are going to get out of hand. Then all of a sudden a bottle of blue liquor made its way to the middle of the circle.

" I'm adding that if you dare you take two shots of this and if you truth its only one shot." Shizuma added with a smile while everyone took a shot glass.

" Who would like to go first?" Tsubomi asked.

No one answered at first but then Nagisa said that she would. She spun the bottle and it landed on… Chiyo! " Truth or Dare, Chiyo" Nagisa said

"Umm…truth please." Chiyo said as she to a shot of the blue liquid and like the taste.

" Does Tamao make any weird noises in bed?" Nagisa asked as she high-fives Shizuma.

Tamao blushes and Chiyo say, " Yes… she loves to make noises." Everyone dropped their mouths to the ground. Tamao whispered she is dead in bed tonight. Chiyo spun the bottle and it landed on… Tsubomi! " Truth or Dare, Tsubomi?

" Dare!" She said proudly and took to shots of the blue liquid. She stood up and waited for the action or actions.

" I want you to strip and run outside screaming ' Chiyo is better than me!' as loud as you can." Chiyo smiled and giggled with everyone waiting for Tsubomi. " We don't have to look will you strip but we have to watch you run outside."

Everyone got up quickly and ran toward a window. Tsubomi undressed quickly and opened the door and ran out scream ' Chiyo is better than me!" as loud as she could. She came back inside cold and changed back into her warm clothes. She spun the bottle and it landed on…Shion. " Truth or Dare?"

" Truth" and took a shot of the blue stuff, that was apparently good.

" How far have you gone with Chikaru and how many times?" Tsubomi said while smiling at Yaya.

She looked at Chikari and she nodded in approval. " Well… we have gone… all the way and I think… something like 20 times… we lost track after 15." She blushed deeply and closed her eyes. Everyone clapped for them and gave her a hug. She spun the bottle and it landed on… Nagisa! " Truth or Dare?"

" Bring on the Dare!" Nagisa said proudly in between shots.

Shion whispered to Yaya and Yaya started laughing in approval. " I want you to give us a strip dance with that pole over there." Shion pointed to the pole closest to Shizuma.

Nagisa got up and took another shot of the stuff before moving over toward the pole. Everyone turned toward the performance and Shizuma sat on her hands. She whispered to Chikaru and Tsubomi 'that if she gets out of control to hold her back' and they nodded in approval.

Nagisa took her hair out in a sexy way and let fall down over her face and headed over to the pole. She swirled around it and rapped her legs around it as she started to unbutton her shirt and throw it at Shizuma, who was beginning to lose it. Nagisa looked at everyone else, who looked like they could have a nosebleed any minute if she did something else. She undoing her pants, when Tsubomi and Chikaru gripped Shizuma's arms and shoulders to hold her down. She smiles and thought of teasing her really bad by taking of her pants in front of her. She walked over to the uncontrollable Shizuma and bent down and slowly taking her pants off and pretended to kiss Shizuma. Tamao and Amane had to help the two to hold back the nosebleeding lover. " I think that should do it" Nagisa said before putting her clothes on. Everyone screamed and said that is was still single that she would be in bed with her after that performance. She spun the bottle and it landed on…Yaya.

" Don't even ask, I want a strong Dare" Yaya even took three shots for it.

Nagisa gave her an evil smile, which began to scare some people. " I want you to…" She walked over to her and was given two options. One was to purpose to Tsubomi now or two try to make her have a nosebleed before everyone else gets one. " I'm going to take the second option and trust me your going to need a blood transplant from blood lose, when I'm done with you." Nagisa's dare was to make her get a nosebleed. It was really hard to make Nagisa get a nosebleed because she had the hottest woman in the room and she was used to it now.

Everyone moved away from Nagisa and Yaya and waited for the show to start. Yaya smiled and began slowly taking her shirt off seductively that already gave Chiyo and Tsubomi a nosebleed. Then rapped her shirt around waist and pulled her down. " Shizuma I am not going to take advantage of your fiancé, trust me" She sat on Nagisa's stomach and grabbed her hands and kissed them. Tamao and Shion were holding their noses from the blood that was coming out a mile a minute. Yaya got up and kissed the back of Nagisa neck but it didn't affect her. She grabbed Nagisa's hand again and traced her leg up and down. (O.k, here comes my second nosebleed of the night!) Chikaru and Hikari cracked now and ran to get boxes of tissues for everyone. Nagisa looked at Shizuma and Amane who looked like they could crack at any second but not for her. Yaya used Nagisa's hand to unbutton her pants and threw them to Tsubomi.

Nagisa gave an evil smile toward Yaya and said, " Game. Set. Match." As Shizuma and Amane who gave in with small nosebleeds.

" Fuck! How come you did get a nosebleed from those actions? How can you get…" She was stopped from Shizuma laughing. Nagisa stopped smiling and gave a nervous look at Shizuma

" I can show you if you want, everyone. But someone get ready to hand Nagisa some tissues. I'm the only one who can do it." Shizuma checked if she was still bleeding but it stopped. She walked over to Nagisa and smiled like from this morning. " Ready to lose to me, again?"

" Try your best but I'm not going to cave as easy I used too. I've been practicing while in bed with you." Nagisa said as she accepted Shizuma's bet. " Everyone hold each other and a box of tissues because this might take a while."

Shizuma smiled and took out her hair and let it hang over Nagisa. She pushed her to the ground and traced her leg up and down. Shizuma then moved her hand toward Nagisa's face. Her hand slowly moved from her face, to her neck, to her chest. But nothing was affecting her and then began using her second hand, which made its way under her shirt. She moved her knee in between her legs and then smiled at Nagisa. " You better start begging for mercy because now you made me use my secret weapon." Shizuma looked at everyone who was by know either drooling or holding her nose. Shizuma's hand that was on Nagisa's chest made its way down over her stomach and to her secret area. Nagisa bit her lip and softly moan under her breath. " That's it I give up! Why haven't you bled yet?" Shizuma asked her as she pulled her up.

Nagisa smiled and then laughed. " I told I've been working on how to control my nosebleeds." Shizuma grabbed her hand kissed her fingertips and then moved them down her chest to her stomach. That's when it happened, Nagisa had a nosebleed and so didn't everyone else around her. " That's not fair! I can't control how I feel when I touch your fucken body! I can't resist that, shithead! No one can!" Nagisa said as she cleaned her nose. She spun the bottle and that landed on… Shizuma! " Oh goody! I get to enjoy this one!" Nagisa giggled, while Shizuma backed up against Amane. " Truth or Dare, baby?"

" I'm going straight to the fucken Dare!" Shizuma grabbed two shots of the blue liquid.

" Tamao, come here for a second. I want you to see if my plan is enough for Shizuma to do." Nagisa said and then Tamao ran over to her and bent down to listen to the whisper.

Tamao went wide-eyed and dropped to the ground laughing. " Holy Shit! I think that everyone might need to use the bathroom before this one! Yours is perfect for her and I don't want to be sleeping with her after this." Everyone used the bathroom except Shizuma and Nagisa, who couldn't take their eyes off each other.

When everyone returns, the sat down again and were waiting for Nagisa's response. " Well…you ready, Shizuma? I want you to get the phone and seduce Miyuki over the phone. Oh Ya! Its has to be in this room and on speaker." When Nagisa was finished, she looked at Shizuma who was trying not to make her mouth touch the floor but it happened anyway. Everyone was pissing her selves laughing and rolling on the floor.

Shizuma got up and whacked the back of Nagisa's head. She got the phone and dialed Miyuki's number and put it on speaker. Everyone became dead quiet while they waited for Miyuki to speak.

_' Miyuki here! Who is it?' ' Hey baby, what's up? Are you in bed yet?' Shizuma said to the phone as if it was Nagisa. ' Umm… who is this and yes I'm on bed.' Miyuki said surprisingly_

' I cant take my eyes of you in school so I asked your best friend for her number. I think you are drop dead sexy with those legs of yours' Shizuma said and looked at Nagisa who was biting her hand trying not laugh out loud.

'_ One that is bullshit and two Shizuma I know that is you. Trust me it isn't working.' Miyuki said as she was laughing. ' Hey you guys! What's up! Hey thanks for the heads up on that Nagisa!'_

' Good night, Miyuki because I have one screwed girl that is going to get fucked by me!' She hung up the phone and looked around to see that Nagisa ran off. " Where did that brat run to? I guess she is too BIG OF A PUSSY to face someone like me!" Shizuma said as she hoped that a girl would run down the stairs to kill her but no one did. Just the girls on the ground laughing and were pouring each other drinks. " Where the fuck is she, you guys?"

She looked at the window and saw a little strawberry-head girl laughing at her and making faces. When she saw Shizuma was gone, she lipped the word ' Oh-Fuck' to the girls and ran down the path.

Nagisa kept running as if she was running away from the bad guys. But then out of the blue, Shizuma was up her ass and catching up.

" Oh Shit! Where the fuck did you come from!" Nagisa said before turning sharply into the woods. But it didn't affect Shizuma at all.

" Where are you going, baby? You're so screwed when I catch you or get into bed with you!" Shizuma said as she brought out the handcuffs. " Don't think that I'm getting tired because I'm not! I've been practicing running for a moment like this." She laughed like a mad woman on crack.

Nagisa was beginning to get tired and she headed back for the house. She screamed, " Hey you guys better open the door because two crazy people are chasing me!" As soon as she said that Tamao go the door and Nagisa jumped inside. " Everyone go to bed now! Things might get…. Oh Shit!" Nagisa was running up the stairs as soon as she saw Shizuma coming down the path with the handcuffs. "No better fucken open their mouths this time or you going to wake up in those to the bed."

* * *

Everyone began laughing again as soon Nagisa ran down the hallway to her room. She hid under the bed again. But this time she was holding her weight up against he bed.

Shizuma came running into the house and to take off her jacket and shoes before saying, " Games over for the night! Everyone head to their rooms and have a great time. But first, I have a little shit head to find and kill! Heads up now, sorry about the loud noises and running up and down the hallway." Shizuma smiled and turned to the older girls. " Hey does anyone want to play too except with their lover?"

Amane, Yaya, Shion and Tamao smiled at her and the others ran for upstairs with Nagisa.

" Where are the extra handcuffs and other accessories, Shizuma?" Tamao said after the girls left.

* * *

Author's notes:

Getting ready for some paint hunt! What turned out to be all fun has just turned into a battlefield? Get ready for the girls game and hold on to your seats because this means war for them! Leave some reviews and comments.

Sara


	7. Take your positions girls !

_Here they come and this might get a tad bit ugly. When girls mean war, they mean shit is going to happen right there and then. Hold on to your seats and comes a special on girl wars. This will mostly on the younger girl's side. I will be jumping to all of them so don't get confused now!_

* * *

Shizuma took them to the basement and gave them "their weapons". They made a plan to get all the girls in one room, which was the living room. " O.k, here is the plan…" Shizuma began pointing out rooms all over the house to the girls and hit the lights all over the house. She led them to a secret room in the basement and they changed into dark clothing. They armed themselves with paintball guns and ammo and also night vision goggles. They also armed themselves with candy and sweats and other things that little girls can't resist.

* * *

Mean while that shit was happening, Hikari grabbed Nagisa from under the bed and took her into the bathroom where the other girls where.

" Nagisa! We need armed weapons because this is going to become a battlefield in a matter of minutes!" Chikaru said quickly and locked the door.

Nagisa smiled and opened a secret door out of the bathroom. They hurried through it and locked that door behind them. " This is one of five rooms that Shizuma doesn't know about because I had these specially made for times like this." She smiled at everyone and they grabbed black outfits to fit the pitched black house. They each had two large paintball guns and two small paint ball guns and tons of ammo. They were black so they blend in with the house and the shadows. They also grabbed night vision goggles that had special buttons that could tell you; who is in the same room as you, where their opponents are all over the house and they had brainwave wireless messengers that tell the other girls where they are and who is where with who. The girls smiled at each other but Nagisa gave them very special weapons, water balloons and laughing gas.

" Everyone knows what do, where to go and who to take on." Nagisa asked. " I'm in the hallway in a secret room on the upper part of the wall on this floor. I have the leader, Shizuma."

" I'm in the kitchen under ground heading for their base, the basement with Chiyo." Tsubomi said proudly and quiet high-fives with Chiyo. " We have Yaya and Tamao."

" I'm in the wall in the main room. To tell everyone who is there. I have Amane," Hikari said

" I'm heading for the attic and sniping through a little holes that lead to the main floor. I have the little sneak Shion" Chikaru said quickly.

" Good and what are the code names?"

" Red mean Shizuma is in the area. Blue means Amane is in the area. Yellow means Yaya is near by. Shion is green and Purple is Tamao." They said together. " The code name for spotted is Oh shit! I'm screwed. The code name for hitting an enemy is bull eye bitch. The code name for meeting up is hey sexy lady! The code name for moving is the tiger is on the prowl and the code name for hearing plans is bitch you better not saw anything cuz I hear you."

" Very good and what happens if you get caught or you catch someone?"

" If you're caught then you tell where you are and who is with you. Two people ambush them and get the player back through one of the secret openings without anyone seeing you. If you catch someone you lock them in that room and tie them up and take their weapons."

" Final question and final help idea; what are the plan names."

" On the go means that everyone is quiet and moving into new positions. Steal the plans are when we get the plans and read them over to everyone. Taking over mean that we have control of the main floor and the second floor. Leading the fun is capturing everyone and bring them to the main room."

" There is ammo is every hiding spot and do not for any reason step onto the main ways because that will either trigger movement for them or they will catch you." Nagisa said proudly as a leader. "One more thing, Do not, I repeat! Do not fall for candy or any sweats because they are going to fool with you. Everyone has 5 packs of 20 piece of everlasting gum for when we begin. I also have secret microphones hidden all over the house and you can hear them with the earpiece that is attached to the goggles. Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded toward their leader and faced their passageways. Nagisa blew the horn and they all took of like mice in the walls.

* * *

Down in the basement, Shizuma smiled to her fellow teammates and said, " The game has begun. You ready because they are going to be really sneaky in this house. They will not stop fighting until their main mission is done. Do not fall for any shit that they pull and scream if you get it or see something."

Shizuma moved straight for the hallway upstairs, Amane have the living room; Yaya and Tamao are guarding the basement and Shion has the main hallway.

Nagisa sat in the room waiting for stuff to pop up on the goggles and she activated footsteps around the house to confuse the other team and it worked she saw movement on her floor. She quietly got into position and prepared to see who is coming up the stairs; the leader Shizuma was coming at a fast pacing and moved under the table for positioning. Nagisa told the girls 'that she had her partner in sight and was going to fire'. The girls gave the 'o.k' and moved into their positions still. Nagisa smiled and aimed for the girl's nice soft ass that was out in the open. She made sure that she had room to pull the gun in after and fired at her with perfection. Shizuma smacked her head on the table and rolled out her position and scanned the floor for anyone. Nagisa pulled the gun in and told them bull's eye on the ass.

" Fuck! Who is shooting me?" Shizuma said to herself and then got shoot at and was hit at both boobs. Nagisa got her screwed and moved into a different position on the same level. " My God! I'm going to really kill this girl that is shooting at me!"

Nagisa was directly face Shizuma in the front on the other side of the hallway. 'Hey what do you think of smack between the eyebrows?'

' You have my vote and everyone else's. Go for it' said Chiyo.

Nagisa grinned once again and took aim for her face. She fired and hit the target where she wanted it! Shizuma fell to the ground and then jumped back up and said, " Who the fuck is shooting at me!" Nagisa took a little break with water and some gum.

* * *

Hikari final reached her position and then scanned the area for who was in here. Amane picked up and her teammate Chikaru, who was up in the attic. She put the gun on silent and activated the fake piano in the corner.

Amane looked around and got into position over in the corner. She looked over the room and walked over to the piano. " It's a fake! Who's in here?"

' Hey, Hikari! Do you want to double team on her?" Chikaru asked and waited for her response.

' Sure and then you move into the main hallway. I think someone is down there." Hikari told her. She got into position and aimed for her honey's boobs and fired. Amane set out a soft moan and looked around the room. Hikari and Chikaru laughed quietly and then aimed for her ass next. Chikaru went for her head and they fired at the same time. They watch Amane going crazy and moved back into the hallway.

' Lets met up in the hallway for double planning. I will see how the kitchen is first and then met you over there." Hikari said and they moved. She quickly but quietly into the kitchen and grabbed a box of fruit snacks in the cabinet before moving again. When she got into the hallway, and saw where Chikaru was and gave her a nod. Hikari threw a pack of fruit snacks into the hallway and Shion turned around. Both girls took aim and watched the prey walk over to the trap.

' Whatever you do, do not hit her in the head. She will find us and kill me.' Chikaru told Hikari and everyone else. They told them o.k, for their position. Both took aim again and then fired at the unexpected Shion. But, unexpectedly she dodged both shots and shot at them but didn't hit them. Hikari and Chikaru didn't move an inch until Nagisa gave them the o.k, to move out from the danger zone. Shion moved around the hall again but giggled when she moved her back to Chikaru and so badly she wanted to touch her but held back.

" Guess she wasn't over her." Shion said and moved out of the hallway and moved into the kitchen, where she looked for her fruit snacks. She got really heated and yelled out to her teammates to meet up in the living room.

* * *

Hikari, Chikaru, Chiyo, Nagisa and Tsubomi moved into their positions for the living room. ' Leading the fun! I repeat leaving the fun!' Nagisa said to everyone. Everyone took their aim of their enemy partner.

" We have little girl problems!" Shion said and waved her hands. " My fruit snacks are missing and I know who took them!"

' Who took the fruit snacks?' Nagisa asked calmly

' Guilty of charge,' Hikari said sadly and blushed lightly.

' Good job! I like your thinking, Hikari! That have me an idea, why don't we take something that they can't live without like the fruit snacks.' Nagisa said while giggling. ' I want them to suffer and I want them to give up! You guys ready and I'm going to distract them by talking for a while with them.' The girls broke up and headed for the bedrooms and came out of secret passages into them. They rolled out and locked the doors quietly, so they have some time with them.

" Hey baby! What's up? You guys getting scared yet that you haven't hit or seen us yet." Nagisa said to the crowd below. She polished her sniping gun and told everyone to come back quickly for the attacking plan.

The group moved into a circle and had their backs to one another so they watch every part of the room, on the ground. They didn't see anything and looked around again.

" No honey! I just can't believe that haven't shot at me yet! Also why aren't you guys out of hiding yet?" Shizuma said with an evil smile on. " What's your plan going to be? Take me out or take everyone out?" She held her gun up in case she had to shot anywhere. " What are you waiting for? Scared that you won't hit me?"

When everyone returned, they took out their sniping rifles and put them on silent. ' I want everyone to got for their hands and then their heads. I don't care if you're going to get yelled at after but we need this so we can get the plans. Everyone ready? I will give the signal when to shot. Does everyone understand?' Nagisa said proudly as a leader.

Everyone said, ' Yes, Sir! We will what for your command!' Then got into their sniping position.

" Hey, Shizuma how does that soft ass of yours fell after I shot you? I won't be able to tap that for a while and someone is going to need nice for those lovely breasts of yours. I made them color-coded just for you, baby! Then next was your beautiful face, while is probably killing you know after I shot you between the eyes." Nagisa said as she and everyone laughed. " I screwed in bed but you got screwed on the field by your baby. She ready for if you want some more pain? I promise I will make it all up in bed, when you want me again." Nagisa and everyone made a click in their guns to beginning firing in a matter of seconds.

Shizuma dropped her mouth and then smiled again. " Nice shotting honey but your going to need do better. Well, you better make it up in bed because you have a lot Jane acting to do and better get ready for a lot of pain there. All of you better get ready for when you sleep with up tonight because you all are one screwed team." Shizuma said before kneeling on the floor.

" Baby, get your ass ready for some more ice!" Nagisa laughed and told everyone now.

The girls shot for their hands while made them drop their guns and then their heads. All the women dropped to the ground and held their heads when getting up.

" Where the fuck are these little shit heads!" Shion and Tamao said together.

" They're beginning to piss me off and I don't look pretty when I get mad." Amane said with a red forehead.

' Fuck! Everyone aim for Amane and Shizuma on my command! Sorry about this Hikari but we are going to be in trouble when we get to bed.' Nagisa said

' It's all right but I got her boobs. I'm one screwed chick like you, Nagisa.' Hikari said proudly.

' I call dibs on Amane's crotch' Chiyo said whiling giggling.

' I got Amane's stomach.' Chikaru said while getting ready.

' I got my baby in the stomach and crotch. Everyone get ready and when I say "your screwed the both of you", then fire for the spots and start laughing.' Nagisa said and got ready for the spots.

" Hey baby! Miss me! I was just getting ready for tonight and fixing up the mood between us. But I have to say to Amane and you… Your screwed the both of you." Nagisa and everyone aimed for there spots.

Amane and Shizuma got hit and fell to the ground in moans. Shizuma got up slowly with Amane.

" I want all of us in pairs now that they have moved on us. Tamao and Yaya will take the basement again. Amane and I will walk the hall upstairs and the bedrooms. Shion and Miyuki can take the main floor." Shizuma said as Miyuki came out behind the wall in the kitchen.

" When the fuck did she come! That makes the teams unfair! This is bullshit!" Nagisa said in rage. But then began laughing again, " Never mind, you can take her but that's not going to make you guys going to win. We have a surprise for all of you and you guys better prepare. Bye ladies." Nagisa said before moving everyone back into the secret room.

When they got there, everyone grabbed a fruit snack and listened to Nagisa.

" We have this game in our hands. They haven't caught us or seen us yet, so we are fine where we are. All of us are going to ambush the basement and steal their plans and then make your move." Nagisa took out blue prints of the house and showed them a secret room in the basement, which was the room. " Hikari and I will throw laughing gas into the room so they don't see me and her getting the plans and if they open their eyes, I want Chiyo and Tsubomi to blind fold them. Everyone else is shooting if there is any other movement. We only have one try to do this and one screw up and its over. They can't get their hands on our technology or knowing how we are getting around the house. The last thing I need to do is use the escape route towards my base in the underground and wait until everything is calm again. Does everyone understand what to do?"

Everyone nodded and got ready to move out with Nagisa out in front. " Get ready girls because we're in battle now!" They move out and head for the basement.

The other girls were patrolling their positions and didn't hear anything.

Nagisa and the girls opened multiple secret ways into the secret basement room. They saw the Tamao at the door behind a flipped table and Yaya at the table with the plans. Nagisa threw a bomb at Tamao and Hikari threw one at Yaya. They put on their masks and wait for them to start laughing. Then they moved in to steal the plans and Nagisa grabbed the plans and ran back to where Hikari was and then closed the doors.

The gas disappeared and the two girls yelled for help. The four other girls came a little to late and Shizuma looked around the room. She saw the plans were gone, along with their papers on names and plans.

" Shit! We have to find how they are getting around because they have our plans and our code names." Shizuma said and then hit the table. " We need to find their hiding spots before anything else happened.

" To bad for them because I have a plan for the little brats" Miyuki said with an evil smile and everyone walked over to her to lsiten.

Author's notes:

Well there is part 1 to the girl war. I wanted to through Miyuki in this because I know she is going to make things interesting and sneaky. Leave ideas, reviews and comments and here comes part 2.

Sara


	8. This means War!

_Here is part 2 on the girl war! Enjoy the fighting and lovemaking!_

_I'm going to try to switch between both teams. _

* * *

Nagisa lead them to the underground base where all of her weapons where stored. Everyone dropped their mouths, when they saw how big the place was and what weapons there were. She had shoguns to rifles to sniping rifles to bazookas to grenade launchers for paintball, bee be and real bullets. Nagisa laid down all her weapons as sat down at the round table. She opened the plans and bowed her head.

" We have a little problem guys. The plans were just an outline of the house before I put in the new spots and the storage room. The other papers are the code names and plans that they had." Nagisa threw the papers at the girls and they read them.

" Hold on! You missed something, Nagisa!" Chiyo said as she smiled. She pointed onto writing on the back. " Here is the plan and writing on the front was a message that led to a secret room that only they know about. We have to decode this message and find this spot. This might lead us to their storage room."

Everyone smiled and hugged the little smart Chiyo. " Does anyone want to decode this message while the one other person stays here to guard her?" Nagisa asked

" I'm going with puzzles." Chikaru said and walked toward the message and began working on it.

" I will stay here and guard her." Hikari said as she picked up her weapon.

" Good and I will take everyone else." Nagisa said as she grabbed more ammo for her group. " There is buttons under that table and each one has a purpose. The 1st one is for the lights, the second one is for closing the cases with the weapons in them and the third is to lock the main entrance. Then lock the box and put the code on. Take the key with you and there are secret passage ways out of here and one is under the table, just tap the square gently and it will open quickly and quietly. Only do this case of an emergency, this is out last place we can retreat to before they catch us. I want the three of us to grab a rifle and ammo for it o.k?" Nagisa said as she led them to that section and they took the ones with best aim and hold the most ammo.

" Nagisa, take one of the secret passages out instead of the main one. I just have a bad feeling if you go through the main one." Hikari said and gripped her gun.

Chiyo and Tsubomi headed for the back of the room and tapped on the wall and crawled through. Nagisa nodded at Hikari and Chikaru and wished them luck and told them to tell them right away where the room is. Nagisa took six bags with bags with her for the three of them. " I want you both to grab two bags, a rifle and ammo before leaving the room. Also do the three buttons under the table before leaving, please. Good luck and may you be quick." Nagisa left in the secret passage and closed it behind her.

Chikaru was half way done when Nagisa left and was beginning to have a hard time to finish up the rest of the code.

" Take you time and don't rush." Hikari said to Chikaru, who smiled and lipped ' thank you' toward her. Hikari took her position at the door and said to herself, ' Good luck you three. It's going to be hell out there with Miyuki out there. Be safe and don't get caught. We need to win.'

* * *

Miyuki went around the room and looked at it. She put her ear to the wall and knocked on it. " Those bitches! They are so fucked! We are screwed badly, Shizuma." She turned toward her comrades and said, " They are sneaking around the house in secret passageways."

Shizuma and everyone dropped their mouths. " That's impossible! Nagisa and I… wait never mind. She was here alone for one week and she could have put in these rooms and passageways for only small people and maybe us. I love my fiancé; she's so smart and sometimes smarter than me. Like right now and she's got up good." Shizuma said proudly and walked out of the room and up to the kitchen. " But she doesn't know that I was here too." She pulled on of knives and one of cabinets moved off to the side. It led down into the ground. Everyone followed Shizuma down into the room of weapons and they looked around. They sat at the table and she shut the door behind her but not knowing that the three girls just saw them.

' Hikari and Chikaru you guys get the things because we just found the room. But bring a bazooka and some ammo for it please. We just trapped the girls in there grave.' Nagisa said and high-fives the two younger girls around her.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, they two girls had the ammo and the bags.

They jumped out of the wall and looked around the kitchen for an extra passageway down. Tsubomi found it under the sink and they all went in and down into the cold ground. Nagisa locked the main way, so incase they want to get out and cant. She went right behind them and shut the last passage way behind them.

They surrounded the area and took their rifles and sniping rifles and put them on silent.

Nagisa listened carefully and looked to see who was where. The older girls were around the round table and talking about their plan.

' I want Tsubomi and Hikari on the right side and spread out. Tsubomi will take the far position and Hikari take the closest to me. I will be facing the girls on the floor and Chiyo and Chikaru take the left with Chiyo in the far position. When I saw they are surrounded, shot their hands and then their heads again. Then kick the walls out and jump down around them with the rifles out and without silence on. This will determine the game right here and now. If I get caught everyone get back to the meeting room and then Chikaru becomes in charge. We need to stay together and win this. Everyone ready for the final move?' Nagisa said with a grin on her face and looked at her teammates.

They all nodded and moved quickly to their positions.

Nagisa quietly jumped onto the ground and scanned the room to see who was the closest to her and it was Tamao. She looked up near the top of the wall and saw her comrades in position. She moved closely to the meeting and listened to their plan. She made sure that everyone was listening in case they have to move out.

" So here is the plan, we're going to go upstairs and look in all the bedrooms to see where the main passage way is. The one that leads all over the house and the one that helps get the brats around quickly. When we find it, we find their meeting spot and take their plans and study them. We have to find their storage room. The whole game is to steal all of the other teams ammo and ambush them. If they beat us to it, we are screwed because we don't know what they are going to do to us." Miyuki said as she stood up. " Everyone clear on the plan?" They all nodded to her and looked at Shizuma, who was looking over at the main door.

" I didn't lock the main door! Shit!" She got up and ran towards the door. Nagisa hid from her and got ready to tell her girls what to do. " The girls locked it from the outside! They making us come out the secret passage in the kitchen! Those girls are so screwed when we see them." Shizuma walked over to the table and sat back down.

' I'm going start to talk to them and then get up and walk toward them. If they show they are going to shoot, then shot them where I told you. We have to end this now! If I get hit, Chikaru hit the lights and go night vision. Is everyone ready?'

' We're ready when, you're ready boss!' Everyone said and locked on their targets.

" Hey baby, miss me much?" Nagisa said as she loaded her two handguns and bazooka

The older girls got up and took their guns into their hands. They looked all over the room.

" Hey honey, where are you? I want to give you a hug and then kiss you… then shoot you in the face! How did you get in here?" Shizuma asked as she pushed in her chair.

" Chiyo, Tsubomi and I saw you guys open the door we have been waiting for and then called for Hikari and Chikaru. They came and we jumped down to the floor and locked the main door from the outside and took one of my passage ways down here." Nagisa said and stood up with the bazooka. She walked toward them and began talking again, " I think it would be the best idea to give up now before someone gets hurt." She got the bazooka ready for shooting and giggled.

" I'm never going to piss you off again, Nagisa. I have never seen you play so dirty before." Shizuma said as she walked toward her. Nagisa put her hand on the trigger and Shizuma walked back to her spot. " O.k… does anyone have a plan?"

" I do!" Amane and Tamao said together and got their guns ready to fire.

" Wouldn't do that if I was you?" Nagisa said as she walked towards them. " Just give up so we can go to bed. Shall we?"

But the two girls put the guns up and Nagisa screamed, " Now!" and her girls shot the guns out of their hand and hit them in the head. They all fell to the ground and Chiyo, Tsubomi, Hikari and Chikaru jumped out of the wall. They got their rifles locked on the fallen girls.

" Game," Nagisa and Hikari said as they step over their lovers.

" Set," Tsubomi and Chikaru said.

"Match!" Chiyo said proudly.

The older girls gave up and got up from the ground. They all gave each other high-fives and laughed at the others. The group went through the passageway and out into the kitchen.

* * *

" This little agent is tired and heading off to bed? Is my team coming?" Nagisa said as she walked up the stairs with her teammates. " Put plan taking over into action when you get into your bedrooms. Night girls, tonight was fun." Nagisa walked into her room and jumped into a shower. Someone opened the door and began shooting at her but Nagisa was prepared and jumped out from behind door and shot Shizuma with the Bazooka. She went flying onto the bed.

" What the fuck! Where did that come from?" Shizuma said as she was catching her breath.

Nagisa jumped onto her lover and traced her finger up and down her chest. She began to unbutton her shirt and threw it on to the floor. Shizuma just watched her little agent undress her and make her feel really warm inside. When Nagisa had gotten the last piece of clothing she took her finger and moved it down her body. From her face, over her chest, down to her stomach and traced it, and then down to the special place. Shizuma moaned and said to Nagisa, " What are you waiting her honey? You know you want it."

Nagisa smiled and got up. She looked behind the bed and saw Chiyo and Tsubomi with rope and a blindfold. She walked up to Shizuma's ear and whispered, " Your screwed, baby cakes!" Shizuma gave a weird look and then felt something around her wrists. They became tied and then she was blindfolded. " What the hell! I thought the game was over?" Shizuma said but didn't know whom she was talking to. Someone put on a robe for her and then pulled her up.

When they got Shizuma downstairs and onto the couch. Then she was tied to something else on the couch that was also moving. They removed all the older girl's blindfolds and laughed at them. They gave each other high-fives and then brought out a camera.

" Smile ladies!" Chikaru said and took at picture of them.

" What the fuck is your problems! I thought that the fucken game was over!" Tamao said in a harsh tone. Nagisa walked over and touched her face.

" Then you shouldn't have shot at us then." Hikari said as she went to the window. The girls untied the older ones but then Hikari was waving her hands toward them. " Umm… you guys we have a problem. Did anyone order a group of 50 black-suited men? Because they are coming at a fast pace toward the house." She ran toward Amane and hugged her.

" Lets get upstairs and me and Shizuma will deactivate her way to the storage room and all the power to the house. Go now and meet us in my bathroom!" Nagisa said as she and Shizuma ran toward the kitchen and shut off all power to the house and the electrical circuits were no good. They both of them ran upstairs and meet the girls in the bathroom.

" Let's show them how we play, girls." Nagisa locked the door and crawled toward under the sink. She tapped the wall and it moved open. " Well this is our game now and I'm in charge of everything and all the plans. Everyone get in now!" Everyone went into the secret room and waited for the last person to enter before closing it behind her.

* * *

The older girls were in shock on how the younger girl's secret room was so high tech with gadgets. The younger girls sat down and the older girls stood up with Nagisa. " We have a problem on out hands. We have been attacked with agents from my father's company." Nagisa looked away from the group and told the story from her birthday. " My father has arranged a marriage with me and… Freddy." Shizuma stood up and hugged her.

She whispered in her, " No one is going to take you away from me because you are mine and only mine." She quickly kissed her forehead and then sat back down.

" My team grab your gear and meet us in the storage room. Go now and turn on your goggles to night vision. Chikaru make sure you and the group are quick and quiet. You are in charge until I get there with the other girls. Go now and I will direct you if anything happens." As she finished the girls tapped the wall behind them and their weapons, outfit and goggles came out. They changed quickly and left with Nagisa in the room. Nagisa changed and turned on her goggles as soon as they left.

They waited over 5 minutes and then Chikaru said, ' we have arrived in the room. You have to be really quiet because the men are talking in whisper and they might here you. If they knock on the wall, put your hand up against it so it doesn't vibrate. Got it?'

' Yes, ma'am! See you in like 20 minutes because we are going to take a look at things from our spots. Bye girls and be really quiet.' Nagisa said before making sure they were silent.

Nagisa stood up and walked toward the opposite from the way the girls went. " Shizuma and Miyuki, I want you two to come with me and check things out. I want to know what we are up against for tonight. The other four stay here and be absolutely quiet, please." Nagisa tapped the wall and left with the two girls. They moved quickly up to the attic and looked down onto the ground. Nagisa made a fist when she saw who were there, her dear father and Freddy. They had 5 men in the room with them and they were talking.

" Where can they be? I thought you said she was here for the week! They couldn't have gone far, so go check the grounds." Mr. Aoi said as he polished his cane with a wolf at the top.

" She told me that she was coming with that Shizuma-lady and a bunch of other girls. I know she didn't lie to me because we are friends." Freddy said as she played with a paintball rifle.

Nagisa got up with the girls and they returned to the room, where the other girls are. Nagisa told them who was here and why. Nagisa turned on her goggles and told the girls to stand guard because they were coming soon. She made everyone change into the black uniforms and take a pair of the goggles.

" So this is how you little cheats won? Nice way, I like it!" Shion and Miyuki said together.

Nagisa closed the doorway to the attic and another door they haven't seen yet. " We're going the long way to the room. I want everyone to grab one weapon, a lot of ammo and some gum for the trip because it will take us almost a half an hour to get there." Nagisa said as she took a battle rifle and a handgun that wasn't filled with paintballs. It had bebe bullets in them. " This isn't a game, this is for really and I don't want to look like babies when we play." She acted like a leader for them and they took a battle rifle and a handgun with ammo. They took plenty of gum and turned on their goggles and put the earpiece in. They were all amazed on how they worked.

' I might tell you not to think dirty because everyone can hear you know. You just have to think you want to say and everyone will know what it is. Let's move out team!' Nagisa and the girls left the room and Shion shut the door behind her. ' Everyone turn on their night vision because it's pitch black down here.'

* * *

Everyone did as they were told and carried on. They heard movement above them but they didn't stop. They came to a hallway that was two ways and they turned right. They came to a dead end until they looked down. ' Are you shitting me?' All the girls said and the younger girls laughed at them.

Nagisa jumped down and made them slide down and to wait at the bottom before moving. When Shizuma was the last down, she went down with her. She held her tight and let her go when they hit the bottom. They moved close to the ground until Nagisa stopped to face the wall. She brushed the wall and it had a code pad on it. She quickly typed in the code and moved the steel wall open. She put dust on it again until she couldn't see it. The group crawled through the opening and Shizuma shut it behind her slowly. Nagisa lead them to a steel wall and opened it with a key. ' We're here girls, just hold on a second'

She faced the girls and told them not to touch anything unless you are told too. Some of the weapons are real and some were traps. " Ready to see my storage room?" She opened the door and made the girls follow her. Shizuma shut the door behind her and followed Nagisa.

* * *

The younger girls ran toward their lovers and kissed them. Shizuma hugged Nagisa and kissed her head. " You were great. Where did you learn all those things from?" Shizuma asked as they sat down with the other girls.

She looked at Miyuki and she nodded. " I haven't been completely honest with everyone. I'm a secret agent for the Japanese CIA. My old school was a school for agents and I graduated and went to the other schools to finish with real friends. Miyuki had night classes with me before I graduated from the school. I was top of my class and I know something that no one else knows here. Another girl went to an secret agent school and graduated top of the class." Nagisa stood up and walked toward Hikari. " Hikari is also an agent and me and her are partners for the company." They gave each other a hug and then returned to their seats. " We have a company of men above us that want to take me away from you guys and marry Freddy. But I want to end it once and for all, tonight with you guys."

Everyone including Shizuma dropped their mouths but then smiled. Miyuki said to break the silence. " We came up with an idea and decided to split up into three groups. Group one is: Nagisa as leader with Chikaru, Tamao and Tsubomi. They will have the ground floor. Group two is: Hikari as leader with Shion, Chiyo and Yaya. They will be our sniping crew and will be in the attic. Group three will have the second floor. They are: Me as leader with Amane and Shizuma. We have ammo in every area where you are going to be and extra weapons incase of emergency." She sat down and Hikari got up.

" Group one will have the following weapons to carry: one battle rifle, two handguns, a sniping rifle and stink bombs. Group two will have: two sniping rifles, one handgun, one battle rifle and messed-up bombs. Group three will have: two battle rifles, one handgun, one sniping rifle and stink bombs. Everyone will carry laughing gas and a mask. There will be the following weapons in each room: one bazooka, a sniping rifle with multiple shots, three shotguns and three machine guns, which is the only weapon with paintballs in them." She sat down and Nagisa got up.

" Hold on, so what are we using then if it isn't paintballs?" Chiyo said curiously and sat on Tamao's lap.

Nagisa brought out a little black ball and showed them it. " Bebe bullets. They kill if they are hit in soft areas. They will knock someone out if shot in the head. Any questions, comments, problems or concerns?"

Everyone shook their heads no and stood up. " We will have an a couple hour break, so I recommend everyone to sleep and wake up at 5 in the morning. Its right now 11 o'clock and you can sleep with who ever you want. Set your goggles for the time and sleep with them on silent, so people can sleep without listening to other people's thoughts. Good night everyone and see you in a couple hours." Everyone got up and grabbed their lovers' hands and moved into 5 different spots.

Nagisa grabbed the corner closest to the main door and sat down with a rifle next to her that was on silent and safety. Shizuma found her and sat next to her and grabbed her hand. " Is everything o.k, Nagisa. You look at little stressed out from everything." Shizuma made her face her and touched her face.

" I just want to end things here and I want to make something clear to my father that I already have a future with happiness and success. He never found out that I was in an agent school from the time I was little. I never told anyone and I feel ashamed for not telling you." Nagisa laid her head on Shizuma's shoulder and closed her eyes.

" Might I ask how your future is already set?" Shizuma said as she placed her head on Nagisa's lap. She looked up into her eyes and smiled.

" Well… I can just show you instead." Nagisa picked up and gave a Shizuma a nice deep passionate good night kiss. " Close your eyes and sleep because tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Shizuma nodded and closed her head and fell asleep on her lap. Nagisa touched her fiancé's silver hair and laid it there. ' Tomorrow is going to be along one for all of us and its going to determine the winning hand for me. We have to win and not give up. I can't hold back everything and if something goes wrong, I'm jumping out of place and taking it into my own hands. I want to be with Shizuma for the rest of my life and I want to have beautiful kids with her and only her. I will pull some stupid moves but I will not let my father take this win away from me. Tomorrow my house will be a live battlefield with my own army against his. My God choice our side for victory and keep us safe as we sleep and get ready for battle.' Nagisa closed her eyes and fell asleep with deep thoughts of the future for Shizuma and her.

* * *

Author's notes:

Shit we have a problem on our hands and it might not turn out to nicely. Freddy and Mr. Aoi are going down once and for all in the next chapter and the winner is… Here comes the next chapter. Leave more comments, reviews and ideas for future. I will use your ideas trust me. Thanks for reading!

Sara


	9. Returning the favor

_D-day has come for our friends and they must be prepared for a war that is never going to be forgotten. Strong language and violence take. Take caution here people because… you have just stepped onto a battlefield._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

" Nagisa, its time to get up!" Shizuma said into her lover's ear. Nagisa opened her eyes and saw that everyone was around her. " Its 5 o'clock and everyone is fully energized for today. What's next, honey?" Nagisa stood up and stretched her back, neck, arms and head.

" Well… has everyone eaten yet?" Nagisa said as she rubbed her stomach. She walked over to a broken wall and kicked it. It was a mini fridge and cabinet filled with new foods. Everyone grabbed some fruit and a yogurt with coffee and orange juice. They went to the bathroom and blushed their teeth. Everyone waited until everyone was done and then they grabbed their weapons, ammo, water and gum for the battle.

" Everyone make sure that you have bebe gun ammo instead of paintball or real bullets." Nagisa said as she checked her ammo. Everyone had the right ammo and split up into their groups. The leaders walked away for a second to speak. They talked about attacking and defending places. Also who takes on whom, in what room.

" Here are copies of code names, code operations and a map of the whole area with every single passageway with codes. You know where to go if you're in trouble, correct?" Nagisa said as she passed out pieces of paper for every member in the room. The girls nodded in approval and said good-bye to everyone.

The three groups exited in different directions to maintain low noise. Each girl turned on the goggles as the entered the house again. Each girl moved into her positions in a matter of minutes.

* * *

When the group two got to their location, Hikari looked around and saw two snipers. She called for Shion and both put the sniping rifles on silent, so they got give themselves away. Shion got the one on the left and Hikari got the other. They had to shoot at the same time in order, so they don't make any noises. They shot at them at the head and both passed out. The group quickly tired them up and but blindfolds on with something over their mouths. The girls took their positions and watched below for anything and counted 12 on the ground.

' Nagisa there are 12 men on the main floor and there are 8 in the living room, 2 in the kitchen and 2 in the side hall. Remember you have us up here incase you get in trouble.' Hikari said

' We have a new plan. We're going to attack on the floor instead from the shadows. They won't know what will be coming if we attack from the side hallway. I want you to watch the men in the living room and if they move into the kitchen tell us. I want you to start firing if they begin moving but don't hit my father or Freddy. I'm going to talk to them. Miyuki I want you take out the men quickly and quietly with Amane and Shizuma. I want this done in a matter of minutes. Does everyone got it?" Nagisa said and looked at her group. Her group nodded to the plan and got into position.

' Hold on! Your not going to attack on the ground because they want you to do that and that will get you into trouble.' Miyuki said before putting her gun on silent.

' I want group three after when they are done, to go outside and take out everyone else. They will come in if they know something isn't right. Take the hallway underground and turn right and the code is 1164. That will take you to a staircase and lead you to outside. When you get outside, tell me and I will tell you when its o.k to begin attacking. Do you understand? I want group two to come down stairs after and help me with the two assholes in the living room and watch the ground carefully.' Nagisa said before she gave her team the signal to move in.

' Yes ma'am!" Group two said together.

" Yes sir! We will wait for your signal." Group three said and got into their new positions.

Nagisa said 'Now!' over the messenger and everyone began moving. Group one knocked out the two men and hid them in one of the rooms. They tied them up and blindfolded them. They locked the door and moved into the kitchen and quickly attacked the two men in there. They got hit and then passed out and moved into another room with the same treatment as the others. Group two began sniping out the men in the living room, when Hikari saw Nagisa coming with her group. They got out of the attic and came through a secret passage leading to the floor.

' Miyuki how was upstairs?' Nagisa said as she tied up the last man with Chiyo.

' We have just gotten outside and waiting for your command.' Amane said and moved behind a tree, near three men.

' You have my command and I want them tied up and brought back to the house after. Hikari and I are going to find my father and Freddy. Meet us in the living room when, you are done.' Nagisa said as she and Hikari went upstairs. They found her father in one of the bedrooms asleep and they tied him up before he notice it was them. They brought him downstairs and put him down on the couch. They couldn't find Freddy and they know he was hiding near by.

' Group two get back up to the attic and take position because Freddy is going to do something. Make sure your area is clear before taking positions. Go now and my group will stay here with my father. We will keep an eye on the area and wait for group three. Tamao, I want you and Tsubomi to hid in the wall that has the best picture of the whole area. If Freddy wants to pull something and they get group two, you guys are our last hopes. You two go now and be careful please. I need you and so doesn't everyone else.' Nagisa looked out the window and saw group three was coming with the men.

* * *

She walked over to her father and removed the blindfold. He stared at her with wide eyes and mumbled something but couldn't make it out. She removed the piece of tape from his mouth slowly and looked at him with shame.

" Why the fuck are you her, dad? I thought you were away on business and couldn't make Christmas." Nagisa said before sitting on a chair.

" How the hell did you take all those men out? They were my private bodyguards from work. They have been trained by the best trainers in Japan." Mr. Aoi said with anger and surprise.

" I was trained better than them. I will ask again. Why the hell are you here?" Nagisa asked as she walked closer to her father.

" I want you to come back with me and meet your new fiancé. He is a nice man that you go to school with. His name is…" He was cut off from Nagisa screaming at him.

" You're going to make me marry Fredrick! I hate that kid since I was little. I knew you had something that was going to happen between us. He and I will NEVER get married. I all ready have a FIANCE! I love her and you're not going to get in the way." Nagisa said as she began to get red.

* * *

Then a shot hit Chikaru in the head and she passed out. Nagisa got her gun and scanned the room and saw someone behind the wall upstairs.

" Freddy! Get your little sorry ass out here! I know you are upstairs behind the wall. I can see you!" Nagisa said out loud. ' Group two get ready for my command.' She waited for a response but no one answered. ' Hikari are you there?' No one commented back but Chiyo.

' We were attacked by a guy and he got Hikari, Yaya and Shion. But then Hikari got away is hiding and resting. He got hit pretty bad and needs to recover before coming back. She won't talk to anyone and won't tell where she is.' Chiyo said and found where Tamao and Tsubomi were hiding. ' I'm with Tamao and Tsubomi and I can see Freddy from here. What's the plan?' Chiyo said as she put her sniping rifle on silent again. ' Wait! Where did her go? He disappeared Nagisa! I can't see for find him!'

' Shit! Stay ready and be prepared for my command.' Nagisa said and took out her gun. ' Group three: where are you?' No response but she heard screaming. ' Shizuma! Answer me! Amane, Miyuki! What's going on?' She was getting scared and then looked out the window again, to she older women shooting at one guy. She wanted to run outside and help them. ' Chikari was just getting up and looked at Nagisa with a smile. ' Chikari I want you to watch my father and take control in the house. I'm going to help group three and end things. When Hikari gets out, you and her hid my father and guard him with your lives. If I get in trouble, send Tamao out. Is that understood, everyone?' Nagisa ran out after everyone said 'yes'/

Amane, Shizuma and Miyuki were hiding behind trees and catching their breath.

" What the hell happened?" Nagisa asked as she walked over to a tired Miyuki.

" We got jumped…by this guy and…he is very good. Be careful…he's dangerous." Miyuki said between breaths.

" I will distract him and then I will tell you when to ambush him. He isn't going to harm anyone that I care about." Nagisa made a fist and reloaded her battle rifle. She walked over to Shizuma. " I going to talk things out with him and things might turn out to good. If I get in trouble, I want you to run back to the house and help out Chikari. THAT bitch hit her in the head her but she's all right. Group two got attacked, Chiyo escaped, Shion got away but Yaya is still missing. I think she's somewhere in the house." Nagisa touch Shizuma and kissed her forehead. " I don't want anything to happen to you. Please be safe and do as you're told, please. I love you, Shizuma." Nagisa walked away and down to the path where an enemy awaits her.

* * *

" Well, look who is here. Nice to see you again, Nagisa. I missed you dearly and so I came to see you with a couple of guests." Freddy said as he walked over to her and kissed her hand.

Nagisa laughed and told him. " What guests? They're all tied up and locked in rooms. My girls took out a bunch of men! That's really sad, Freddy. I told you not to come because I was having company over." Nagisa backed up and said, " I didn't want you to come here. This is my house, my life and I'm not going to let you get control of it." She was getting pissed off and heard that the girls are in position and Shizuma is at the house. " Well here is the end of the line for you, Fredrick! I'm not getting married to a ass like you!"

' Now!' and the girls surrounded him. Freddy smiled and then began to laugh. " I think you might not want to do that, Nagisa. I have your world in my hands now." Freddy pointed behind her and she turned around. Shizuma had a man with a real gun to her head. Nagisa wanted to run after her but knew that would kill her and she didn't want that. ' Shizuma! Are you o.k?' She began to cry and then tried to stop.

' I'm fine, Nagisa but this gun is getting uncomfortable. Hikari is guarding your father and Chikaru is with her. Call Hikari to snipe out this bitch so I can make a run for it.' Shizuma said with a smile. Nagisa nodded and Hikari got the message.

She went up to the roof and got into position. She put it on silence and shot at the guy in the back of the head. He passed out and Shizuma ran behind a tree. ' Thank you, Hikari! Nice shot! Get the other girls and come through the secret passage underground to the outside. But send Chiyo and Tsubomi to find Yaya. I don't want them outside to see this. Understood all of you?' Everyone got up and got ready for the plan.

Nagisa turned around and saw that Freddy pull out a real gun and pressed it up against her head. " The three of you get out of here and drop your weapons. All of them!" They did as they were told and ran toward the house but the Shizuma turned around and quietly hid behind a tree to listen.

* * *

" Why are you doing this, Freddy? I thought you were nice and sweet but I guess everyone has a little evil in them." Nagisa said and they both giggled. She touched his face and kissed him. Shizuma looked at them and looked away. ' She's not really meaning it. I know she isn't! She's acting.'

Freddy touched her face. " Why did you have to leave me? I couldn't believe you fell in love with that woman instead of me. I got really mad and wanted to have you for myself. I still remembered the time that you told me that you loved me and we had our first kiss. It was the summer before you left for that stupid school for smart kids and we had to say good-bye. I wanted for you and then I fell in love with another girl, Kaori. I did love her but not the same way that I loved you. When she died, I gave up and never loved again. Until I saw you at the college and knew that we could do it again. Please come back with me and we can fall in love again like old times." Freddy kissed her and Nagisa made the kiss deeper. But she knew something was wrong and broke the kiss.

She turned around to see a crying and hurt Shizuma. Nagisa shook her head and ran towards but Shizuma backed up. " I thought you said you were going to end things. I can't believe you are doing this, Nagisa. This isn't like you. I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong. We are too different than I thought. Don't speak to me every again and the wedding is off." Shizuma dropped to the ground crying and so didn't Nagisa.

Nagisa got up and ran over to her. She grabbed Shizuma and hugged, who was trying to escape but couldn't. She wiped her tears and gave her the best kiss to her lover. Shizuma still tired to pull away but then gave up and kissed back. Nagisa whispered into her ear, " I just getting to that. I still have everyone on stand by remember and know I'm going to make my move. Do you think I would never cheat on you? Stupid, remember I said yes when you asked me to marry you. I have to do those kinds of things on missions for the agency. Just wait here and I promise when I am done with everything, we go at it for hours if you like." Nagisa kissed Shizuma again. " I love you." ' Slow begin moving in, girls and be every quiet.'

When she turned around, she saw a very angry Freddy with a gun pointing at her. " I thought we were going all the way but I guess I was wrong. If I can't have you, then no one can. Good-bye forever, Nagisa Aoi." Freddy shot at her and hit her in the stomach. Nagisa dropped to the ground and called for everyone. Amane hit him the in head and he passed out. Everyone tied him up and brought him inside with a bleeding Nagisa. Shizuma call 911 right away and kneed right next to her. Hikari and Miyuki were trying to stabilize the bleed by putting pressure on it. Nagisa kept looking at everyone, who was crying.

" I'm o.k, guys. I've been hurt a lot worse." Nagisa took a breath and closed her eyes. Shizuma held her hand and tried not to cry.

Hikari and Miyuki nodded their heads toward Nagisa comment. " It's true, she has been through a lot worse positions than this. So don't worry everyone, she will make it. The worst that she has gone was getting shot in the heart and in the head. She died and then came back. She forgot everything and then slowly began remembering everything. This is like a scratch for her." Hikari said as she opened the door for the men in white, who gentle picked up Nagisa.

" Nice to see you again, John. It's been a while hasn't it." Nagisa said to one of the men. The man was tall with light blue eyes and brown hair. He looked like he works out and runs. He was around the same age as Shizuma.

" What did you do now, Nagisa? Did you cause a fight with a group of ninjas again?" Nagisa and John laughed the whole way to the car. " Who will be coming with us?"

" I will go with Tamao." Miyuki said and Tamao nodded. They both hopped into the back and Shizuma just watched them leave. Hikari and everyone hugged her and said everything will be o.k. They all went to bed and waited for a phone call from the hospital. The police came and took away the men and Freddy but left her father because he wanted to see if Nagisa was o.k.

* * *

" I'm sorry about giving you guys a hard time lately. Its just it came to a shock to me that my daughter was getting married to a lady like you. All she talked about was you when we were on vacation in Europe." Mr. Aoi smiled at Shizuma. " I will accept the marriage and let you have her, Shizuma. I will not pull her out of the family will but I have an idea that you might like. I want you to take over the family business when I retire in the future. I know that your father doesn't approve of this but I don't want to lose my only daughter. Do you accept my offer?" Mr. Aoi held out his hand.

Shizuma thought about it and looked at Mr. Aoi. She smiled and took his hand and accepted. " But first, let me graduate and major in business and world languages. That will help me get ready for the business. Thank you, Mr. Aoi and thank you for accepting our marriage. My father cut me off from everything in our family name but are the only kind father I have seen towards any girl." Shizuma wiped away a tear and Mr. Aoi hugged her.

By the time the phone call came it was at midnight. Miyuki gave Shizuma a good report and said that she would be out by the nighttime. Shizuma smiled and said to her friend, " Tell Nagisa that I said have a good recovery and see her tonight."

* * *

Everyone planned at welcome home party for Nagisa and the others. The younger girls made banners and other decorations. While they did that, Shizuma, Chikaru, Amane and Shion were in the kitchen making dinner and Nagisa favorite cake. Mr. Aoi signed paper for Shizuma and Nagisa and then made some call for work. When 6 o'clock came everyone hid, when a black car pulled up. Miyuki and Hikari walked behind Nagisa and opened the door.

" Surprise!" Everyone said and jumped up. The lights came on and a cake walked into the room. Nagisa smiled and said, " Thank you everyone!" Everyone walked over and softly gave her a hug.

Amane cut the cake and gave a piece to everyone. Nagisa told everyone for getting worried about her and that they can play the paintball game outside on the last day. They smiled and nodded in approval. Mr. Aoi came over and hugged his daughter and took her into the other room.

He pulled out a diamond ring. " This was my mother's ring when my father asked her to marry him. They were married for almost 60 years and had a great family." He opened her hand and placed it on it. " I want you to have it and give it to Shizuma. I have agreed on the marriage of you too and gave the family business to Shizuma after she graduates. She has agreed on everything and I don't want to lose my only daughter. I don't care about reputation and I'm not cutting you off from the family name. I love you, my little Nagi." Mr. Aoi wiped her daughter's tears and kissed her forehead. He hugged her until Shizuma came to get her.

" Everyone is heading off to bed for the night. Can I see you out, dad?" Shizuma said with a smile and both of them walked to the door and down the path to his car. " I will tell you when everything is right away. Keep in touch please." She said as he got into the car.

" I promise, I will. Bye, Shizuma. Congratulations." He laughed and the car pulled away.

* * *

Shizuma walked back up to the house and finished cleaning. She felt two soft arms rap around her waist.

" Please come to bed. I had a long day and I've been waiting to be alone with you. Remember my stomach so we have less physical for a while until its all better." Nagisa moved her hands under Shizuma's shirt and then rapped her hands under there. " Ready?"

Shizuma missed Nagisa touch on her body and quickly finished the dishes. She turned off all the lights and went up to bed. Nagisa was already in bed and Shizuma jumped right in with her. They heard that everyone else was having a good time and Nagisa smiled at her lover next to her. " Should we join them or take pictures for blackmail?"

Shizuma made her answer when she kissed Nagisa and slowly began taking her shirt off. She kissed her stomach carefully and then went for her bra. They both have been waiting to feel each other for more than 2 days. (New record! Ha-ha) Nagisa quickly took off her pants and then flipped Shizuma over. She kissed Shizuma as she unbuttons her shirt and bra. They both moaned for the warmth of each other's hands. She helped Nagisa with her pants and then threw everything off the bed.

Nagisa grabbed her stomach for a second and then rolled off of Shizuma. " Shit…that hurt like hell." She made sure that she didn't open anything. " You know I'm going against the doctor's order by avoiding sexual activity for almost 1 week. I think we wouldn't be able to do that. By we, I mean you, Shizuma." She laughed as she held her stomach. Shizuma gave her a no-you-didn't face and then hugged her close to her.

" Well, I can't handle 3 days and that's all. I can still kiss you right?" She whispered into her ear. Nagisa grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips.

" I said I COULDN'T do anything but I didn't mention saying that you can't." She looked at a happy Shizuma and then touched her face. " But there are some rules though. One you have to be very gentle with me. Two don't make me move to quickly or make me laugh too hard. Three… enjoy the fun." Nagisa kissed Shizuma and then grabbed her hand and began tracing again Shizuma careful went over the bandages and slid her hand down to her "happy hour" place. Nagisa moaned and wanted more. Shizuma entered her lover's warm body and slowly moving in and out.

" Shizuma…I. …Want… More!" Nagisa whispered and arched her back for a better feel. Shizuma added another finger and went faster and faster until they both were out of breath. " Shizuma, will you marry me?" She pulled out her grandmother's ring and showed it to her.

Shizuma began to cry and kissed her rapidly and said, " Yes!" Nagisa slid the finger on her finger and held her really close. " I want you to be mine, Nagisa. For the rest of my life."

Nagisa nodded and fell asleep knowing that their troubles are all gone.

* * *

Author's note:

Well let's see what happened: A paintball game came to life with real people. Freddy shot Nagisa in the stomach and went to jail. Shizuma got a future job running a multi-billion dollar corporation and Nagisa asked Shizuma to marry her. That sounds like good news to me! Review, comments and ideas needed cuz I'm running out with Freddy gone for now. Thanks for reading!

Sara


	10. Newly engaged and new couple

_Sorry about the late update, I've been busy helping my sister pack and I just came home today from a family party! So make for make up, I will do two chapters and maybe three if I'm not tired._

_Well its what you all have been waiting for, Christmas morning for our Strawberry friends and no more Freddy! Everyone had a very late night with Nagisa coming home from the hospital and make up for the day of war. I added a couple of surprises into this chapter. Enjoy the last two days of Christmas break for our friends!_

* * *

Nagisa woke up to a cold chill that came into room. She opened her eyes to a dark morning and decided to get up. She removed her baby's arm and grabbed her clothes from the table, in the corner. Nagisa went into the bathroom and took a quick hot shower. When she got out, she remembered what day it was… Christmas! She dried her hair and changed quickly without Shizuma waking up. Nagisa walked over to the closest and took up a sack of presents and went downstairs. Under the tree in the living room were presents from everyone else and she decided to join in with hers.

As soon as she placed the last present, she went upstairs to see and newly woken Shizuma. She skipped over and kissed her warmly. " Merry Christmas, honey!" Nagisa said into her ear.

Shizuma yawned softly and hugged her lover around the waist. " Merry Christmas to you too, baby. I'm going into a shower, want to come?" She began walking over with her clothes.

Nagisa shook her head and said, " Already did, sorry. I'm heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. See you when you get out."

Nagisa skipped out of the room and downstairs. She saw Tamao and Hikari come behind her. They wanted to help make breakfast and Nagisa nodded and they began.

* * *

While everyone was getting ready for the day, Yaya was in the shower and was thinking how to ask Tsubomi to marry her. ' I don't want to do it in front of everyone and I don't want to do it right before we leave either. I think I will do it tonight, when everyone heads to bed. I hope she says 'yes' and becomes happy like everyone else. I would feel like the luckiest woman in the world if she does.' She smiled and got out to dry off. ' It would make me happy to see that she is going to be my future. I love you, Tsubomi. With all my heart and soul.' Yaya stepped out of the shower and saw her little cutie, rubbing her eyes after a long night.

" Merry Christmas, Tsubomi. I have something to ask you." Yaya says as she walks over to her baby. ' What am I doing! I thought I was doing it tonight instead of now! But to late now, its now or never.'

Tsubomi hot up and hugged her Yaya. " Merry Christmas to you too, Yaya. What do you want to ask?" She sat on the bed again.

Yaya looked into her cute little eyes and poured out her heart. " Ever since Hikari fell in love with Amane, I thought that I would never fall in love again. But I had her since she came to Spica two years ago. She and I used to fight all the time until the day of the Etoile election between Spica and Miatar. She stayed with me in the same room and on the same bed. She never left my side until we fell asleep together. I thought to myself that I found her, the one just right for me. Even though her and I fight most of the time, she has great make up sex and kissing. But that's not what I fell in love her with." Yaya saw that Tsubomi was beginning to cry. She wiped the tears away and continued talking.

" I fell in love with her because she was there for me when I need help the most and need someone to hold. But later on in time, it began to grow into something really beautiful and it turned into ' I love yous'. I had this one thought that wouldn't come out my head and its about to come out now. So I will give my best with it…" Yaya kneeled on the ground and held out a black box and opened it. " My dear sweet little Tsubomi, will you marry me?"

Tsubomi nodded and jumped onto Yaya on the ground. She gave rapid kisses as she slid the ring onto Tsubomi's finger. " I love you so much, Yaya!"

" I love you too, my little angel." Yaya wiped her tears away and told her to get ready and meet her downstairs. Tsubomi went into a shower and was happy to know that the one she loves will always be with her.

* * *

Shizuma, Amane, Shion, Chikaru, Chiyo, and Miyuki were in the living room talking about what they should do today. Yaya came down with a huge smile on and sat on the ground, hugging her knees. She giggled and everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

" What's with the huge smile, Yaya?" Shizuma asked as she turned toward her.

" Ya, you seem a little too happy this morning than you usually are." Shion said and then got a whack in the head from Chikaru. " What! It's the truth."

Yaya got up when she saw Tsubomi down and she pointed at her. Everyone turned to see what she was pointing at and Shizuma smiled. She got up, high-fives her and then hugs her.

Shizuma whispered into her ear, " Congratulations, Yaya. I knew that it would be soon but doesn't it feel a lot better on you after you ask?"

Yaya smiled and returned the hug. Yaya sat down again and Tsubomi sat on her lap. Both of them were giggling now. Before anyone could ask anything, breakfast was done and served in the dinning room. The whole time, everyone stared at Yaya and Tsubomi, who were a little too happy now.

" What is everyone staring at?" Tsubomi said as she stopped eating and moved her hand under the table. But Nagisa saw it, before anyone else can. She looked at Nagisa, who lipped the same thing to Tsubomi as Shizuma did for Yaya. Tsubomi lipped 'thank you' back and then smiled.

" So what do you want to play to…" Shion asked everyone but got interrupted by Shizuma, Nagisa, Yaya, Tsubomi and Tamao.

" Truth or Dare!" They said together and jumped up. They ran into the kitchen and washed their plates. They sat down in the spots before and had the shot glasses ready. " We want to play in teams but they can't be with your lover." Tamao said as she grabbed Nagisa.

" Fine." When everyone else sat down and grabbed their glasses. They placed the empty bottle in the middle.

* * *

The teams were Nagisa and Tamao, verse Hikari and Yaya, verse Shizuma, Amane and Miyuki, and verse Chiyo and Tsubomi. They all had a couple of minutes to talk about their plans.

" O.k, since we are playing in pairs, we have to make things more interesting. We're adding double dare which is three shots and double truth." Nagisa said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and decided to whom to go first. Tamao and Nagisa were chosen. They turned the bottle and it landed on… Shizuma's group. They laughed and asked, " Truth, Dare or Double Dare?" They hoped for double and got their wish. The three girls took three shots and stood up.

" We want you to strip and since there is snow on the ground. Have a snowball fight with having Nagisa, Hikari and me watching, so no one gets jealous." They high-fived each other and they got stripped in the kitchen.

" This is so not cool from Nagisa." Shizuma said as she took off her top and bra.

" No shit! Our girls are screwed once they get into the bedroom." Amane said as she finished stripping. " It's so fucken cold out!"

" No crap, Amane! What did you think, it was nice and toasty out?" Miyuki said as she waited for Shizuma.

* * *

The others in the living room were blindfolded and the three others waited for them. The three victims walked outside and quickly started throwing snowballs. Nagisa yelled for them to come inside and they did. Nagisa helped Shizuma get changed and Hikari helped Amane. Tamao just blushed at Miyuki's beautiful body and Miyuki flushed from knowing that Tamao was watching.

' What am I doing! I like Chiyo but I also had feelings for Miyuki before. I think they are coming back and I might be falling in love with her again. Shit! This isn't good! I have to see how much Chiyo likes me and go from there.' Tamao said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

' Was Tamao just staring at me? She looks so cute, when she blushes like that. I never notice how beautiful she matured into and it's giving me a funny feeling inside." Miyuki hugged herself and then remembered something. ' Wait! Tamao likes Chiyo but I found out she liked me and I never got to return those feelings. I want a chance with her like Nagisa and Shizuma.' Miyuki finished changing and then sat down again. ' I will ask her tonight but where is she?' She looked around and saw that both, Chiyo and Tamao were missing.

* * *

Tamao took Chiyo up to their room for a second and sat her on the bed. Tamao paced the room. " Chiyo, how bad do you like me?" She asked as she looked at her.

Chiyo's smile turned into a frown. " I have to say I like you but I don't love you." She turned her head the other way. " I love someone else, Tamao. Sorry I had to get that out before anything happened."

Tamao walked over and smiled at her. " No that's fine because I'm beginning to have feelings for someone else like you. I did like you Chiyo but I wasn't sure where it was going. So… can we just be best friends like old times?" Tamao got up and held out her hand. " What do you say?"

Chiyo smiled and took her hand. She hugged her best friend and they ran downstairs to a waiting group. Miyuki smiled at Tamao as she turned and Shizuma caught her. " What was that all about, Miyuki? You crushing on her now?"

Miyuki smacked Shizuma and said, while blushing, " Maybe." Shizuma rubbed her head and laughed with Miyuki.

* * *

Amane spun the bottle and it landed on… well not expected, Hikari and Yaya. The girls were caught off guard and stopped giggling. " Well, what would you like?"

They whispered to each other and both said, " Double truth please." They both took three shots.

The girls made a plan. " We have separated truths for you. Yaya is: Why were you so happy this morning? Hikari is, without Amane knowing: Have you and Amane accidentally switched clothes after having sex?"

Yaya looked at a blushing Tsubomi and nodded at her. Yaya should everyone her hand and said, " I purposed to her this morning and we're engaged." Everyone yelled and gave their congratulations for them. Hikari yelled out of the blue, " Yes! We have before and sometimes on purpose." Amane dropped her mouth and lays back onto the ground.

' Why doesn't she just yell out that we have a video of us doing it, right before I purposed to her' Amane said to herself. Hikari came over and kissed her heart shot girlfriend, for saying I'm sorry.

Hikari spun the bottle when everyone settled down. It landed on… Tamao and Nagisa. They both smiled and said, " Bring on the hardest double dare!" They both took three shots and stood up.

" Take Nagisa's phone and take pictures of yourselves nude." Yaya said and looked a pissed off Shizuma and a jealous Miyuki.

Nagisa and Tamao laughed and Nagisa said, " Already done. Here go look for yourselves." Hikari and Yaya opened the gallery and the last nine pictures were they together. They both looked on how they did the pictures and blushed. They threw the camera at Nagisa and she looked at Shizuma, who looked like she wanted to punch Tamao.

" Keep your head on, Shizuma. They're not as good as ours though. No offence Tamao but Shizuma makes you look like a noob in these compared to ours." Nagisa said as she closed and the phone and put it away. Everyone laughed at a blushing Shizuma and Nagisa was proud that she said that. " What! It's true thought. Our pictures could out beat any of your pictures. I can bet on that. But first… lets open presents."

* * *

The girls ran toward the tree and passed out the gifts. They all got things that they need for the couple's lives. Nagisa then pulled out Shizuma's gift and gave it to her. Shizuma gave Nagisa her gift and they both opened them at the same time. Shizuma got a golden necklace with her name engraved in it with a diamond over the I. Nagisa got a bracelet that had her name engraved on the inside. They gave each a kiss and so didn't everyone else that got each gifts.

Miyuki sat in the living room, staring at the fire. Tamao came over with a rectangular box that was red and sat next to her. " Merry Christmas, Miyuki" Tamao blushed at her as she took the gift. Miyuki was surprised that anyone her gifts and opened it. It was a scrapbook from when they were all at school together with some photos they took over the last couple of days. Miyuki smiled at Tamao and hugged her.

" Thank you, Tamao. I love it and I promise to add more photos." Miyuki then kissed the top of Tamao's head. Tamao looked up into Miyuki's eyes and their heads slowly came closer and their lips brushed one another's.

Miyuki started the kiss and Tamao made it deeper. ' Her lips are so soft. I almost forgot what that felt like and she is a really good kisser.' Miyuki told herself as she and Tamao had their moment.

' I love how Miyuki's lips make me melt like ice cream on a hot day. I really like her and hope to go out with her.' Tamao told herself as she broke the kiss and blushed. She came close to Miyuki's ear and whispered, " Save some for later. I want to ask you something."

Tamao got up and then headed back into the dinning room.

After all the gifts were unwrapped, they decided to have a snowball fight outside for a while. They teamed up against one another and Chiyo joined Tamao and Miyuki's team, who end up winning anyway. When they all go inside, they changed into warmer clothes and had hot chocolate and cuddled. When everyone began to fall asleep, Shizuma and Nagisa got up and cleaned up. After they were done with that, they brought blanks down for everyone but saw that Miyuki and Tamao beginning to cuddle and fall asleep together.

" I'm getting tired, shall we?" Shizuma said as she sat down and lies against the back of the couch. Nagisa came over and lies in between her legs. " I love you." Shizuma said before falling asleep and Nagisa nodded in approval.

The whole group fell asleep together on their last night. Miyuki smiled at the sleeping Tamao and kissed her head, ' I'm feeling happy inside. I forget this feeling from so long ago that I can't remember. Tamao, can you help me remember?' She fell asleep knowing that she was finally happy again.

* * *

Author's notes:

So know we have a new couple and a broken couple. I was thinking having the next chapter be on Miyuki's former lover (Who wasn't Shizuma.) I will post the 11th late afternoon and maybe 12 before tomorrow. Leave reviews, comments or ideas so I can get an idea for later chapters or I might end it soon (which I hope not too so please send ideas!) Thanks for reading!

Sara


	11. Painful Memories

_Well I decided to make a chapter just for Tamao and Miyuki. I thought to bring up my version of Miyuki's past love. It mentions new people that will be mention later in time.  
Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The last day of break came and everyone said their good-byes but not for Tamao and Miyuki. Miyuki stopped Tamao and asked her to spend the last days of vacation with her. Tamao smiled and said 'yes'.

Miyuki drove her black Porch down a silent street and then came to the entrance gates. She typed her code in and the gates opened. She parked the car in her garage and helped Tamao with her suitcases. Tamao looked around the huge mansion and then stared in the room she would be staying in. Tamao placed her things down neatly and then lies on the bed.

Miyuki came over and sat down next to her. Tamao sat up laid her head on her shoulder and then looked up into her eyes. Miyuki cupped Tamao's face and kissed her soft lips that she longed for. Tamao rapped her arms around Miyuki and deepened the kiss.

' Why am I so happy when she touches me? I want her stay with me in this house for a while but I scared to ask.' Miyuki said to herself and then felt herself fall onto Tamao. She moved onto of Tamao and laid her hands on her chest. Tamao moaned softly in between kisses and she slow began moving her other toward Tamao's lower body.

Then all of a sudden, a similar voice in her head came to stop her. 'Miyuki, I love you and I shall only have you.' Miyuki broke the kiss and then got up. She looked in the mirror in front of her and saw that she was sweating.

" Miyuki, is everything alright? You look a little pale. Do you want me to get you some water?" Tamao said as she sat up and caught her breath.

" Tamao there is something I need to tell you. Just stay seated because I need to tell you about my last lover." Miyuki came over and Tamao moved closer to her. She grabbed her hand and smiled. " I'm not getting married as you can see because the guy I was supposed to marry, got married to another woman. But I'm happy for them and that means I have sometime to find my person to marry. But before all of this, I had only one person that I loved and she was a transfer student from the other side of Japan. Her name was Kiki and she was a year younger than I was. Still story is kind of like Shizuma's but I will just tell you.

" It was my fourth year at Miatar and I was rooming with Shizuma, of course. But I was so lonely all the time. I spent all my time either walking around or at the library, where no one can find me. Shizuma was the only one who could make me smile or make me laugh because she is just funny in general. Until that one day, the Sister told me that a transfer student was coming tomorrow and she told me to look after her. It was my first year as Student Council President and my first duty." Miyuki continued to tell the story and she remembers it as if it was yesterday.

Miyuki walked down the hallway to the Sister's office nervously because she was usually shy around new people. But as she opened the door, she stared at the beautiful girl sitting by the Sister's desk.

* * *

" _Miyuki Rokujo, I would like you for to meet Kiki __Takahashi." Sister said to Miyuki, who was still staring at the girl. The sister walked out to give the girls sometime to get to know each other._

_Kiki had light blue hair with beautiful gray almound shaped eyes. She had a mediam sized chest with a semi-athletic body. She was still a little bit short than Miyuki but still had long graceful legs. _

_Kiki stood up and walked over to Miyuki. " Nice to meet you, Miyuki-sempei." She held out her hand and Miyuki took it. It was was so soft that she never wanted to let go._

" _Nice to meet you, Kiki but you can just call me Miyuki." Miyuki smiled at her as Kiki giggled. The told each other about one another and sat down._

_They kept talking until Miyuki heard a noice in the hallway calling for her. " Miyuki! Where are you. My little hider." Shizuma said before openning the door. Miyuki stood up and introduced the two girls. They smiled to one another and Miyuki stared at Kiki._

" _Miyuki, you are need in the Student Council room for the meeting." Shizuma said. " I can show Kiki to her room and show her around the school, if you'd like."_

_Miyuki smiled and hugged her best friend. " Yes, it would help me a lot, Shizuma. See you two at dinner," She kissed Kiki's head and ran out of the room. ' Why did I just do that! I just met her less than two hours ago and I'm already kissing her head! I need to control myself.'_

_Kiki blushed as she felt Miyuki's two soft lips touched her forehead. She touched the place where she was kissed and giggled. Shizuma crossed her arms and shook her head at her. " Does she do that to everyone, Shizuma?" Kiki said as she turned toward the door._

_Shizuma shook her head and followed her out. ' I wonder what is up with Miyuki? She never acts this happy unless its by me. I need to ask her tonight before we head off to bed.' She showed her every inch of the grounds before dinner came. Kiki was tired from all the walking and decided to go into her room. _

_Kiki got to her room and saw that she had it all to herself. She put her clothes away and then laid down on the bed. The kept thinking about Miyuki and how her lips flet against her head. ' Why can't I get her out of my head? Her lips made me all happy inside and her scent drives me wild. I think I maybe beginning to like her.' She blushed that thought wanted to see Miyuki again and ask her about her feelings for her._

_Dinner came slowly for Miyuki and the meetings made her sleepy. But when she heard the final purposal she gathered her things and left the room. She ran to Kiki's room and openned it quietly. She saw her asleep on the bed and decided to wake her up. Miyuki walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. ' She looks so cute when she sleeps. Why am I so happy when I'm around her. I beginning to think I like her more than a friend.' She gently touched her face and saw her eyes begin to open._

_Kiki smiled and said, " Hello, Miyuki. What are you doing here?" She sat up and stretched her little body out._

" _I wanted to come get and head down to dinner together. I waited for you to get up and decided to do it myself." Miyuki got up the bed and began heading toward the door._

" _Miyuki, I think I'm beginning to have feelings for you." Kiki said as she walked toward Miyuki. She rapped her arms around her and laid her face into her back. " Do you have any for me?"_

_Miyuki turned around and touched the girls face. " I…think…I do." Miyuku brought her face up and kissed her quickly on the lips. She saw Kiki lift her arm and rap it around her and pulled her into another one. " We should head down for dinner and then we can do something." She smiled and took the girls hand and led her down to the dinning hall. _

_They sat with Shizuma and a couple of other girls. Miyuki couldn't take her eyes off of her and that's when Shizuma noticed something. _

" _Whats going on between you two?" Shizuma whispered into Miyuki's ear._

" _I think we like each other and we kind of…kissed upstairs." Miyuki blushed as she told Shizuma's ear, what happened. Shizuma smiled and patted her back._

_

* * *

_

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months and that's when the girls relationship was at the top. They couldn't stop thinking about each other, they couldn't take their hands or lips of one another. But one day before exams, Miyuki took Kiki to a place by the lake where no one can see them. She had a blanket and a pinic basket.

_They sat down and had lunch together and then cuddled. Miyuki laced her fingers in and out of Kiki's. Then, kissed her fingertips and then her lips. Kiki pushed Miyuki onto the blanket and laid her head against her chest._

" _I love you, Miyuki." Kiki said inches away from Miyiku's mouth._

" _I love you too, Kiki/" Miyuki brought her head down to hers and met her lips. They began roaming each others body and began taking clothes off._

_Kiki stopped the kiss and then laid on her back and moved Miyuki on top of her. " I want you, Miyuki/" She grabbed Miyuki's hand and traced her chest and down to her lower body. Miyuki moaned and kept her hand there._

" _I want you too." With those words, they began quickly taking each others clothes off and touching each with warm sof t hands. Miiyuki began kissing Kiki's neck and then Kiki said something that took her into something deeper. _

"_Miyuki, I love you and I shall only have you." Kiki said between moans from Miyuki. Kiki looked into Miyuki's eyes and she nodded. They kept going until they had no more energy left. Kiki rapped a blanket around them and held each other. They stayed like that until Miyuki heard Shizuma's voice coming closer._

_They changed quickly and finished off the food. Shizuma came over and saw the two sweating and guessed something happened. " I was just looking for you too. I have some bad news for the both of you. Kiki, your parents are transferring you back to your old school and Miyuki, the head sister would like to talk to you about this. I'm sorry about the news but its all true." Shizuma turned around and headed back for the dorms._

_Kiki covered her mouth with her hand and began crying. Miyuki hugged her and tried to calm her down. " Every time I get comfortable at a school, they have to move me around. Why can't I just stay at one school for more than a couple of months?" Kiki cried into Miyuki's chest for a while until they decided to go back. _

_Neither of them ate a lot at dinner and Kiki went up early to begin packing. They didn't speak to one another ever again and Miyuki began cry for her touch. She watched as Kiki leave and watched her drive away out of her life. Miyuki went inside and locked herself in there for a couple of days._ _Shizuma saw this as ' Hell week' for her and her best friend. She comforted her and kept her smiling._

_One day before Christmas, she received a letter from Kiki and it was a good-bye letter saying how she misses her and will never forget her. Miyuki hugged it to her chest and cried for the whole night. The day Christmas came was the worst; she got another letter saying that Kiki committed suicide for being over depressed about her. Miyuki ran into the bathroom and got sick. _

_Shizuma came into the room and saw the letter on the ground and read it. She ran into the bathroom to see her Miyuki a mess. She cleaned her up and comforted her for the longest time in the world._

" _Shizuma, I'm going to make a promise that I'm never going to love again in my life." Miyuki said into her friend's ear._

" _If that's what you want, then it's o.k. with me." Shizuma said as she and her fell asleep in each arms for the night. _

* * *

Tamao was crying into Miyuki's chest and shaking her head. Miyuki held back her tears long enough and cried into the blue-headed girl. Tamao felt tears and saw her crying. She touched her face and waited for her to finish. She wiped Miyuki's tears away and kissed her on the cheek.

" I can't keep that promise anymore, Tamao." Miyuki said as she came closer to Tamao's face.

" Why can't you?" Tamao said quietly.

" Because I think I fell in love again." Miyuki kissed her Tamao and fell back onto her.

Tamao and her made a slow and quiet lovemaking. They were under the covers hugging and saying how much they love each other. " Miyuki, I promise I would never do anything to hurt you or me. I want to be with you." Tamao said into her chest.

" I like that promise, Tamao. I would like that for me too. I love you, my little angel." She kissed Tamao on the head before falling asleep, knowing that she has someone to care about.

'Kiki, I know that you have been watching over me. You brought something into my life that I will keep forever. I want you to keep watching over my little Tamao and me. Thank you again, my love' Miyuki said in her sleep and dreamt of her with the little girl next to her.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry about the late update! This chapter was hard for me to do with going back and thinking of a relationship for Miyuki. But I guess this will have to do. Send me ideas for the next chapter and more to come. Review, comments and ideas…. Keep leaving them!

Thanks for reading!

Sara


	12. Club, fashion and a new side

_Sorry about the late updates but I have sports to play for the summer. Thanks for the reviews from everyone but I need ideas for chapters to come or this story is going to end. But I think I'm going to make it interesting by bring something back from the past and see how it goes. Nagisa and Shizuma with their friends' hangout and getting ready for the Winter Ball. Time to read now and here is goes!_

* * *

Nagisa's dream in her bedroom, at the their apartment…

_Nagisa wakes up in an empty bedroom but hears the shower going. She gets and decided to scare her lover, while in the shower. She quietly opens the door and opens the shower curtains. Shizuma's body still makes her blush and then quickly undresses to join her. Nagisa raps her arms around her waist and pulls her toward her._

_Shizuma smiles and touches the arms around her waist. " Freddy, why do always have to come in while I shower? But I like the company. I miss Nagisa, do think she is o.k?" Shizuma asks as she faces 'Nagisa' but kisses someone above her._

_Nagisa looks up and see whom she is talking to. The one person in the world she hates after he shot her; Freddy was Shizuma's husband. _

" _Well, I saw that you looked bored in the bathroom and decided to surprise you. Like I always do every morning." Freddy kisses her shoulder and hugs her. " I think she is o.k but she never come to see you after she got her job. I guess that she never has time for you anymore. But I do have to say, that you did the right choice by going out with me." Freddy kissed her as if Nagisa wasn't there._

_Nagisa ran out of the bathroom and saw that everything was different from their apartment. It had pictures of Shizuma and Freddy with their friends from college. There were a couple of Shizuma and her and she began to cry. No one heard her and dropped to the ground._

" _Now I see what kind of dream Shizuma was having at the house. I hate this dream! It's too really and I'm the only one that can have Shizuma! She is mine and only mine!" Nagisa got up and waited for Freddy to leave for work. _

_Shizuma gave him a good-bye kiss and shut the door behind her. She dropped to the ground and cried. " Why did I make that stupid move on Nagisa? I loved her with all my heart and I hate this man from when he shot her. I want her back in arms and telling me that she loves me and will never leave me. I want her to kiss me with those two soft gentle lips and make me melt into her arms. I want the feel of her hands on my body while we make love every night. I want you back Nagisa!" She kept crying and hugged herself._

_Nagisa walked over to her and hugged her. She whispered into her ear, " I will always love you, Shizuma. No one can take you away from me and make them have you. I will be the only one to be yours. I love you, my sweet Shizuma." _

_Shizuma became wide-eyes and hugged Nagisa. " Why aren't you here? I want you to be mine forever just like we promised. Where are you anyway?" Shizuma broke the hug and touched Nagisa's face and kissed the air._

_Nagisa grabbed her hand and touched her chest with it. " I'm there, Shizuma. I will always be there for you and will never leave. I love you, dummy! I just can' believe your with him. I thought you could do a lot better than that." Nagisa said as she and Shizuma laughed at her. _

" _I want you here, Nagisa. Come back to me and hold me forever. I want you to say over and over again on how much you love me. Please, come back to me, my little angel." Shizuma said as she began to cry again and hugged Nagisa's ghostly figure. _

" _I will always be here, Shizuma. I love you and keep playing our lullaby every night. I shall return to that music and be here to tell her how much 'I love you'." Nagisa cried into Shizuma's chest and felt two soft hands come around her back._

" _I will always play for you. Wake up, Nagisa and we can always play together." Shizuma said and Nagisa closed her eyes._

* * *

Nagisa woke up in the apartment and looked next to her. Shizuma was still asleep and holding on to her. She began to cry softly and got up from the bed. She walked into the living room and looked out the window. ' I hate that fucken dream! I never want that to happen! I will not let anyone take Shizuma away from me!' Nagisa dropped onto the ground crying and curled up into a ball, in the corner.

Shizuma woke up to nothing in her arms and began to panic. She jumped out of bed and ran into the living room, to see a crying Nagisa. She ran over to her and held her close to her chest. " What are you doing out here, Nagisa? It's too early in the morning to be up. Come back to bed, my sweet."

Nagisa cried harder when she heard those words. She lifted her head and wiped her tears and calmed down. " I had the same nightmare as you, Shizuma. I was gone and you had Freddy but you didn't want him. You cried for me and wanted me back in your arms. You told me that you made the stupidest mistake of your life when you left me for him. I told you that you never left me and that I was always with you, in your heart. I told you to always play our lullaby every night and I would come to you." Nagisa looked up and saw Shizuma crying. " But here is something to make sure that you never leave me. You are wearing my promise to always have you and only you, Shizuma. I love you with all my heart."

Shizuma got up and brought Nagisa with her. She held her to her heart and kissed the two lips that changed her life forever. Nagisa deepened the kiss and then tickled Shizuma's sides. Shizuma began to laugh in their kiss and broke out laughing. Nagisa ran into the bedroom and back onto the bed. Shizuma followed her and jumped into her arms.

" I will always keep my promise to you, my little Nagi. Every time you have a bad dream like that, just look down onto your finger and remember my love. I love you too. Just remember that the Winter Ball is tomorrow and your going with me." Shizuma said as she snuggled into her chest.

Nagisa giggled and rubbed the top of her head. " Who do think I was going with, silly? I won't go if it wasn't you. You're my only date, Shizuma." Nagisa got Freddy's ticket and looked at it. " Even though, I really want to go but I'm not going without you." She ripped the ticket and threw it on the ground. " I guess I will just have to wait for in to come into theaters now. I want to see it with my friends and my lovely fiancé."

Shizuma grabbed Nagisa and rapped her arms around her waist. They fell asleep knowing that their dreams with Freddy will never happen.

* * *

They didn't wake up until 11 and took turns taking showers. Nagisa made brunch, when Shizuma was in the shower and getting changed. She made Shizuma's favorite and placed it on the table. Shizuma came running out, when she smelt the air and knew what it was. They ate in silence and Nagisa got up, to wash her plate.

Then she came out and then sat down on the couch. She waited for Shizuma to crack, which she did and ran over to her. Shizuma cuddled with Nagisa, with her in her chest and laughing. Nagisa lifted her head and laughed a confused lover.

" I win! I got you!" Nagisa said and whacked her in the chest softly.

Shizuma made a pouting face and got up. She walked out of the room and washed the dished. She tried to make Nagisa to get up but it didn't work. " I don't want to play out game anymore because it isn't fair to any of us. Can we call a truce?" Shizuma looked out into an empty living room and then walked into another empty room. " Nagisa, where are you?"

" What are you looking for, Shizuma?" A familiar voice came behind her and she slowly turned around. She dropped her mouth and couldn't believe who it was. It was Karen, Lee and Tyler at the door with water guns to Nagisa head. They laughed at the look on her face and dropped the guns.

" You should have seen your face, Shizuma. You looked like you saw a ghost." Lee said as he high-fives the three around him.

" Who came up with the idea?" Shizuma said and crossed her arms. Everyone knew what that meant and pointed to Nagisa and Karen.

" Shit! We're screwed! Run for our lives!" Nagisa and Karen said together and booked it out of the room. They opened the main door and ran down the hallway. They made it to the elevators and then heard footsteps coming from behind them.

" You're right. You both are screwed but one is more than the other. Who called the shots and planned the whole thing?" Shizuma said as she walked to the frightened women.

Karen pointed at Nagisa and ran back for the room. Nagisa smiled and backed up to the wall. Shizuma gave her ' I'm-going-to-screw-you' look and walked over to her Nagisa. Nagisa dived under her legs and ran back toward the room. ' What the fuck! She's getting away!'

* * *

Nagisa ran back to the room and shut the door behind her. The three friends looked at the tired girl and hid her in the coat closet. Just as they closed the door, Shizuma bangs on the door and Lee opened it.

" Where the hell is she?" Shizuma said as she looked around the room.

Karen and Tyler backed up and sat on the couch. They looked like they were about to shit themselves and kept quiet. Lee stood there and crossed his arms. She shook her head and then laughed. " Never mind. I know where she is. Why don't you come out of the closet, my little devil?"

Nagisa thought of something fast and hung herself in a hung up coat that was long. When Shizuma opened the door and looked around, she couldn't find her. When she closed the door and sat on the chair near the door.

Tyler broke the silence and jumped up. " Why don't we go clubbing tonight? The five of us with Miyuki, Tamao and some other friends. What do you think, Shizuma?" He looked at a silent woman that was waiting for Nagisa to jump out.

Nagisa jumped out of the closet and ran over to Tyler. " Ya! I would love to a club. I need to get the stress out from the other day."

Karen looked at Nagisa and asked, " What happened, Nagisa?"

Nagisa sat down and lifted her shirt, to revel a circular scar, near her bellybutton. " Freddy came to the house waiting me in his life but I said I already have someone. He told me that 'if he can't have me then no one should' and then shot me. I was rushed to the hospital and found out that someone released him that night. But I'm not worried about him anymore." She looked at Shizuma that had her mouth open with everyone else. " I got some secrets off my chest and told them to my friends that stayed at the house with us. But overall, I think Shizuma's body still hurts from where I shot her with my paintball gun." She laughed at her with Karen, Lee and Tyler. They high-fived each other and then looked at a blushing Shizuma.

" That's not fair! You guys had better weapons and technology because of your secret." She stood up and headed for the bedroom. " I'm going to look for something for tonight. Why don't you guys do the same and meet back here at 9?"

* * *

They all nodded and ran out. They knew that they didn't have anything and went to the mall. Nagisa sat in the living room and touched her painful scar. ' I can't believe that someone would release him and then hid him. I can't wait to see him again and then finally end everything.' She pounded the ground and stared at the ground. ' I will never like that asshole every again. I will never talk to him or even say a word to him. I want him out of my life.

Shizuma came out to see what the noise was and then saw Nagisa on the ground with a fist. She walked over to her and bent down to touch her face. " Is everything o.k, Nagisa. Why didn't you tell me that he was let go?"

Nagisa got up and headed for the bedroom. Something inside of her snapped and released an evil inside of her heart. " I don't want you to worry about him anymore. He is gone from our lives and never coming back. And if he does, is isn't going to see the pretty side of me and never wanting to see it again." Shizuma looked at Nagisa's eyes that were turning black.

Shizuma got worried and walked over to her. She hugged her and then finished looking for something. ' What just happened with Nagisa and her eyes? She looked like as if she was someone else. Like a second person in her.' She shook her head and tried on the outfit. It was a light blue tank top that cut low with a pair of jeans. She decided to wear a pair of sneakers with it. She looked at Nagisa, who beat her to it.

Nagisa wore her outfit and then looked at Shizuma's mouth. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt with a black mini skirt. She wore heels with it and cream-like tights. Shizuma wanted to jump on her and rape her for how beautiful she looked. " What do you think? Or should I ask your mouth that is dropped to the floor?" She giggled and walked over to her.

Shizuma blushed and nodded in approval. " What do you think of mine?" Nagisa walked over to her closet and pulled out a white mini skirt with black heels. Shizuma tired it on and looked at herself. " I like this a lot better. I think you should major in fashion design, Nagisa. You would be perfect for it."

Nagisa smiled and hugged her. " I've already began taking classes for it and design some of my own clothes. Would you like to see first hand, Shizu?" She brought out a black drawing pad and handed it Shizuma.

Shizuma sat down on the bed and opened it. She flipped open each page with excitement and closed it with a smile. " I bet anyone would wear these clothes any day, Nagisa. They are very well down. I'm proud of you."

Nagisa blushed and hugged her book and her lover. " Thank you, Shizuma. I need that to be said before I break out the better news."

Shizuma sat back down on the bed and waited for her lover's news. Nagisa held out a paper and she took it from her. She read it and became wide-eyed. She looked up at a blushing Nagisa and opened her mouth to say something but nothing come out.

Nagisa looked at her and nodded to the paper. " I was asked to…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's notes:

I thought to leave you on the thought with what was on the paper. The dream was something I originally planned but the fashion thing was at the last minute. Leave more comments, ideas and reviews please! Thanks for reading.

Sara


	13. Lose Control

_Here is part 2 of the last chapter. Enjoy the excitement! I do not own any of the companies that are used and the characters once again._

_**Warning: Violence is very strong in this chapter and language is going to be used.**_

From the last chapter...

Shizuma sat back down on the bed and waited for her lover's news. Nagisa held out a paper and she took it from her. She read it and became wide-eyed. She looked up at a blushing Nagisa and opened her mouth to say something but nothing come out.

Nagisa looked at her and nodded to the paper. " I was asked to…

* * *

Nagisa walked over to Shizuma on the bed and held her hand. " I was asked to create clothes fro several companies, when my teacher saw my work. She called up her connections and faxed some of my work over. They were shocked and came to the school. I told them I was a freshman and then they knew that I was meant for job. They gave me several cards to companies like Hollister, American Eagle, Debs and more. I accepted the job and they said to keep drawing and then give one a call to see if they like your work. They left and I got really excited. That's the better news." Nagisa looked at a happy Shizuma and hugged her.

" That's the best news I've heard in a long time. I haven't heard anything like this since you passed your French final 4th year." Shizuma giggled and Nagisa laughed with her. Shizuma stopped laughing, when she remembered Nagisa's eyes and behavior. " Nagisa, there is something I want you ask you. What happened to you before you walked into the bedroom?"

Nagisa got up and looked at the mirror. " No one has ever seen that side of me except for Hikari and Miyuki on missions. I have an evil feeling when I get really mad or pissed off. I lose control of myself and it comes out. My eyes turn black and get a rush of power. Every time I get into this state, it grows and I get something new. This time it was fangs and I think it's going to get worse next time." Nagisa faced a scared Shizuma, who was on the bed hugging the covers. Nagisa felt tears coming and finished. " I didn't want you to ever see that or when I'm in it. I hate when you get scared because it makes me feel that I can't be with you or anyone." Nagisa looked up. She made a surprised face and shook her head at her thought. " This is why we have been have our dreams. It's because of the monster inside of my heart and it's going to get worse every time. I don't want you to leave Shizuma. I hope you can accept this problem with me and still love me for I am. I don't think I can live without you right now or ever." She dropped to the ground, trying to hold back the tears and made fists.

Shizuma got up and slowly walked over to her. She bent down and hugged her. " Hey, don't you ever say that! I will always be with you and will love you for you are. I know now not to piss you off." Both of them laughed and she continued. " You have to give me a sign that your on the verge of this state, so I can get you out of there and stop you. But I think I know how to do it. Care to see, my little monster?"

Nagisa gave her a confused look and then felt two lips on hers. She kissed back and then fell on the floor. When Nagisa broke the kiss, she began to laugh and looked at Shizuma. " I think that could pull anyone out of that state or worse. I love the idea but make sure that I'm done doing whatever but make sure I'm not killing anyone. Stop me if anything gets out of hand. Promise me that, Shizuma."

Shizuma nodded and hugged her little angel. ' I will not lose you to that side or any side. I want you to be the Nagisa that I love and will always be with forever. I promise to never lose you even if this is a problem. I love you. My little devil girl.'

Nagisa got up and put her black book away. " Why don't we finish changing and getting ready for tonight because I fell like I can dance all night."

" I hope that isn't a promise, honey. Because you know that I will take advantage of that and get my hopes up." Shizuma said and rubbed her head in Nagisa's back. She stayed like this for a couple of minutes and then began to finish getting ready.

* * *

Nagisa straightened her hair and left it down. Shizuma did her usually, brush it and then up in a ponytail. They grabbed their jackets and waited for the others to come at 9. It was only 8 and they decided to eat something quickly and then clean up. By the time, they began eating Karen rushed into the room and dropped her mouth. Lee and Tyler laughed at Karen and then dropped their mouths too. They looked at the two girls and then straightened up.

Karen wore a black tank top that reveled some of her belly and a mini jean skirt. She wore leather boots with silver jewelry like Shizuma. Lee wore a light blue Hawaiian shirt with semi dress with casual shoes. He wore his colon that drove Nagisa crazy because she loved the smell. Tyler was an old ball from them. He wore a Hollister polo shirt and then a causal dress pants with his sneakers. He also wore colon but that drove Karen crazy because she wanted that stuff so bad.

" Hey, where are Miyuki and Tamao?" Nagisa asked as she put the dishes away.

" They are getting the other friends from the train station. They told us that had to lie to get out of the place they were coming from." Karen said as she sat next to Shizuma and finished. " They want to meet us at the club for them. She said she had to pick up a Yaya, Hikari with Amane and a Tsubomi."

Nagisa began to laugh and high-fived each other while the other three didn't know what they were doing. She wiped away a tear and said, " They are coming from my old school and had to make up something to get out of that prison. Shizuma and I used to do that all the time but without the lying part. Well, do you guys want to leave now?" Nagisa quickly walked into the bedroom and gently sprayed herself with her perfume. She got out and made sure that everything was off and then locked the front door.

* * *

Everyone walked down to the Shizuma's BMW and got in. Nagisa sat in front, while everyone else was in back. The ride was quiet but not until they got to the club. It was a very famous club in the area and it was named ' The Place' for the college kids. Shizuma parked the car, where no one can steal it. They went in and got a table and waited for the others. But they didn't have to because they came in right after them. Hikari was wearing a light blue dress and flats and Amane was wearing her usual men clothes, a shirt and a pair of pants with white sneakers. Yaya was wearing a black top with a white skirt and black shoes and Tsubomi wore a purple mini dress with her boots. Miyuki was wearing a blue blouse and black formal pants with her white sneakers.

Yaya spotted out the table and the group headed over to them. " What's up, guys! Ready to dance the night away?" She looked at Tsubomi, who was listening to the music already. They ran off to the dance floor and began grinding in their own little corner.

Shizuma giggled and rapped her arm around Nagisa waist and pulled her close to her. A waitress came over and asked if everyone wanted a drink. Nagisa ordered a mudslide; Shizuma got a blue margarita on the rocks with Karen and Miyuki, Amane and Hikari just got Shirley Temples. They listened to the European club music that was perfect for dancing. Then out of the blue, Chikaru and Shion came over.

" Shizuma! What's up! Amane and Shizuma, how do you bodies feel from the game? Do they still need some ice?" Chikaru and Nagisa gave each other high-fives and sat down next to her. " When did you guys get here at?"

" We just got here. We just needed a break from everything that happened from the week. With the nosebleeds, the paintball game that turned real, the crazy mad lady chasing you with handcuffs. The whole shebang." Nagisa said as she laughed at Shizuma, who whacked her in the back of the head.

The drinks came and they showed I.Ds and began drinking their drinks. When Shizuma finished, she got up and held out her hand. " Is your offer still up for me, my little devil?"

Nagisa chugged her drink and stood up. " Ya it is!" She took her hand and led her to where Yaya was.

Shizuma stood behind Nagisa and pulled her close. " You know how to grind, Nagisa?" Nagisa gave an evil smile and bent her knees and moved her body really close to her body. Shizuma was shocked and rapped her hands around her waist and moved their bodies to the beat of the song. Nagisa laid back against Shizuma and rested her hands on Shizuma's. They danced for hours and then saw Hikari and Amane dancing with them. Then Karen and Tyler and then Lee brought over a girl from school that they knew.

Shizuma smiled and continued dancing with her angel. Everyone around them enjoyed dancing with each other and then Nagisa stopped and went over to Miyuki, who was sitting alone. She held out her hand and asked her to dance. Miyuki smiled and grabbed her hand. They went over to where everyone was and Miyuki and her began grinding. Everyone dropped their mouths and saw a pissed off Tamao. Tamao grabbed Shizuma and began grinding with her. Shizuma and Miyuki looked at each other and switched girls and continued dancing. Everyone had a great time and it was 2 o'clock in the morning. They danced to one more song and that's when their fun ended.

* * *

A guy with a red polo and dress pants walked in and looked at Nagisa. She felt someone looking at her and looked up. She stopped dancing and began to make fists. Shizuma opened her eyes and looked at Nagisa's hands. " Shit! Why is her here!" She grabbed her and moved her back to the table and sat her down. Everyone else followed them and looked at Shizuma, who was panicking. " Nagisa! Are you o.k?" She touched her face and saw it was too late.

Nagisa's eye slowly began turning black and showed her fangs to her. Shizuma grabbed her and took her outside. Everyone ran out with them and turned around to laughing.

" Well, well. Nice to see everyone again." Freddy came up behind them and trapped them down the ally, next to the club.

Shizuma looked at Nagisa, who was trying to hold back but then gave in to herself. Her hair got strips of black in it and she let go of Nagisa. " What the hell do you want, bitch? You already got your pleasure before. Shizuma tell everyone to leave…NOW!" Everyone ran away except for her, who hid behind a wall incase of everything.

Freddy moved closer to her but then saw what was happening. He pulled out his gun again and pointed at her. " Well now, it's just you and me again, honey. But I guess now someone is going to DIE NOW." He shot at her and she dodged the bullet. He kept shooting until her had nothing left.

" What that all, Fredrick? I thought you would have done better than that." Nagisa stood up and walked over to him. She took the gun and snapped it in half. Freddy began shacking and backed up to the wall. " Aww… is someone scared? Well too bad, shithead because the tables have turned!" Nagisa lifted him into the air by the neck and threw him against the wall. He became unconscious and she walked over to him. " Good-night, Fredrick." She wanted to deal the final blow but something was staring at her.

Shizuma walked over to her and became scared for what her Nagisa became of. They stared at each other and no one moved but then Nagisa walked toward her. Her hands were covered in blood because of Freddy's head. She smiled and then stopped, she was in light were Shizuma could she her. " Well, what do we have here? A lovely lady like you shouldn't be in an ally with someone like me. You may never know what could happen." Shizuma stood absolute still, when Nagisa's hand touched her face. " I believe this girl is very lucky to have a beautiful lady like you. She wants me to tell you to get away but you know that if you move, it could be your last."

Shizuma touched her face and whispered into her ear. " I'm not scared of you because if you lay a finger on me, Nagisa would never forgive you." She pulled her head back and saw a calm face.

" Shizuma, don't ever try to sweet talk me again." Nagisa's other side made a fist and was about to use it. But something inside her stopped her. She grabbed her head and said, " What the hell, Nagisa! Stop yelling at me! I can't stand it!" She dropped to the ground and said her final words, " My name is Kikyo and this won't be the last time. She is going to loss a piece of herself every time she turns into me. When she reaches her limit, she may never return to you, Shizuma. You've been warned." Nagisa collapsed into Shizuma's arms and was out of breath.

' Nagisa, I don't want you to be like that. Please don't ever turn into her again. I don't want to lose you like I lost Kaori. I won't be able to live without you. ' Shizuma got up and carried her to the car and buckled her up in the back seat. Shizuma drove them straight home and didn't talk to anyone. She cared Nagisa into the bedroom and got her ready for bed.

* * *

Nagisa began to open her eyes, when Shizuma laid her in bed. She looked at Shizuma, who was getting her and got up. " Shizuma, my head hurts." Shizuma ran into the bathroom and got her some medicine for it. Nagisa took the medicine and got up. She hugged Shizuma and cried. " I hate Kikyo! She almost hurt you and I want her to touch you. I would never let anyone hurt you, Shizuma. You mean too much to me, I never want to lose you."

Shizuma held the girl in her arms and rubbed her back. " It's o.k, honey. You're safe now with me. Just promise me that you will say something before turning o.k. I don't want to lose you. Just promise me that you won't lose yourself." Shizuma collapsed onto the ground and Nagisa touched her face. She kissed her and she pushed onto the ground. " Is your head better enough to do this?" Shizuma saw a smile on Nagisa face and laughed.

" I still do it if I was dying." Nagisa began kissing her again and quickly removed every piece on clothing on both of them. They didn't move from the soft floor and just grabbed a blanket for them. Shizuma fell asleep in her arms and she rubbed her back. Shizuma smiled and snuggled closer to her. Nagisa looked at her and laid her head against hers.

' Why did you scare her like that, Kikyo? I would have never forgave you, if you laid a finger on her.' Nagisa said to herself but then something in her head responded.

' Well too bad, Nagisa. It's not my fault that I can't control my anger. Do you remember when you lost her temper once and I came to be?" Kikyo said and giggled.

Nagisa looked up to the ceiling and responded. ' Ya, I was on my first mission with Hikari in Paris. We had to take out a threat to the country like Hitler. He got Hikari and pointed a gun at her. He threatened to kill her if I didn't surrender. I dropped my gun on the ground and got pissed that my best friend is going to die. I let my anger and kissed him with one punch to the head. Hikari looked at me and hugged me. I got you inside me now that I've killed.'

' Very good, Nagisa. Now how does it feel to kill and get mad?'

She looked at Shizuma and touched her face. ' It feels good when it is used properly like tonight. I wanted to end our misery from Freddy.'

Kikyo laughed in her head. ' You better turn on the TV, now because something did happen tonight.'

Nagisa turned on the TV and went to the news. " Tonight around 2:30, there was a huge fight and someone was rushed to the hospital. His name has not been released to us yet. No one saw what happened. They did hear gunshots. There was two pieces of a gun found near the man and blood on the ground. We will report on an update in the morning." She turned off the TV and smiled.

' Freddy desired that shit that I gave him. Now he knows to never piss me off again.' Nagisa giggled and snuggled closer to her lover. She rapped the blanket around them and she fell asleep.

* * *

Mean while at Karen house, eleven friends paced the house after they watched the news.

" What the fuck! Who did that?" Karen said as she sat down.

Lee stood up and stared at the TV. " Weren't we at that club tonight and down that ally with Shizuma and Nagisa? Oh my God! She couldn't have!" Lee fell to the ground and smacked it.

Tyler stared at Lee and said, " Ya we were and Nagisa told us to leave but her and Shizuma never left. I know Shizuma wouldn't do anything like that. She can get pissed off but not that bad."

Hikari and Miyuki stared at each other. " Do you think IT'S happening again, Miyuki?" Hikari said as she hugged Amane, who was staring at her.

Miyuki nodded and stood up. " We have a problem, you guys. But I don't want anyone to panic please. Can you promise me that?" Everyone nodded and Hikari stood up with her.

Miyuki told them how the three of them are secret agents and what the mission was. She told them what happened to Nagisa and what happens if she gets pissed off. " She has a second side to her like in fiction, a vampire or a werewolf. But she is neither of them. She is a creature that will kill is she isn't stopped after a certain point. Shizuma got in there just before Nagisa was going to kill Freddy. He was lucky that she didn't kill him because it would have made a big mess for us. Does everyone understand not to talk about this around her and not to piss her off unless Shizuma is around her?"

Everyone nodded with faces that wouldn't be made ever again. They went to bed and slept with thoughts that would scare them to death.

* * *

Author notes:

Well there you have it, Nagisa is official a monster with anger issues. I wanted Freddy to be really hurt and make him seem like a big deal. But everyone wanted to see Freddy get hurt or almost to the point of death. But there is another problem with them and that's going to show up in the next chapters. More reviews, comments, ideas would be nice and thanks for reading.

Sara


	14. New Life

_Well here is chapter 14!! Enjoy and hold on for another bumpy ride!! More characters are made and the school is made up too. Strong language and violence are going to be used for the rest of story._

* * *

Nagisa gets up the next morning with a splitting headache and decides to take more medicine for it. She heard talking in the next room but didn't care. She then jumps into the shower. But when she gets out and changes, someone is in the living room with Shizuma. Shizuma was calm but was fighting inside.

Shizuma smiled at her and said, " Nagisa! Come here and sit with me. I would like you to meet Ms. Brightingham. She is the headmaster at the San Francisco Academy that takes only girls and boys with 'special talents'. You are going with her on Monday and taking the afternoon flight to California." She looked away and holding back tears.

Nagisa dropped her mouth and then looked at the ground. " That offer sounds really nice but I'm not going anywhere without her. I can see that you already know my problem and what it can do if it isn't control right away. Ms. Brightingham, Shizuma here is the only way that I can pull out of that state and no one else. I can't even pull myself because Kikyo is so strong now and getting stronger every time that I go there." She felt two hands on her shoulders and looked up.

The woman looked around her late twenties and was very pretty. She had long dirty blond hair with greenish-bluish eyes. She had a close to big chest and had an athletic body to go with it. She smiled at her and said sweetly to her. " Please call me Linda. I know it might be scary, Nagisa but you have to come. You have to learn to control and learn a different way of using it instead of bad ways. But if you come…" She stopped at looked at Shizuma and looked back her. " If you come, I will let Shizuma come with us. She can be your private tutor for schooling and I will be your teacher for everything else. But in order to get this deal, you must be in a sport every season. Are you good at anything?"

Nagisa smiled, which kind of Linda to back up a little and Shizuma shifted a little over to the other side of the couch. " Yes, I'm very good at running long distances and was captain of the cross-country and track team. I'm only a freshman too, so they I had to beat everyone for it. But the seniors were very pleased for me to have that position and we won every race that we were in. We won states and were hoping to go to nationals but they don't have any for women."

Linda sat back down and thought about something. " That's only one season at our school, so you need to pick two more. Are you good at ice skating?"

Nagisa smiled again and nodded. " I'm very good ice skating and used to play hockey when I was little. So I will pick that for winter. For spring… which team is better softball or lacrosse?"

Linda got up and paced the room. " We have to top sport teams in the country and have win every year. Our volleyball team, which is fall, is improving to win for states and take back our trophy from 5 years ago. I coach the softball team and I'm very strict when it comes to my teams and winning. But I think that lacrosse is a lot better than us. That sport is a lot more physical than softball and a lot easier." She stopped and looked at Nagisa, who was looking at the ground again.

Nagisa looked up and nodded. " I will do lacrosse for my spring sport. So we leave tomorrow to go to America. How long while I be there to study this control?"

Linda sat down again and pulled out a packet. " Its will be as long as college, so for 4 years and yes we are leaving the country tomorrow."

She cleared her throat and asked in her English accent. "Will I be learning English there?"

Shizuma and Linda dropped their mouths at her accent. It sounded like she was American and knew the language the whole time. " If you keep that up, you might not have to but I recommend that you teach Shizuma the language. I will be off now and will see you at the airport at 12 tomorrow. Good-bye Nagisa and Shizuma." She got up and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Nagisa got up and put on some coffee. Shizuma just sat on the couch and looked out the window. She wondered what it is like in America. She hasn't been there since she was a little girl. Her English accent wasn't that strong like Nagisa but she knew some words. ' I wonder how long Nagisa knew English and any other languages? I want to ask her but I'm too scared to ask her.'

Nagisa walked over with two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Shizuma. She sat down next to her and laid her head against her shoulder. " I'm sorry about this, Shizuma. I wish that I never got this curse, so we can just be a normal couple."

Shizuma giggled as she drank her coffee. " We will never be a normal couple, Nagisa. I'm proud to have you the way you are with you as an agent and a little devil. As long as I'm with you, I will be happy."

Nagisa got up and sat in the chair beside her. " That's why I have decided that when you get to San Francisco, you are going to finish off college. I will make sure that I won't do anything stupid, I promise. But my first concern is you and your education, so finish the last two years and then we can be with me. I have already told Linda my idea and she agrees with me. I have asked her what the nearest college was and its right down the street and its USF. So you will be right near me, less than 10 minutes away from my dorms." She looked at Shizuma's face, which was shocked and moved away from her.

Shizuma shock her head and tried to hold back her tears. " Why are you making decisions without my say, Nagisa? What if I didn't want to finish college? What about my feelings! How could you make these plans before my answer." She got up and walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She dropped down to the ground and cried her eyes out. ' What am I doing? I can't fight with her and her condition.' She got up and wiped her tears. Shizuma opened the door, to see that Nagisa was looking out the window and then looked at her.

* * *

She saw a calm face with a touch of sadness on it and then walked into the kitchen. Nagisa cleaned off her cup and then laid down on the couch. She couldn't bear to see Shizuma mad at her. It hurt her inside and didn't want to fight. The next thing she knew, was that Shizuma picked up her head and placed it on her lap. She moved a piece of Nagisa's hair out of her face and slowly rubbed her head.

Nagisa closed her eyes but some tears managed to escape and land on Shizuma's pants. " I'm sorry about that. That was a stupid move by me, I should have asked you before but I just want the best for you. I also want to keep you safe and protected. I feel so stupid!" She laid her face onto Shizuma's legs and cried.

Shizuma felt her warm tears through the jeans. She picked up her face and cupped it and wiped her tears away. " Hey, I'm sorry about I flipped out like that but it just scared me. I just don't want to leave you at that school alone. Can you ever forgive me for my actions?" She kissed her forehead and then saw Nagisa walk into the bedroom. She knew only one thing that would solve it: MAKE UP SEX!

* * *

Nagisa felt two arms rap around her and kissing her on the neck. She turned around and kissed her neck as she lifted her shirt over her head. They both landed on the bed and taking each other's clothes, still kissing. Nagisa broke the kissing and began kissing Shizuma's neck. Shizuma moaned and traced Nagisa's naked body. They both acted like the time they first made love at Miatar. Both entered each other's body with gentle and innocent fingers. When they finished, they giggled over their stupid little argument and held each other.

Nagisa kissed her lover's earlobes and then her shoulders. Shizuma moaned and rubbed her head in Nagisa's chest, to get comfortable. " I wouldn't get too comfortable. I have to take another shower and go to the college to get my papers." Nagisa got up and went into another shower. She thought about heading to America and how great it would be to finally control her power.

Shizuma came in quietly and rapped her arms around her waist. Nagisa was in a deep thought and didn't know she was there. She began to wash herself and then turned around to see Shizuma. She hugged her and closed her eyes. Nagisa listened to her heartbeat and held her tighter. They both washed quickly and changed into better clothes.

* * *

Nagisa decided to go shopping for new clothes for the new school. Shizuma agreed and they got into the BMW and headed for the mall. They both got about months worth of clothes from Hollister, American Eagle, Debs, Forever 21, Aeropostle, and other good stores. They went out to eat with their friends and told them the news. Lee and Tyler were sad but Lee had to talk to Nagisa about something. They got up and headed outside.

* * *

" What's up, Lee. You needed to talk to me about something." Nagisa said as she sat on the bench.

Lee smiled to her and sat next to her. " I have a secret just like you Nagisa. I'm a monster too, except I'm more like you. Ms. Brightingham came to my house and talked to my parents about the school. I accepted when she said that you would be going and will be on the same flight as you." Nagisa was shocked and then smiled. She hugged Lee and laid her head into his shoulder.

" How long has it been, Lee? Since then." Nagisa said as she faced him.

" Too long for me and I won't be able to feel like that again because of Shizuma." He got up and kicked the ground. " I wish you could have waited just a little longer and we could have been together again. I miss being with you, Nagisa. I miss the good old days with us snuggling by a campfire and your soft kisses. But I have to get over my feels because you're engaged now."

Nagisa got up and hugged him from behind. " I know and I might be having second regrets on that now. I'm saying this from my heart. I still might be in love with you, Lee. I can't get out our past of my heart and our promise. Do you still remember it?" She turned him and around.

He touched her face and said, " How could I not. It was the day that we told each other that we love each other. We promised that we would always be together and I'm going to keep that promise. Even if it means I have to keep it a secret from Shizuma. She might get hurt but I'm going to talk to her about it, tonight." She hugged him again and finished her thought. " She is coming to the city with us because she is the only way I can get out of the transformation. But I think there might be another way. You might be the second option because you're the closest to me at that school. Promise that you will be with me when it happens."

Lee hugged her back and nodded to her. " I promise on my life, Nagisa." They stood there for a little longer and then headed back into the restaurant.

They sat down and didn't saw a word to each other. Shizuma was getting worried and wanted to talk about with her, when they got home. Then had to go home early, so they could pack and head to bed early. Nagisa said her good-byes and then hugged Lee. She whispered something to him but Shizuma couldn't make it out. They got into the car and didn't say a word the whole ride. She was becoming anger by the second and had the thought of her Nagisa hugging Lee and then whispered something to her.

* * *

Nagisa got into the house quickly and began packing. She couldn't wait for tomorrow because of Lee. Shizuma grabbed her hands and held them. When Nagisa looked up, she saw Shizuma was getting pissed off. " What's wrong, Shizuma?"

Shizuma gripped her hands and said, " What's wrong? What's wrong! I see you hug Lee and tell him something that made up happy. How am to be not mad?" She grabbed her face and waited for answer.

Nagisa began to cry and dropped to the ground. " You have to promise me that you can't get mad at me for this."

Shizuma sat on the ground and held her. " I promise with all my heart."

Nagisa laid her head against her chest and began her story. " I knew Lee before I met you. He and I grew up together and went to school together. The summer before I left for Miatar, we confessed our feelings toward each other and went out. The day before I left for the school, he gave the necklace that I always were and promised to always be with me. I promised to keep that too and held it in my heart." She looked a sad Shizuma and smiled. " Then I met you. If I could rewrite the definition of perfect, you would be it. You showed me that I can love again and be loved in return. You take up two-third of my heart but the other one-third is still with him. I don't know whom to choice and I know one way or another someone is going to get hurt."

Nagisa held her head and began to cry again. She didn't know whom to pick. She had her lover Shizuma, who she loves with her heart and won't leave her ever. She made a promise to her that they will be together and never leave each other. Her father already accepted them and gave Shizuma a job to run his company. But Lee on the other hand, was something else. He loved her for who she was and she returned that to him. They both were monsters and were going to the same school. They had a hard decision to make and didn't know whom to pick.

Shizuma could feel her pain but differently. She gave up on Kaori for her and wanted nothing more than to have her. She didn't know if she could take the pain of her leaving for him though. What is she left her, could she live with her? Shizuma shook her head and began to cry. " I don't want you to leave me. I won't be able to go on with you. I need you like a human with air. If you leave me then, I don't know what I can do with myself." She hugged her close and kissed her shoulder. " Please don't leave me for him. You can be the best of friends with him at school but don't cheat on me. Please don't, I would never to it to you and I know that you wouldn't on me. Just don't."

Nagisa cried harder for Shizuma and that just made it even harder for her. ' I can't do this. I can't live with this. If I'm with one, the other won't be miserable. I don't know who to choice but I need to finish packing and sleep.'

Nagisa got up and finished packing with Shizuma, still on the ground. Shizuma got up and finished hers and then got changed into her nightgown. " I'm going to sleep in the guestroom." She walked out and Nagisa stared at her.

" Please don't do this. Please don't do this, Shizuma. I need you with me." Nagisa went into bed and tried to sleep. She thought of Shizuma next to her, with her naked arms around her and holding her against her soft chest. She smiled and got up. Nagisa quietly crawled into the guest bedroom and saw Shizuma still awake.

" What is it?" Shizuma said as she looked on the ground, at her.

" I can't sleep. I can't sleep alone." Nagisa said as she stood up and faced the mirror. Shizuma looked at her little angel and opened the covers. Nagisa smiled and jumped into bed. She grabbed Shizuma's arm and wrapped it around her waist and laid her head against her chest. " I'm going to miss this."

" Me too." Shizuma said as she pulled her closer to her. " I love you, my little Nagi."

" I love you too, Shizu." She kissed her, full and hard and then fell asleep.

* * *

Author's notes:

New school with a past lover trouble. Leave names to come up in the next chapter. Reviews, comments, ideas and thanks for reading.

Sara


	15. San Francisco Academy

_Sorry about the late update but the first version got deleted by my little sister. But I hope this one can be as good as the other one. Here is chapter 15 with new characters!_

* * *

" Time to get up Nagisa." Shizuma said into her ear. She just got out of the shower and let sleep in for a couple of extra minutes. " Don't make me pull out my 'special weapon' on you?"

Nagisa rolled out of bed and dragged herself into the shower. ' Today's the day that I tell Lee the truth and nothing can stop me.' She got out and changed into a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. When she got out, Shizuma already made breakfast and just sat down.

" Ready for our last Japanese breakfast or should I say, meal?" Shizuma said as she giggled. Nagisa sat on her lap and fed her their last meal. Shizuma saw her happy and decided to return her favor. They both sat holding each other until 9 o'clock and left the apartment. A car was waiting for them at the door and they got in.

Nagisa slept the whole ride and Shizuma watched the little girl's body that laid on her lap. ' She looks so cute when she sleeps. I want it to be like this forever. Nagisa and me in that apartment.' After thinking that, she fell asleep, as she knew it was going to be her.

When the car stopped, Nagisa woke up and opened the door. She looked around and saw that Shizuma was asleep. " Time to wake up, Shizuma. We have arrived at that airport." She got out of the car and grabbed her luggage. Shizuma followed her and they were down with everything with an hour to kill.

They got seats by their gate and Shizuma sat down again. Nagisa sat on her lap and rested her head against her shoulder. " I hope he doesn't come right away."

Shizuma looked at her and said, " Who to come?"

Nagisa lifted her head and looked at her hand. " Lee has the same problem as me and he is going to the same school as me. He is going to take care of me, when you're not around but not a strong way. Shizuma, I have made my decision on to be with." Shizuma touched her hand and nodded. Nagisa looked her straight in the eyes. " Shizuma, I guess your going to have get plans ready for the wedding because you are the only one for me."

Shizuma smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She looked behind her and smiled. " I guess that means that you only want him as your best friend and nothing more, right?"

Nagisa nodded and turned around to see who Shizuma was looking at. Lee was behind her and shaking his head. " I guess that I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I knew you weren't going to change your mind about her. I guess I have to accept that we can only be best friends and only that." He walked away and sat a row behind them and let out a tear.

' I'm such the dumbest man in this world to lose her to Shizuma. But I guess I have to just accept it and be there for her.'

Time passed and Linda walked over to her gate. She saw Shizuma with Nagisa and Lee in another row. There was something strange between them and she wanted to know what. Linda walked over to Shizuma and sat next to her. " What's going on here? I know there is a strange atmosphere between the two of you."

Shizuma looked down at Nagisa and held her hand. " Nagisa had to chose between me and Lee. She chose me and Lee was right behind her. He told her that they can still be best friends like before and walked away." She looked at Linda and then looks back at Nagisa again. " Can I trust you to look after her to make sure that he doesn't try to pull anything? I don't want her to change her mind about me and go to him. She means the world to me and I can't live without her. I already lost someone to death and I can't lose her to another person. So Linda, can you watch her for me?"

Linda looked at Shizuma and placed her hand on Nagisa's head. " I promise on my life, Shizuma. I will watch her like she is a rare diamond to you. But there is something else; you will have to change your first names, when we land. Start thing about it and tell me when we land." Linda stood up and looked at the open gate. " Gets go before we miss our flight."

They got up and headed onto the plane. They had first class tickets and took their seats. Nagisa as with Shizuma and Linda was with Lee. Nagisa lifted the bar between them and smiled.

" I have a open shoulder or lap, after take off." Nagisa said as she brushed off her shoulder and legs. Shizuma laughed and laid her head on Nagisa's shoulder. " There is that better."

Shizuma giggled and grabbed her hand. " Yes, a lot better. I know now that I have my little angel with me forever and ever." Nagisa laid her head on Shizuma's head and squeezed her hand.

" Sleep well, Shizu. Tell me if there is anything that you need." Nagisa said as she lifted her head from hers.

Shizuma lifted her head and smiled. " I can call for anything, I want." Nagisa sighed and shook her head.

" It can't be anything that involves a room or privacy." Nagisa said into her ear and giggled. Shizuma sighed back and giggled. " But there is something I want as we take off from you."

" And what would that be?" Shizuma said as she brought her face close to hers.

" This." Nagisa kissed her and the plane took off into the air. They didn't break until the plane was even with the air. " Now, go to sleep and I will see you soon." She laid back against the seat and closed her eyes. Shizuma laid her head against her shoulder again and closed her eyes. ' Good-bye Japan and hello America.'

* * *

Shizuma opened her eyes after a four-hour nap and got up. She brought out a book and her reading glasses. ' I hate these things. They are so pointless, when I read but I like how they make me smart. I'm going to rename myself Samantha, Samantha Hanazono.' She began reading and then Nagisa woke up.

Nagisa opened her eyes and saw lights below her. She laid her head on her lap and looked up. Shizuma took off and put away her reading glasses with her book. " Hello, beautiful. How much longer until we land?" She stretched and thought to herself. ' If we have to change our first names, I want mine to be Nicole, Nicole Aoi."

Shizuma looked down and touched her face. " In about 10 minutes. When we land, we need phones so we can call each other."

" My father said the same thing. He wants us to get Verizon and he will pay for everything. If we have to change our first names, what would yours be?"

Shizuma put on her buckle and looked at Nagisa. " I would like it to be Samantha because it begins with S and its go with my last name. What's yours going to be?"

Nagisa buckled up and looked at Shizuma. " It would be Nicole, Nicole Aoi. You like it?" Shizuma nodded and held her hand. She looked at the city and sighed. ' Well, here we come mall because this girl needs a phone for a while.'

It was around the afternoon when they landed and got their luggage. They got out to their car, where Linda was and drove off. Linda asked if anyone needed anything from the mall and Nagisa nodded. Linda nodded and asked. " You will have to change your first names, who wants to go first?"

" Mine will be Nicole, Nicole Aoi." Nagisa said and giggled.

" Mine will be Samantha, Samantha Hanazono." Shizuma said proudly and looked out the window.

" Mine will be Leon, Leon Ominagi." Lee said and looked at Linda.

" I like the names, guys. Here we are." Linda pulled into the parking lot and everyone got out. Linda and Lee followed Nagisa into the Verizon store. She found the phone she wanted: the Voyager. Shizuma picked out the same phone and walked up to the counter and began talking but the guy didn't understand her.

Nagisa cleared her throat and began talking to the man in English. They got unlimited texting, unlimited calling with Internet. They waited for their phones to be activated and then left the store. Shizuma walked into the Apple store and picked out two Ipod Touches for Nagisa and her. They also got laptops too and then left the store. Lee need to buy a High Flat screen-definition TV for his room and got one. Nagisa got one too and a DVD player for her movies. They bought clothes for some of the stores and then headed back for the car.

* * *

It was almost night and headed for the schools. When the car arrived at a pair of gates, she talked to the guard and he let her though. They drove to the dorms and took out everything. Lee went to his dorm alone and the three girls went to Nagisa's room. When Nagisa opened the door, she dropped her mouth. She had her own suite, which included a living room, bedroom and study. She put her clothes away in the bedroom and placed the TV in the living room. The laptop was in the study with the Ipod and her books. She brought her phone out and began playing with it.

" This place is amazing, Linda! Are all the rooms like this?" Linda nodded and walked over to the wall.

" You are so lucky, Nagisa. I mean Nicole because I know that my dorm room won't be like this." Shizuma said and sat on the couch with Nagisa.

They gave each other their numbers and took their first photos together. Shizuma and Nagisa's picture was Nagisa kissing Shizuma's cheek. Linda's picture was hugging Nagisa and her picture was the same for the others. Lee had a picture of himself in his room with his roommate.

" I will meet you in the Lobby in 15 minutes because you might want to have dinner with your new classmates." Linda walked out the door and Nagisa locked it.

She smiled at Shizuma and jumped on her. Shizuma began kissing her neck and holding Nagisa's waist. Nagisa moaned and placed her hands on Shizuma's chest. They didn't want the moment to pass but it soon came to be. " I'm going to miss this. I can't wait until I see you again." Nagisa says in between kisses.

" Please, don't lose my touch will we are apart. I will kill you if you cheat on me." Shizuma said as she walked to the door. " Please keep our engagement quiet, I don't want to be asked so many questions on your first day. When we are together, we have to use our new names, Nicole. No more Nagisa or Shizuma. It's just Nicole and Samantha now."

Nagisa nodded and locked the door behind them. They met up with Lee and his roommate on the elevator and talked about the place. Lee's roommates name is Kevin and they introduced each other. Both Nagisa and Lee, were surprised how big the building and rooms were.

" Well, wait until you see the rest of the campus. This is only one of the four corners of it. We are in the first corner, the dorms. The second corner is the academic's building. The third corner is for sports and the fourth corner is the main building. You only go there once in awhile. Dorm building is divided into three parts. One is the boy's dorms and the second is the girl's dorms. The third contains the library, dinning hall, student council room and cooking room." Kevin told them and got off the elevator. They saw Linda and walked to the dining hall.

Shizuma kissed Nagisa good-bye and told her to call her later. Linda and her left them and they left to go into the dinning hall. A girl walked pasted them and Kevin smiled.

" Nicole, I would you like to meet Sara. She will be in all your classes and lives next to you." Kevin said as he and Lee went into the hall.

Nagisa smiled and shook her hand. " Nice to meet you, Sara. What sports do you play?"

" Nice to meet you too, Nicole. I play field hockey, ice hockey and softball. What are you playing?" Sara asked as they walked into the hall.

" I'm going to do cross-country, ice hockey and lacrosse. At least you will be in one of my sports. Could you help me get around campus until I get used to it." Nagisa said as they got into line.

**

* * *

**

(I'm going to start using the new names from now on. If you get confused, look back to when they changed their names.")

Nicole and Sara sat a table with a bunch of other girls. " Nicole, I would like you to meet my friends. Emily, Katie, Julie, Lynn, John, Sam and my boyfriend, Jacob." Everyone said 'hi' and return to their conversations. Sara asked a lot of questions about Nicole but she didn't seem to mind it. " I have one last questions. Who was that silver-hair girl that you, Kevin and Leon with?" Everyone stopped their thoughts and listened.

' Shit! I can't tell them about our love life. I have to make up something good.' Nicole sighed and looked at Sara. " That was Samantha and she is my best friend. She goes to the university up the street from us. We've been best friends since high school and in Japan." Nicole let out a deep breath and finished her ice cream.

" Does she have a boyfriend?" John asks as he raps his arm around Lynn.

" She used to until she broke up with him."

" What was your high school like?" Emily asked as she cleaned up her face.

' Crap!' " Samantha and I went to an all-girls school. It was divided into three schools: Miatar, Spica and Lulim. I went to Miatar with Samantha and she was 2 years ahead of me." Nicole was getting uncomfortable and moved in her seat a little. " Hey Sara, I'm going to head up to my room early. I will see you guys in the morning." Nicole got up and headed upstairs.

As soon as she got into the elevator, Sara and Leon came in too. " Why did you want to go up early?"

Nicole sighed and cleared her throat. " I want to get my new ipod up onto my computer and call some of my old friends. Why are you going up?"

" I'm heading up because I have to run for softball. Ms. Brightingham is very strict about how we play. I have to work harder than everyone else because I play catcher for varsity and pitch when someone is out." Sara said as she and Nicole got off the elevator.

" I was captain of my cross-country team as a freshman. I beat out some of the top girls in the country for that spot and they smiled to have me as it." Nicole said as she stopped at her door. Sara and her exchanged numbers and said goodnight.

* * *

Nicole locked to door behind her and went into her study. She turned on the laptop and her ipod and connected them. She got some of her favorite songs from Japan, USA and some European countries. As soon as it was finished, she logged into her AIM account and began sending messages to her friends. Nicole talked to Tamao, Hikari, Miyuki, Leon, Tyler and Karen. They all were happy to see that she liked it over there and was happy. Then she got a message from some one that she didn't know. Nicole talked to her and it looked like this.

_CrazyLover143: Hey sexy! How was dinner?_

Strawberryhead007: Good. Who is this?

CrazyLover143: That's good to know. One guess…I like when you acting like Jane at night. Hehe

Strawberryhead007: OOO Samantha! I'm going to kill you! Ha-ha! What are you doing and how are the dorms?

CrazyLover143: There are really nice but not as nice as yours. You are so lucky to have that suite! I hope the walls are sound proof… I'm not kidding.

Strawberryhead007: That's good but yes, they are sound proof. I seriously don't want to know what you are thinking now. But I know what you are.

CrazyLover143: OO really now. Try your best baby because you aren't going to get it.

Strawberryhead007: Let's see… you want to sneak off your campus and get onto mine. Sneak into my room and be with me all night. Am I right?

_CrazyLover143: Are you shitting me! You sometimes can be a little freaky; Nagisa but I like how you think. Have any cute friends that I can meet?_

Strawberryhead007: The best part is that you can't have me for another month. Ha-ha! Yes I have new friends and no you can't have any because you have me. But I have to tell you not to act like that around them because… I told them that you're my best friend and nothing more.

_CrazyLover143: …stupid, I'm still wearing your ring and people are really nice here. I have met two boys and two girls. The guys are Trevor and Andrew. The girls are Courtney and my roommate, Jillian. They really want to meet you over Spring break. _

Strawberryhead007: OO well, I can't wear it around here because people think it's weird to have a girlfriend. My friends are: Sara, Emily, Katie, Julie, Lynn, John, Sam, Jacob and you met Kevin. Sara lives next door to me and she is really easy to talk to about anything. But I'm not telling her about us right now. Spring Break, I thought we were going camping? I have to go because I have to run in the morning. Love you baby!

CrazyLover143: Whatever party pooper! Love you too, my little monster! Call me tomorrow after classes. Night and I left you a couple of presents in your room.

Strawberryhead007: Check your carryon because you have a couple from me too. Night and talk to you tomorrow.

Nicole put on away message and changed into her nightclothes. She opened the door and saw that Samantha left her a couple of pictures of them and their friends from winter break. Then looked that she left a bottle of her perfume and Nicole held it close to her chest. ' I miss you. Samantha. I really miss you.' She set her alarm and lightly sprayed the other side with it, so make her fall asleep easier. She fell asleep right away and dreamt about being with her fiancé again.

* * *

Samantha was heading off to bed, when she noticed that there were pictures of them and their friends from winter break. Then looked to see that Nicole left her perfume with her and sprayed her bed with it. She laid in bed and thought about how in a couple of years, her and Nicole are going to be married.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry about the late update! My sister messed up my cape computer and it deleted the original 15 chapter. I retyped it and well, here it is. I wanted something new in this so I made some things that I need in real life. Leave comments, reviews and ideas for later.

Thanks for reading!!

Sara


	16. Deadly Challenge

_Welcome to chapter 16, the deadly chapter for our little Nicole (Nagisa)Welcome to chapter 16, the deadly chapter for our little Nicole (Nagisa). Well enjoy and hold on for one bumpy ride. Once again, I'm using their new names. Sorry if you get confused._

* * *

Nicole turned off her 5 o'clock and got up slowly. She jumped into her running clothes and headed outside. She bumped into another girl on the elevator and stood there quietly. " Hi, I'm Nicole. I just got here."

The other girls smiled and nodded. " Ya, I saw you yesterday coming with that girl and Leon. I know your secret with her. But I promise I won't tell anyone because I have someone too. By the way, I'm Frankie. I'm in all your classes too and play the same sports as you. " They walked out of the elevator and headed outside. The split and ran in different directions.

Nagisa stretched and began with a jog. ' I thought Frankie was a nice person, even though she knows my secret about my love life. But she said that has someone too.' She ran to the sports center and looked all around. Then headed back for the dorms and then got back onto the elevator with Frankie.

" How was your run, Frankie?" Nicole asked as she turned to face her.

" Good, I need it. Samantha is her name, right?" Frankie said as she wiped her forehead.

" Ya. Can I ask who your someone is?" Nicole said as she walked out of the elevator with Frankie.

Frankie stopped and looked down on the ground. She walked to her ear and whispered her answer. " Sara and I go out, secretly. She uses Jacob because they look good together. He is also gay and goes out with John. Everyone that you know is gay except for Kevin and Leon. We have late classes today; so don't have to class right away until 9:15. See you in class. Bye Nikki." Frankie went into her room and so didn't Nicole.

* * *

Nicole jumped into a shower and changed into some clothes. She headed into her study and heard her phone going off. She saw it was Samantha and answered it.

" Hey baby! What's up?" Nicole said as she sat down on her chair.

" I have the best fricken news ever! I'm going to your school!" Samantha said as she walked into the elevator and then outside her door.

" Hold on, I have someone at my door." Nicole took her phone and got the door. She clicked it off and hugged the girl in front of her. Nicole helped her bring in her bags and sat on the couch. " How are you here! I thought you were going to the other school. Whom are you rooming with?"

Samantha smiled and sat on top of her and whispered. " Just think of something and I will do it."

Nicole pushed her off and got up. ' What should I think about? Hmmm…'

" Just think of something and don't keep saying hmm all the time." Samantha said as she stood up and folded her arms. " Really think of something?"

' Here I got it! If she can read my mind, I want her to tease me by kissing my neck and hold my hips.' Nicole smiled and said, " Go ahead and guess."

" Don't have too. I agree with your thought and going to take full advantage of it." She walked over and held Nicole's hips. She bent down to kiss her lips but then went to her neck and kissed that.

" What else can you do?" Nicole said after she was done and looked into her eyes.

" I have weird powers too. Just don't piss me off like you." Samantha looked back and giggled. Then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Nicole skipped to the door and opened it. Frankie and Sara came in together. " What's up guys? This is Samantha." She walked over to Samantha and sat on the couch. ' Behave Sam, please. Behave until Sara knows about us.' Samantha walked over to couch and nodded.

" We have a problem. Jacob wants to spread our secret around and I don't know what to do. Can you help us, Nikki?" Sara said as she paced the room. " Wait! Why is she here?"

Frankie hugged Sara and sighed. " I was just going to ask the same thing. Samantha, really why are you here and who do you like?"

Nicole nodded and she told them the truth. " Samantha and I are engaged to be married in a couple of years. I lied to everyone at dinner yesterday because I thought that you all were straight and wanted to fit in. But now I don't and can be myself." She jumped onto Sam's lap and hugged her.

" But Sam didn't answer my question? Why are you here at SFA?" Frankie says as she sat on the chair with Sara.

" I found out last night that I has powers, when I called Linda and told her about it. She told me to meet her this morning and show her. Linda decided to transfer me here and room with you." Samantha said as she got up and got water from the fridge.

Sara smiled and asked curiously. " What can you do?"

Samantha stopped and turned away. " I can read minds and something else that I can't say yet. But I think I can trust you two. I can't go out at night after midnight or I turn evil. When I mean evil, like you-can't-stop-me kind of evil or piss me off like Nicole." Sara and Frankie looked at Nicole, who was scared like her before.

" How bad is Nicole?" Frankie said as she held Sara's hand.

" I turn into a monster and her name is Kikyo. She is straight out evil and hates any kind of good. She will kill if she isn't stopped right away like my accident in Japan. Did you guys hear of the man that was found almost dead in an ally?" Nicole looked at them and they nodded. " Kikyo did that to him. His name was Freddy and he wanted to take me away from Samantha. When I told him no before, he shot me and then went to jail. But now, he is still in the hospital and staying there for a while. Whenever someone makes me mad or pisses me off, I turn into her. Only two people can get me out, Samantha really but Leon too. He promised to always be there for me whenever I get in trouble. I want him to keep that promise to him. I need help to control Kikyo or I will lose myself over time and I don't want that to happen." She looked at the two girls that look scared as Samantha. " Can we still be friends, Sara and Frankie? But you can't tell anyone of this, not even to the other girls, you promise?"

They nodded and sighed. " You promise us that you won't get mad at us?"

Nicole nodded and got up to stretch. " Ya, I promise and I keep my word on it."

" There are no classes today because every first Monday of the month, there is a tournament for all the students. Everyone has to participate and have to fight one another. You and Samantha are in it with us. It starts at 12 and the final match is at midnight. We have two hours to get ready for this." Sara says as she gets Frankie off her lap and walks to Samantha. " Sorry to do this but its part of the school rules. All students will participate in this."

Nicole laughing evilly and gets up. " What are the rules?" She had a glare in her eyes that looked like she likes this kind of things.

" You will be matched up against anyone from the school. I doesn't matter what grade or gender or type, you fight them until they are done. But not dead like, that's too much. You can do whatever you want, form or no form. Some like to play dirty and try to cheat but they usually lose anyway." Frankie walks over to Nicole and nods at her. " Plan your moves good and you can win this. It makes you look good in this school and to the adults. It would kind of cool to see you and Samantha in the final match together. But I must warn you, do not hold back at all. You face each other like enemies on a battlefield and go all out." She walked to the door and Sara came with her.

" See you at the gym. We can meet up in one hour and head over. What do you think?" Sara says as she opens the door.

" I would like that. Samantha?" Nicole says and looks at her. Samantha nodded and they left. Nicole went into the bedroom to look for an outfit to wear. She was going to wear a red tank top and black knee shorts. " How does this going to look on me?"

Samantha nodded and began looking for hers. She picked out a light blue t-shirt and black shorts. " We would look like hot and cold out there in the finals. Wouldn't you agree, my angel?" She unpacked her clothes and put them in empty draws. She put her laptop and her ipod with Nicole's in the study. She saw that her books in the room already.

Nicole stood in the doorway and walked over to her. She hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear. " Don't hold back if we fight. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea of us and hate us. I will go full out on your and will make it hurt. Would you do the same, baby?"

Samantha turned around and smiled. " I am going full out and going to make it to the finals. I better see you there, Nikki. I want to see how good you are and compare to me. How about you show me a couple of fighting moves for human form?" She turned around and held out her hand. " What do you say?"

Nicole smirked and took it. " Why don't we bring the clothes and change over there. I'm going to see if Sara and Frankie want to come." She walks out of the room and then heads to Sara's room. She opens the door and smiles. " Hey, I was going to teach some moves to Sam for human form. Do you and Frankie want to come?"

Sara looked at Frankie and nodded. " Sure, let us grab our clothes. Just wait right there."

In a couple of seconds, the girls had there fighting clothes with them and headed downstairs. They all talked about the fighting and how it would be weird to fight one another. As soon as they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, a group of girls walked over to them. They stopped in front of Nicole and Samantha and smiled.

* * *

" So you are Nicole and Samantha. You are going to be new at this, so this is going to be easy. You two are going to be in the wing before you make the semi finals." One of them laughed. " I'm Ashley by the way and champ of the fighting. This going to be easy." Ashley high-fives her girls and began to walk away.

" What, all talk and no fight? I thought we would have more competition than that. Would you agree, Sam?" Nicole said as she laughed.

" I would agree with you, Nikki. They are just a bunch of pussies and nothing more." Samantha said as she high-fives Nicole. Frankie and Sara were at the front door, avoiding the fighting.

Ashley turned around and threw a fireball at Nicole. But Nicole caught it and laughed. " Wow, a ball of fire. I like play with these in my sleep." She threw it back at Ashley and hit her in the leg. She fell to the ground and then got up.

" See you in the ring, asshole." Ashley said as she walked away again.

" Bring it, bitch." Nicole said to herself and headed for the two scared girls at the door. She smiled at them and laughed. " I told you, I may look cute and sweet but I play like a bitch. Lets go close to the gym and practice."

They all walked out and talked about that group called the Fireballs. They are known for their leader, Ashley who is a hothead. Nicole made the three girls stretch and then showed them some basic blocks and attacks in human form.

" That's enough, lets wash off and change into better clothes." Nicole said and they headed for the gym showers.

They washed off the sweat and then changed into their fighting clothes. Whoever had long hair, had to wear it up and make sure it doesn't get in the way of fighting. They went into the gym and found good seats. They sat by dorm rooms and were called to middle if they had to fight. The arena had a protective shield around it, to protect the other students from the fighting.

* * *

Nicole had the first fight against one of the seniors. She stood there and waited for the whistle to begin. As soon as it was blown, he transformed into a werewolf and charged her. She dodged it and nailed him in the back of the head. He hit his head of the shield and shook it off and charged her again.

" Bye-bye doggie" Nicole said as she kicked him the stomach and sent him flying across the gym. She won and sat in the winner's bench. Everyone cheered for her and got ready for the next match. Matches past and winners sat with Nagisa. It was: Nicole, Samantha, Ashley, Leon, Kevin, Frankie, Sara, and Jacob. Samantha beat Jacob, Sara beat Leon, and Frankie beat Kevin. Then came the match everyone waited for: Nicole and Ashley faced off.

" I call a form match to determine to win." Ashley called to Linda. Linda nodded in approval. " Get ready to lose, Nikki because we are going to play on my turf now."

Nicole looked at Samantha and nodded. " You made to worst mistake of your life, Ashley or should I say, hothead." Nagisa laughed and the whistle blew. She evil smiled at Ashley and began to turn in front everyone. Her hair changed in read streaks; she got her fangs, her muscles and a new ability to come for the end.

" Bring it, bitch." Kikyo said to Ashley, who turned into a flame ball. She waved her and waited for her to move.

Ashley smiled and threw a fireball. But Kikyo wasn't there. She looked around until she looked behind her and got kicked in the stomach. " Shit!" She hit the wall and got up again. Now she was pissed and went full on her. Nicole was only half of what she was and chilled in front of her.

" Want to give up and save yourself the humiliation? I think that was your best option because if you don't take, it's going to be over." Kikyo said to her face and stood back up. " Well?"

Ashley got up and went full on her. " I don't give up on shit!" She was on fire now and ran at Kikyo, who stood there.

" Wrong answer!" Kikyo gave an evil smile and nailed Ashley in the face with a kick. She flew into a near by wall and passed out. She began to laugh and stood there, wanting more.

Then, Samantha ran out and kissed her on the cheek. Nicole came back and looked at Samantha. She looked tired and sat back on the bench. Everyone was dead quiet after that match and cheered when she got to the bench. Sara beat Frankie and then faced Samantha. Samantha beat the crap out of Sara and sat down next to Nicole. " How are you feeling, honey?"

" Tired like shit. If I transform, I have to go full straight. When you are passed out, who's going to help me?" Nicole said as she wiped her sweet away.

" I don't know. I hope Leon can do something." Samantha said as she drank water and looked at the clock. It was 11:30, so they had a half an hour to rest. " When 12 comes, go straight into full because that's what happens to me. You got it?"

Nicole nodded and took a quick nap with her lover next to her. She woke up to the voice of Linda's. " Hey Nicole! Wake up! I have to tell you something, the match is about to begin and it's a full form match. I don't know what to do with you two after the match."

Nicole stretched again and looked at her. " After the match, put us in our room and take care of us because I'm not going to the nurse after this. She is going to have to come to us after this match." She got up and began to walk away but stopped. " This is going to get deadly, Linda. Samantha and I are going full out fighting until someone can no longer fight. Stop her, both or me if things get out of hand. You got it?" Linda nodded at her and walked out into the gym for the final match.

Samantha looked at the clock and it was one minute until hell breaks loss. Nicole got ready and then the whistle blew. Nagisa transformed again but added a blue star on her forehead. She had jet-black eyes and jet-black hair. Her fangs were back with her strength but stronger. Then she looked at her opponent that was across the room.

Samantha had the same look but with a red star on her forehead. " Nice to see you again, Kikyo." The women said and gave an evil smile.

" Well isn't it the bitch, Yuki. I thought you were dead from when I first killed you?" Kikyo said as she crouched into an attacking position.

" I guess not, Kikyo but get ready for hell!" Yuki said and charged at Kikyo.

They blocked each other's moves until Kikyo disappeared and kicked Yuki in the back. Yuki got out her claws and charged Kikyo and slashed her in the stomach. Kikyo got hers out at sliced at her neck. They both charged at each other at full speed and Kikyo stabbed Yuki in the stomach. But then Yuki stabs Kikyo in the shoulder. Yuki passed out and Kikyo stands up.

" I win bitch!" Then collapsed on to her.

* * *

Both Samantha and Nicole were rushed back to their rooms and taken care of. Samantha had more damaged wounds than Nicole. She woke up and touched where the pain was coming from.

" Don't move, you might open the stitching." Linda said as she touched her head.

" How is she?" Nicole said softly and turned her head. Samantha was still asleep and looked sore. " I feel like shit for doing that to her, Linda. Who won?"

Linda smiles and sat back down in the chair. " You did by one minute before you two made a bloody mess everywhere. You two are the ones that people don't want to piss off now," Linda saw Nikki smile and then fall back asleep. " They don't even know about the legend yet for them. I have to tell them before they are found again." Linda got up and saw the wounds beginning to heal.

* * *

Author's notes:

WOW! That was a shit load between them. I had to add a something to the curse of theirs. Leave comments, ideas and reviews and get ready to see someone come back to spoil the fun. Thanks for reading!

Sara


	17. Assassin

_Well, as you can see that everything went from sweet to deadly in a matter of a couple of chapters. Violence comes back and with three new characters. Very long chapter! Enjoy reading chapter 17!_

* * *

The next morning, Samantha woke up to feel something rapped around her waist. It was a little red head lying on her chest, asleep with a bandage around her right shoulder. She kissed the bandage and saw the girl flinch.

" Ow, that hurt." Nicole said as she opened her eyes. She looked into the older girl's eyes and giggled. " Did you do that?"

Samantha giggled and nodded. " How are you feeling?"

" I felt fine until you kissed my booboo. You can be so mean sometimes, Sam." Nicole sat up and stretched, carefully. " I miss calling you by you real name, you know that. I bet you miss that too."

Samantha tried to sit up but couldn't because of her stomach. " I hate you for what you gave me!" She touched her stomach and sighed. " I do miss call you by who you really are, Nikki. Why don't we call each other by our real names, but only in the room? Is that o.k, Nagisa?"

Nicole smiled and gentle placed her body over hers. " Anything is fine with me, Shizuma. I can't wait for your stomach to heal."

" Why?" Samantha asked as she brushed Nicole's cheek.

Nicole went over to her ear and whispered. " Because YOU have A LOT of Jane acting to do, instead of me." She kissed her and pinned her to the bed. She kissed down her neck and unbuttoned Samantha's top buttons. " So what do you want to do because we have the day off?"

Samantha moaned as her warm lips touched her chest. " Well, we could watch one of your DVDs and cuddle on the couch. We could stay in bed all day and then get up, when Linda checks up on us. Or we could take a bath and then watch a movie. Which one do you want, Nagi?"

Nicole smiled and got up. She took of her nightgown and underwear. " Catch me if you can!" She ran out of the room and forgot about her stomach. Nicole walked back and couldn't find but just found clothes on the ground. ' Shit! And she felt two arms rapped around her. ' Too late, I've been caught by the police. You win!'

Samantha dragged Nicole into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. There were candlelight everywhere and the tub was full of bubbles. It smelt like Lavender and French Vanilla, both of their favorites. " You like?"

" I love! Ready?" Nicole slowly took off her bandage and then hopped in.

Samantha looked at her stomach and took a deep breath. She slowly began taking it off and then looked at it. There were only scars and bruises. She became shocked and then went into the tub with Nicole. She looked at Nikki's right shoulder, where she stabled her and it was the same thing as hers. " When did you wound heal?"

" Last night, after the battle. Yours began late and finished this morning. It's still going to hurt but it should be gone by tonight." Nicole said as she laid back against Samantha. " I miss being back in Japan and miss seeing our friends."

Samantha rapped her arms around her and pulled her closer to her body. " I miss my friends from college and the summer house. I want to go back and fix up the house again. This time, we can team up and fight against everyone else. How does that sound? We can put some new passageways that lead outside too." She washed Nicole's back and let hers get washed in return.

" That sounds fun but can we build another house for the other girls. So everything can be fair and they can have somewhere to plan out. But I want our passageways to have little spots to shoot at them and surprise them. We would kick the shit out of them. We can fix it up over Spring Break and then test it out. How about that my little sneak?" Nicole said as she traced her lover's face and brushed her lips over hers. Samantha nodded and kissed her. " Good, I can call daddy and tell him about us coming back for break. I will tell him about out idea and he can give us an answer. Instead of us making the other house blueprints, Miyuki and Hikari can make them. I want them to plan out something good for us and give us a challenge." She took Samantha's hand and held it. " Want to make the blueprints after we get out?"

Samantha nodded and held Nicole's hips. " Sure we can but that won't be for awhile."

She kissed her neck and then kicked the drain stopper away. The water began to drain and the bubbles went too. She moved onto of her and made the kissing deeper. Nicole held Samantha's hips and then moved up to her chest. Samantha moaned and broke the kiss. She traced Nicole's scars on her stomach and moved her hand lower. Nicole moaned and arched her back. Samantha entered her body and listened to her commands. She kept going until them both had their shares and were out of breath. Nicole was on top and Samantha was on the bottom.

" Haha! I'm on top!" Nicole said in between breaths and then got out of the tub. She dried off and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Samantha was still in the bathtub, trying to catch her breath. She looked at her scars on her stomach and traced them. ' What is up with me?' Then something in her head laughed quietly.

' Well, why don't you ask Kikyo about that because she did that to you last night." Someone said in her head.

' Who is this?' Samantha said as she looked around the room but didn't see anyone.

' It's your inner self… who else, shithead! Its Yuki, your evil self! Wow, I can't believe you don't even know this.' Yuki said disappoint. ' Well, I hope you had fun with that little bitch because she isn't going to last much longer. She is going weaker each time she transforms and soon Kikyo is going to take over. Sooner or later, I'm going to take over your body just like her.' Yuki gave an evil laugh.

' Well I have some news for you; you're not going to take over my body. I won't let you because I'm going to resist you from when I transform. I'm going to make sure that Kikyo doesn't take my Nagisa from me and we will be together forever.' Samantha said in rage and got out of the tub.

' Well, someone is sure of herself. The last girl said that and things didn't end well.' Yuki said and sighed. ' Well have fun while it lasts. Bye, Shizu.'

* * *

Samantha stormed out of the bathroom and changed into something. She saw Nagisa in the study drawing the plans and didn't want to disturb her.

" Shizuma, I saw you, get you ass in here. I'm not doing this all by myself." Nicole said as she looked up from the desk.

Samantha walked in and sat down next to her. She saw that Nicole was working on the main floor now because she finished the basement and the new storage room passageways. " Can I look at the basement plans?" Nicole handed the plan to her and she dropped her mouth. They were really good and well planned. They had passageway from one storage room to another and an escape route, incase they get caught in the middle. They had passageways that led to where the other house is going to be and to the outside. The passageways for the basement were very sneaky though because the walls were going to become sound proof and cement. The old secret was going to become a decoy for the other team.

" These are really good, Nagisa. Where didn't you learn all of these things from?"

" The Academy. They taught me how to plan things out like this and how to get around them. It was a special class because I was top of the class and I had to use it on missions. They told me how to get in and out of places undetected." Nicole said as she finished one of the passageways from the main floor. She looked up and smiled. " It's going to be interesting to be fighting against Miyuki and Hikari again. I haven't fought again Hikari since the academy. Miyuki was that good at moving around but she is an excellent sniper and another that has to do with aim." She went back into finishing the main floor and then handed it to Samantha.

Once again, Samantha was impressed by the way she drew the outline of the house. The old passageways were going to be destroyed because she didn't want the other team to use them. She looked at the new ones and saw that they were brilliant. One of them lead to the outside of the house and under the step of the front of the house. Another was under the staircase and it could let you see everything from the living room to the kitchen to the other hallway. The attic was only going to have an entrance from the outside of the house and an exit leading downstairs to the outside of the house. " I think you just out smarted me and the other girls on this one, Nikki. I think this house is going to be used more than fighting against them." Samantha said and looked at the desk. Nicole was already done with the whole house by the time she finished looking over the main floor.

Nicole grabbed the basement and the main floor and handed the second floor to Samantha. The other bedrooms didn't have any passageways leading to the others on the floor. The main bedroom, which was theirs, was the only one that helped them. The secret room from the bathroom was moved to under the tub instead of behind the sink. They would have to tap the ground and then drop under the ground. Then lock it before anyone could get under too. There were spots to shoot from like behind walls, under the floor and in the ceiling. " I'm going to get new technology for us and only us. I want us to be able to hear their plans and know what they are planning before we make ours. I will hide hidden microphones in the other house and in ours." Nicole got up and grabbed something from the fridge. It was something in a rectangular shape and then opened it. It was a special phone that had written on it ' Special usages'.

Nicole pressed the green button and began talking in another language. She then nodded and hung up. " I wanted to give the agency a heads up on our idea and they agreed to it and would give us the technology. But we have to go there and get it." She sighed and stretched.

Samantha smiled and then looked at Nicole. " Where is the agency anyway?"

" I have to blindfold you on our way because they don't want me giving the spot away. The president is going to kill me for bring you there." She shook her head and then sat on her lap. " I want us to be ready for another attack like what Freddy did before. I'm going to send you to the academy for the agents over the summer and train you to be ready. It's your decision though but I'm going to give you head that its hard and very painful. If you accept, I'm will push you and not hold back like my teachers. So do you want to be an agent like me?"

Samantha dropped her mouth and became shocked to her that. " Well…umm…sure. I'll accept your offer on it." She kissed her cheek and they hugged her. " When do we leave for the headquarters?"

" Friday, after school. I have to tell Linda a lie to get out. She's going to be mad at us when she finds out that we got on a plane to another country." Nicole said and got up. She went over to her laptop and began using it. Samantha walked over to it and tried to look at where they were going but Nicole hid it. " I think you should sit down until Linda comes and talks you us about the legend." She continued typing away and didn't look away from the computer."

" What legend?" Samantha said as she opened her laptop. She signed onto her AIM and began talking to some of her old friends.

" Linda is going to explain it to us after dinner. I already know about it because my stupid inner person can't shut her mouth for one second and let me find out about it. Trust me, things don't go to well for us in the end." Nicole brushed a tear away from her eye and finished their tickets. She signed onto AIM and began talking to Yaya, Tamao and Hikari. Then someone sent a message to her and looked like this.

* * *

_AgentUnderCover7: Agent Aoi, we need you to leave tomorrow morning with Shizuma. We have a problem on our hands and we need you guys to leave that school. You are in danger there._

StrawberryHead007: What is the problem now? I have ammo and stuff with me. They left me carry it because I had my badge and papers with me from the agency. If anything happens here, I know what to do and who to protect.

_AgentUnderCover7: Well, then explain the seventy men that are coming after you from Japan. Their plane is going to land in seven o'clock and you need to get everyone at that school to prepare themselves. You got that, you need to protect Shizuma because they want to separate you two and kill her. Your mission is to protect your fiancé._

Nicole stared at the screen and waved at Samantha to come over. " Read this, it's from the headquarters." Samantha read the conversation and dropped to the ground. Then she got up and began to pace the room.

StrawberryHead007: What do does the president want me or us to do?

_AgentUnderCover7: He wants you to make sure that she is safe with the top three fighters in the academy and locked in a room. I want you too go the main gate with hundred fighters with you in full form. Hide them and make sure they can surround them. When they begin to break, jump in and take them out. We don't want any to get away and in danger the rest of the school. I want the others fighters from the rest of the school to cover every single inch of the perimeter. When you get everything under control, call us and we will move in and take over. Is this understood, Nagisa?_

StrawberryHead7: Yes, sir!

_AgentUnderCover7: You have three hours to prepare. Get going!_

* * *

Nicole closed her computer and ran into the bedroom. She moved the dresser and crawled through a secret passage. Samantha followed her and saw that it led to the lobby. Nicole ran to the auditorium because there was an assembly there and need to tell everyone what was going to happen. She opened the doors and ran toward the stage. Linda looked at Nicole and she ripped the microphone out of her hand.

" Everyone, we have an emergency coming toward us. I was just informed that over seventy black suited men were heading for our school and going to hurt us. They want to separate Samantha and I, so they can kill her. I need everyone to remain calm and listen to my instructions." Nicole said as she caught her breath. She looked at Linda and then the audience. " I need the top three fighters from this school to stand up. Then I need two strong teachers too." Just as she said that; Sara, Frankie and Ashley stood up and headed toward the stage. A young man and lady came too.

" This is Mr. Prowler and Ms. Gardener. They are part of the top five teachers fighters in this school. This Samantha Hanazono and Nicole Aoi. " Frankie said as she looked at Sara and blushed.

Mr. Prowler and Ms. Gardener bowed to them and nodded at Frankie. They waited for Nicole to give them what to do. " I want the five of you to guard Samantha with your lives because they coming for her. You need to watch her with all costs and make sure she doesn't leave your sight."

Nicole faced the crowd of students again and then took a deep breath. " I need the rest of you to listen very carefully to what I want all you to do. I want everyone to pair with one girl and one boy I need you to surround the perimeter. You will be in full form with weapons and if we get into trouble, we have back up waiting. Everyone get up and pick a partner that you can relay on." Nicole looked into the audience and saw everyone pair up. " Want all the teachers to take the students to the gym and wait there until I get there."

The teachers nodded in approval and began moving the teachers. She handed Linda a headset and told her to give her a signal that everyone is there. If anything happens, run to the nearest building, hid and go into full form. Linda nodded and followed the crowd of students.

Nicole turned and looked at the five students and two teachers behind her. " Follow me and stay close. Samantha I want you behind me. I want Sara last and to lock every door that we pass."

They group nodded and began to move out.

They went back into the lobby and took the secret passageway back up. Sara locked the door and followed Frankie. They saw that there was a light ahead but then turned left into another room and Sara locked that door behind her. They stood up and stared at what was around them.

" This is the main passageway that leads to every place in the school but only the agents and me know about this. You must never use these and never tell anyone about them. If I find out that someone has, I will erase your memory from this moment. Does everyone understand?" Nicole looked at them and they nodded. She turned around looked up at the map. She traced a passageway and memorized the code. " Ready?"

They moved out and slid down on of the passageways. Nicole landed and caught Samantha, Ashley, Frankie and Sara. Nicole walked ahead and then crawled into one of the shafts. Everyone followed and then got cold. Nicole told them to be calm and told them that they were outside, under the ground. When they came to a dead end, Nicole tapped the wall and a control panel came out. She typed in the code and they crawled through. Sara closed the panel, crawled though and then shut the door. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

" We are in the gym now and in the women's locker room. Is everyone ready to see what I'm about to show everyone." Nicole walked into the lockers and opened a broken locker.

She tapped her lullaby and then the lockers flipped over. I reveled tons of bebe guns with ammo. It also had goggles like the ones from the summerhouse and there were enough for all the girls, boys and teachers. " Follow me."

* * *

The teachers walked out first and then the girls. The crowd was surprises and began to whisper to each other. Nicole tapped her foot and everyone quieted down. She cleared her throat and began to explain her plan. " I have a plan that will help us through this. In the women's locker room, there are a number of weapons, ammo and goggles that everyone is going to have. I want all the women to file a single line at the door and please just bare with me on this."

All the girls quietly formed a line at the door and waited for their turn. Each person got a rifle and a handgun with ammo and a pair of goggles. Samantha explained to them that they are using a bebe gun and that is will hurt if they hit someone. She also explained the goggles to all the girls and how to use them. After that was done the boys and the teachers went and everyone sat back down. Nicole and the gang came out and told everyone to get ready because this was going to be a long night for everyone.

When six-thirty came, she told everyone to get into position and then told the one hundred kids to stay behind. Everyone moved quickly and quietly and waited for Nicole's command. Some of the teachers left with the kids and the rest were with Nicole. She told them to go to the front gate and hid there for her. They left and hid behind the bushes over there.

Nicole took Samantha's group and hid them in the main passage way. She told them to hid here and wait for her command. Samantha knew the code name for when it was o.k to come out from hiding. Nicole kissed her good-bye and left for the main gate. Then she realized about the back gate and told some of the kids to head over there and hid. She told Kevin, who was the leader of that group, to tell her if anyone comes over there. Kevin responded and held up his gun.

When seven o'clock came, everyone on the campus became quiet and prepare for the invasion of black suited men. Nicole hid behind the wall and looked at her group. They were all scared but proud to be doing this for her. A couple of black trucks came in and closed the gate behind them. She told everyone to get ready for her command and her group slowly followed the trucks. Men began to come out and there were seventy of them.

' Everyone report to the dorm entrance for the stop of the invasion.' Nicole said and everyone came quietly.

The men were armed with guns and weren't afraid to use them. Nicole told everyone to aim for their hands and then their heads. Then told them to kick the guns away and hold them to the ground. That's when the tables turned. A man in a black suit came out and held a gun to a group of women's heads. It was her friends and she was becoming mad.

' Everyone shot on my command and don't shot the girls because those are my friends.' Nicole said as she aimed for the guy's head. Nicole told everyone to shot if one of them moves and that's when they did. The students opened fired and got all of the men on the ground. They came out and got them pinned. Nicole nailed the guy in the head and he passed out. She tied him like the other students and brought them inside.

' Samantha, are you o.k?' Nicole asks over the messenger.

' Yes I am. Why is everything o.k down there?' She said nervously.

' We have a problem because we have Yaya, Tsubomi, Hikari, Amane, Miyuki and Tamao here. But I don't want you to move yet. I think this isn't over yet.' She scanned the area and saw men hopping over the walls. It was an ambush and there were hundreds coming this time.

' Commander, I need your help. We have an ambushing coming by the hundreds and we don't have real guns here.' Nicole said into the headset.

' We are almost there but you have to stale them for five minutes. Can you do that, Captain?' The commander said and shut off the set.

' Everyone move into the dorms and get every door on the first floor and second floor covered. Does everyone understand!'

* * *

Nicole said and moved her friends into the office. Everyone followed and locked the men in the storage room with no windows.

" What the fuck is going on, Nagisa?" Miyuki said as she untied Tamao and the others.

" We are getting ambushed by men in suits. I don't know who sent them yet but when I find out, I'm not going to be happy about it." Nicole said as she opened the door. " By the way, I changed my name to Nicole." Then left the girls with a couple of guns, ammo and a couple of pairs of goggles.

" What are we going to do?" Tsubomi said as she loaded the gun and put on her goggles. " Have to help Nicole and all the students here."

" I know but we don't know what forces are at work here." Miyuki said and looked out the window carefully.

Hikari laid against one of the ways and a passage opened. " Um, we can find out where Shizuma is." She pointed to the open door and they went in. They followed the guide on the walls and then saw people up ahead with guns pointing at them. Miyuki noticed the silver hair and shook her head.

" Shizuma, I see you up there. What did you do now?" Miyuki said as she approached her.

Samantha smiled and ran to her friends. They all were happy to see each other and introduced who was guarding her.

" By the way, call me Samantha because that's my new name here. This is Sara, Frankie, Ashley, Mr. Prowler and Ms. Gardener." Samantha said as she pointed at the people behind her. " I'm the one the people are looking for because they want to kill me. I don't know why but they just do. I go to this school now like Nagisa because of my same problem." All of her friends dropped their mouths and then smiled.

" As long as you are still the same Shizuma that everyone knows." Amane said as she walked to her. They began talking about Japan and what they have been doing.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Nicole and everyone held their positions for three minutes before firing at the guys. Everyone hit them and more kept coming. Nicole sent Leon up to her room and told him were to go. She wanted to warn Samantha on what happening down here.

Some of the kids got shot but were still fighting. They were breeched from behind and were surrounded. Some of the kids still kept shooting at them and tried to move toward Nicole. ' Everyone go full form now!' In a matter of seconds, all the students including Nicole went into their forms and attacked the men. Some of the men were killed and some were seriously hurt from the attacks. Then the CIS came and took down the rest of the men. Kikyo told them not to attack them and they stopped. She stood up and walked to the commander with the shotgun in hand.

" Well isn't it Kikyo? Why are you out instead of agent Aoi?" He asked nicely.

She smiled and then looked at the rest of the students. " I had to because we got ambushed and were going to lose. So I let them lose and this is what happened." Kikyo said as she walked toward the elevator.

* * *

She went in and headed to her room. When she got there, a man was there, holding a gun to Leon's head.

" Hello, Nagisa" The man said as she smiled at her. He had a Russian accent and was very tall. He had a patch on his chin that was brown like his hair and he had hazel eyes.

" Who the fuck are you? I'm not this Nagisa, I'm Kikyo." She said as she looked at Leon and told him to calm down. ' Samantha I need the two teachers to go into my room, quietly and look through the hole in the wall and wait for my command.'

" I'm Jorgen, head of the assassination corporation. You, my friend are on our pretty list. I want you to go back into the hallway and just stand there." Jorgen said as she pushed the gun deeper in Leon's head

" Why? So I can get shot by the guy on the fifth floor?" Kikyo said as she took a step closer.

Jorgen froze and didn't make a move. He slow began to move the gun away from Leon's head and pushed him to the ground. " How in this fucken world did you know that?"

Kikyo smiled and took another step toward him and disappeared. She reappeared behind him with the handgun to his head. He dropped the gun and didn't move an inch. " Why would the hell you think that I can trust you with what I know? I just know that you have a guy on every floor gunning for me. Happy that I told you what I know." Kikyo pushed him to the couch and pointed the gun at him.

She heard someone coming down the hallway and came inside with a gun too. She was in the same uniform as Jorgen. She had jet-black hair and purple eyes. She had a nice body that anyone would want to have. " Jorgen, we have to go! Mostly everyone is either captured or dead. We can't risk anyone else here!" She had a French accent but she looked familar to Kikyo. She looked at Kikyo and pointed the gun at her. " What me to use the bullet on her?"

" Hold on, Alyssa. She doesn't know about her mother yet!" Jorgen said as he looked back at Kikyo.

" Kikyo and Nagisa, your mother is still alive. She is working with us and she wanted me to give you this." He gave her a box with her name on it. " I promise you that this from her and not a bomb. I can give you my word on that." He stood up and handed to her. " Can I leave so I can tell your mother that you are fine and good."

Kikyo looked down on the package and nodded. " Fine, go before anyone sees you. Just don't get seen and tell my mother… thank you." Kikyo touched the package and became soft again.

" Now you can, Alyssa." Jorgen said as he was next to her. She smiled at pointed the black gun at her and pulled the trigger.

Kikyo looked at her and then everything went black around her.

* * *

Days later, she woke up in the hospital. She saw that a silver haired lady sleeping in the chair next to the bed. She looked around and saw that she was back in Nicole's body. She saw a bandage on her stomach and took it off. There was a red ring around the scar and it burned.

" Ah shit! That hurts." Nicole said as she felt the pain in her stomach. She looked at the lady next to her, who was beginning to wake up.

" Nicole, you up?" Samantha asks as she rubs her eyes. They looked like as if she has been crying for along period of time.

" Ya, I am now. What time is it and why does my stomach hurt so much" Nicole said as she sat up on the bed.

Samantha walked over to her and sat on the bed with her. " Its midnight and you have been asleep for over three days now. Its now Friday and you got shot, again. But this time by a silver bullet, which just missed you digestive track. You gave everyone and me a heart attack, when you weren't breathing. I thought I lost you." Samantha began to cry again and laid her head in her chest. " I got really scared, Nagisa. I thought I was going to be the lonely Shizuma again. I didn't want that to happen and I rushed you to the hospital. So that's why you are here."

Nicole nodded and got up from the bed. " I'm all better now. Can we go home now?" She began to unchange and that's when the door opened. The doctor came in and made her get on the bed.

" Well, you look fine and you have my permission to be check out." The doctor said and smiled. " But I need you to rub this cream on the wound once a day. It would be healed by a week. Please avoid any sexual or dangerous activities for the time being." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

" Screw him, I am a big girl and I can do whatever I want." Nicole said and got up to change into her clothes. " Sometimes I wish that I could just be immortal and live happy forever with someone." She said to herself but a little to loud. Samantha walked over to her and helped her change.

" Sometimes I wish that too, honey." Samantha said into her ear and kissed her. " Come and let's get ready for our trip."

They left the hospital and walked down the street, holding hands. But not knowing that they just started to walk onto a battlefield of living.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry about the long chapter but I just didn't want to stop at one idea. I thought of making the story a little more interesting each time by adding a twist or a new conflict that Nagisa and Shizuma have to face together. Leave reviews, comments, and new ideas! Thanks for reading again!

Sara


	18. Aaaattention! You ready for hell?

_Well, I promise not to make this one as long as the other. But a lot of action is in this and a big turn around with certain couples. Some or maybe a lot of people will get mad at me for this. Sorry about everything and please read the 18__th__ chapter!_

* * *

Nicole finished packing and waited for Samantha to finish. She grabbed her ipod and listened to music, while printing off their tickets. She heard her phone go off and it was Tamao.

" Hey, Tamao! What's up?" Nicole said as she grabbed the tickets from the printer. She heard crying and was getting worried. " Tamao, what happened?"

" Miyuki and Hikari are gone without saying a word. Amane and me have been looking everywhere for them. Do you think you know where they are?" Tamao said as she tried to talk instead of cry.

' Shit! I think they went to the headquarters and didn't tell them. They did the same thing as I'm doing to Samantha. Except they left without telling and I'm sending her back to Japan' " I don't know either but I will call you right away if they call me. I promise you that, Tamao. I have to go because I'm getting on a flight soon. Bye Tamao." Nicole hung up and looked down at the tickets.

One was going to Japan and the other was going to England. She felt like shit for doing this but after what happened, she can't risk that. ' She is never going to forgive me for this. I'm so sorry about this Samantha. But I have too.' She began to cry and let them out quickly before Samantha came out.

Samantha saw Nicole on the ground and went over to her. She tried to look at the pieces of papers but Nicole turned them over. " Nagi, is everything o.k? We don't have go if you don't want too."

Nicole shook her head and wiped her tears away. " Let's go, we have to leave now before hitting the traffic." They quickly went downstairs and into the taxi. Nicole told the man to the airport and he went as fast as he could. They arrived right before the traffic and went inside. Nicole turned around and took a deep breath.

Samantha saw that Nicole was going to cry again but hugged her before. Nicole pushed her away and gave her a straight face. " I'm sorry about this Shizuma but this is going to hurt a lot."

Nicole handed her the ticket and walked away. Samantha looked down at her ticket and then look up to find Nicole but couldn't find her. She waited at the gate to Japan and didn't find Nicole anywhere. She pulled out her phone and began texting her.

* * *

' Hey, where are you?' Samantha asked.

' I'm at a different gate than you because… I'm not going to Japan. I'm so sorry Samantha but I can't bear for you get hurt anymore.' Nicole said.

Samantha began feeling tears coming but held them back. ' Why are you going somewhere else? I thought we were going to the agency and get me trained to be like you. Why are you doing this really, Nagisa?'

' I had to because I can't lose you like I lost my brother. I can't lose someone very special to me because if I do, I would never be the same person again. The training thing was a fake to get us out of the school and for you to agree to leave the school. That's why I made you pack everything from the apartment. When I do get back, I promise to explain everything to you and we can have a lot of make up sex. I promise you but you have to trust me on this, please Shizuma.' Nicole said and tried to hold back her tears.

Samantha on the other hand was beginning to cry and shook her head. ' I hate you, Nagisa! I hope you do whatever you do and never come back! I never want to see you again in my life again! I can't believe you are doing this and without me. You don't have to explain anything to me because what you are doing now is very clear to me. I'm going to something that I'm not regretting. It's over Nagisa Aoi and I never want you in my life again.' Samantha cried softly as she held her mouth. She held the phone close to her chest and got up. " I can't believe that I just did that to her. But hope that she wont accept it." She said to herself.

' Please don't hate me, Shizuma because I don't want to see you hurt that's all. You can wait for me at the summerhouse and fix it up like we promised. So when I get back, we can test it out and then invite everyone. But if you want it to be over, then… I can accept that from you. You can text, call or message me with anything. I'm sorry if this hurt you. Good-bye my love.' Nicole sent her and got on the plane. She got on the plane and looked out the window. " Good bye, Shizuma. I love you and I want you to live a good life without violence." The plane took off for Boston and then England.

Samantha got onto the plane and watched her plane take off into the air. " I'm so sorry Nagisa, I promise to make it up to you. I hope you will come home as soon as you can. I love you my sweet and don't ever leave me." She said while crying herself to sleep. Her planed landed couple hours later and went to get a taxi. She got in told the driver to the Hanazono estate and he took her there. They arrived in midday and she called Tamao and Amane to come over. They were over in a matter of minutes and they all cried.

* * *

" What the hell! She left you too, Shizuma!" Amane and Tamao said in shock.

Shizuma nodded and began to cry again. " She left me and I flipped out on her. I told her that it was over between us. I'm so stupid!" She dropped to the ground and then heard her phone go off. She looked at it and it was Nicole! She answered it and wiped away her tears.

" Hey, what's up?" Samantha asks as she breaths normally again.

" Shizuma, did you really mean that it was over between us? Because if it is, I can agree with you on that and I don't mind it at all." Nicole said trying not to cry on the phone. " Tell Amane and Tamao to calm down because I'm with Hikari and Miyuki. They say that they will be home soon and that they send their love to them."

Samantha looked at the girls and they shook their heads in shock. " Are you retarded or something? I would never break up with you! I just got really mad at you and still am. Where are you? Can you at least tell me where you are, please?"

" I'm in Europe and that's how far I'm going. You can beg, whine, or do anything to tell you but I'm not telling you that we are in England." Nicole said to confuse them.

" Why are you in Europe? I thought you went somewhere else. Hold on, did you say where you really are?" Samantha said as she got up. 'What the hell are they doing in England?'

" Ya, but I'm not repeating myself and I have to go soon but I promise you to meet me at the summerhouse. I love you, Shizuma with all my heart." Nicole said and waited for Samantha.

" I love you too, Nagisa and forget that I told it was over between us. Come home soon." Samantha said and hung up the phone.

" Well, do you know where they are, Shizuma?" Amane asked as she brought over some tea. She placed it down and poured everyone some.

* * *

**(I'm going back to the character's old names because this is pissing me off that I have to use their American names. You don't need to worry about the other American characters for while.)**

Shizuma looked at Amane and then at Tamao. She nodded at them and then sipped her tea and then put it down.

" Well? Were the fuck is Hikari, Miyuki and the liar Nagisa?" Tamao said as she tried to calm her anger down.

" God save the fucken king." Shizuma said as she took another sip of the tea and sighed.

" Why the hell are they in England for?" Amane asked weirdly and then sipped her tea. " I swear the next time I see Hikari, I will make sure there is a tracking device on her."

Tamao and Shizuma laugh and then talk about how they are going to get to England without using the airport.

* * *

Meanwhile across the ocean in England, Hikari, Miyuki and Nagisa walked down the streets all upset about lying to their lovers. They headed into a dead building and went into the broken elevator and went down into the ground. The doors opened into another building underground. They walked to the guard and showed their badges and scanned themselves into the computer. Hikari went with Miyuki and talked to some old friends. Nagisa went to the president's office and knocked on the door.

" Come in." The woman said and Nagisa entered. She closed the door behind her and sat in one of the chairs. " What brings you here, Nagisa?" The woman spins around and faces her. The woman had short dirty blonde hair with gray eyes and was in her early twenties. She was about the same age as Shizuma.

" Joy, I have a special requests from Hikari, Miyuki and I. We need you permission for it and we hoped that you would say yes to it." Nagisa said straight to the point.

" Please, tell me Nagisa. I would like to know." Joy said, as she got comfortable.

" We wanted to train a couple of girls like us but not as agents. They are very good with weapons and know how to sneak around very quietly. They are very close friends of ours and they are very reliable. You know how I fixed up my summerhouse and placed secret passages everywhere? Well, My friends and I decided to play a little paintball game and it became really intense. It was Hikari, my friends Tsubomi, Chiyo, Chikaru and I on one team. While it was: Miyuki, my fiancé Shizuma, and my friends Yaya, Shion, Tamao, Amane were the other team. We used the paintball guns that I ordered and hid in the walls. The other team didn't know that we were in there until the end of the game. We trapped them down in Shizuma's storage room and made them give up. My girls had very good aim on everything that I told them to do and they did it with perfection. So what do you think?" Nagisa finished and crossed her fingers under the seat.

Joy smiled and nodded. " I like it a lot. I think you should get them here soon as possible and get them trained quickly." She got up and opened the door for her. " I'm glad to have you back, Captain Nagisa."

Nagisa got up and walked toward the door. " It feels good to be back, commander." She walked out and pulled out her phone. She called Shizuma and wanted to tell her the news right away.

" Shizuma here, who is it?" She answered and heard talking in the background.

" Hey Shizu, its Nagisa. I wanted to give you some good news. I need to you, Amane, Tamao, Yaya, Chiyo, Chikaru, and Tsubomi to fly out to England as soon as possible." Nagisa said as she smiled into the phone.

Shizuma became speechless and looked at Tamao and Amane. " Why? What so important that you need us to come out there?" She placed the phone on speaker and they waited carefully.

" Shizuma, do you know how I said that I can train you to be like me? Well, I'm going to do it with all of you with Miyuki and Hikari. We want you to be train like agents out here like us. What do you guys say?" Nagisa noticed that she was speaker and waited for screaming.

Amane, Tamao and Shizuma screamed. " Ya! Why wouldn't we want to go there and train? Well will be in England in a matter of a couple of days, were going to get the others now and get the tickets. Bye, baby." She hung up and screamed.

Nagisa hung up the phone and walked over to Hikari. " Our plan is in motion. Prepare the rooms for the girls. They are going to begin living in hell for the next couple of weeks." Hikari nodded and walked down one of the hallways.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan, a group of girls just boarded the flight for England in a matter of a couple hours. It was nine o'clock there and they were going to land in England by eleven in the morning there. Everyone fell asleep and couldn't wait to land in the morning. Shizuma fell asleep with the thoughts of Nagisa and how she is going to see her again.

Morning came and everyone got up and ready to exit. They landed and got their carrions from above and got off the plane. They went straight for their luggage and looked for the three girls by the doors. They found three girls in uniform from the agency. Nagisa had her Captain uniform on and her cap. Miyuki and Hikari had their 1st and 2nd lieutenant uniforms on. Tamao, Amane and Shizuma ran toward the girls and hugged them but they didn't hug back.

" What did I tell you, Shizuma? I said this wasn't a playing matter and that I'm going to treat you like my teachers did to me. Do you understand me?" Nagisa said seriously and with a straight face.

Shizuma became wide-eyed and nodded. " Yes, ma'am."

The other girls came and followed the older girls to the cars. There was a black SUV for the younger girls and the luggage to go in and there was Nagisa' black BMW for the older girls. Shizuma, Amane, Hikari, Miyuki and Nagisa went into the BMW. The ride was quiet in the car and Shizuma wanted to break the silence.

" Umm… Nagisa? How have you been lately?" Shizuma asked and there was weird silence.

" I have been fine but don't address me as Nagisa anymore. I want you to address me as Captain or ma'am in public and private. Do you understand, Ms. Hanazono?" Nagisa said as she continued to drive.

Shizuma nodded and looked at a surprised Amane. The rest of the drive was dead quiet and then they arrived at the dead building. They got the luggage downstairs and then the girls. When the got into the elevator, Nagisa blew a whistle and everyone got quiet.

" I want everyone to be very quiet down here. I will show you to your rooms and you will change into the uniforms in your rooms. Everyone has their own rooms and don't complain about it because I don't care. You are no longer going to play easy because you just stepped into hell for the next couple of weeks. When everyone is done packing, I want everyone to head for the gym immediately. Does everyone understand?" Nagisa looked at the scared girls.

Shizuma and Amane straightened up and nodded. " Yes ma'am."

* * *

As the doors opened, everyone became dead quiet. They followed the strict Nagisa to their rooms and closed the doors behind them. As soon as Shizuma closed the door, she dropped down to the ground and shed a tear for her and Nagisa. ' What have you become, my Nagisa? Where has all the fun and smiles go to?'

Nagisa touched the door and whispered to her. " I haven't gone anywhere, Shizuma. I just have to do this because it's my job. I hate being like this around you guys but if don't you might have to go home and I don't want that. When you guys walk down to the gym, tell everyone what I told you and add that I'm still the same Nagisa that everyone knows and loves. I will show them if they do everything I tell them. I love you, my little monster." She walked away with Hikari and Miyuki. They headed for their rooms and changed into their uniforms.

* * *

The girls were in the gym and filed on the line neatly. " Wow, I like what I see. Shizuma, I am proud that you listened to the command I gave you."

Hikari walked in front of Amane and Yaya. Miyuki walked in front of Tamao and Chiyo. Nagisa had Shizuma and Tsubomi. The other two girls faced them and didn't say a word.

" I told the commander that you guys are very good with the hiding and the aiming but that's not the first thing you will have to worry about. I need you all in shape for what we are going to give you. I will show you what I need you to do and you will ask how many times together. Am I clear?" Nagisa said like she was a leader again.

" Yes ma'am!" Everyone said together.

Nagisa smiled quickly and then lined up on the other side of the gym. Hikari and Miyuki followed and lined up with her. They sprinted to the free throw line and then back to the beginning. They ran to the three-point line and then back to the start. They ran to the half court and then back to the start. They stopped and faced the girls. Nagisa wasn't catching her breath like Miyuki and Hikari.

" I'm disappointed, Miyuki and Hikari. Haven't you ran at all, when you left the academy?" Nagisa faced the girls and the shook their heads. " Well, I guess you will join the girls in their running then." The girls walked over to her and lined up.

" I want you to do what we just did." Nagisa said as she walked to the half court line.

" How many times do you want?" Everyone said including Miyuki and Hikari.

Nagisa gave an evil smile and said, " twenty times, now!"

They all began and they ran the whole thing. Shizuma finished first and was breathing a little off and had to hold the wall for support. The other girls did the same and caught their breath. They drank water and then lined up again and did the same thing another four more times. When they finished, everyone was laying on the ground out of breath and drinking water. Shizuma was still standing and Nagisa was surprised. She walked to her and stopped in front of her.

" Why am I not surprised that you're still up?" Nagisa asked as she laughed.

Shizuma wiped her sweat and looked at her. " Because you made me into what I am today, ma'am. You pushed me to get where I am now. I won't be her without you. Isn't that right, Captain?" Shizuma said with a smirk.

Nagisa took a step back and smiled. " Fine, you think that you are better than me? Then you tell me what to do and I will do it double that amount." She lined up on the line and waited for Shizuma.

" I want you to do sprints from here to the other side." Shizuma said as she walked to her on the line.

" How many do you want ma'am!" Nagisa said and got ready.

" Fifty, so that is one hundred for you, soldier. Now!" Shizuma yelled at her and Nagisa began.

She ran the first fifty perfectly and then began to get tired, but when one hundred came, she was really tired like them. " Anything else, ma'am?"

Shizuma nodded and walked to her again. " I want you to do push ups."

" How many do you want ma'am!" Nagisa said with a yell.

" Seventy-five, so that is one hundred and twenty-fifty. Begin now!" Shizuma said as she began. ' Nagisa won't make it through this. She isn't that strong.' When she finished thinking, she saw that Nagisa was at one hundred without slowing down. ' What is up with her!'

Nagisa got up and walked to Shizuma's face. " Anything else, ma'am?"

Shizuma smiled and knew this was the end. " Sprints again and one hundred this time, so over two hundred."

Nagisa smiled and began. She sprinted the whole thing without slowing down and stopping for a breath. All the girls dropped their mouth including the commander, who watched the whole thing. Miyuki and Hikari smiled and walked to Nagisa and gave her a water bottle. Nagisa drank the whole thing and walked to the girls again.

" That is how I became top of my class. No one could do what I just, not even my teacher could do that and I became Captain then. I want all of you to soon one day to be able to do that. But first, run two running laps around the gym and then hit the showers." Nagisa said and then walked to the commander.

Joy stood up and shook her hand. " I guess you still have it in you, Nagisa. I am very impressed with that performance and that's why I am promoting you to, Major. You have provided to be a born leader. See you at dinner, Major." She saluted her and left the gym.

Nagisa stood still and didn't move. She turned around and walked into the shower rooms. Miyuki and Hikari noticed that Nagisa is a little to quiet here and wanted to know why. Nagisa showered and was lost in deep thought. ' I've been promoted to Major. That's makes me almost at the top like Joy. Her and I are the youngest to be this high at our age. I'm honored to be at this spot and proud to be who I am.' She smiled and then got out of the shower. She changed into her new uniform and then walked out to the gym. The girls were lined up and stared at Nagisa's new uniform. She walked toward Shizuma and smiled. " Thank you, Shizuma." She walked back to the front of the group and they straightened up. " I will see everyone at dinner. You are dismissed."

Everyone marched out of the gym except for Shizuma. She was still lost on how she was thanked by her leader. She walked to her and stood in front of her. " I'm lost, ma'am. Why did you thank me?"

Nagisa smiled and rested her glove hand on her cheek. " You showed me that anything is possible if you put your mind to it and never give up. That is how I got to the top of my class and now I got something better in my life." Nagisa took her hand off her cheek and kissed her forehead. " You better go ahead and catch up with the others. I don't want you getting in trouble with Miyuki or Hikari. My door is always open if you want to talk about anything. Head to dinner and I will meet you there."

Shizuma nodded and ran out of the gym. She didn't look back at her and ran to Yaya, who was last in line. She smiled and thought about Nagisa's words in her head. They kept replaying over and over again in her head. 'You showed me that anything is possible if you put your mind to it and never give up.'

" Is everything o.k, Shizuma? You look a little too lost in thought." Yaya said as she sat down in her chair at one of the tables.

* * *

Shizuma shook her head and then sat down with them. They waited for the commander and the new Major. Everyone was curious to know who it was and congratulate him or her. The commander walked in and everyone got out of their seats and saluted her. They sat back down and looked at her. Shizuma looked around the room and couldn't find Nagisa.

" I would like to welcome the girls from Japan that Nagisa is teaching for the next couple of weeks. Welcome ladies and enjoy your stay here." She raised her glass to them and then kept it up. " I know that someone told everyone that I have appointed a new Major to the squad and I think that she disservices it in many ways. I would to like you to welcome Major Aoi!" Joy said and she walked in with her uniform. Everyone cheered and applauded for her.

Nagisa looked at Joy and lipped 'thank-you'. She looked around the room and something caught her eye. Shizuma was staring at her and looking a little bit lost. But she still clapped for but didn't know why. Nagisa looked away because she couldn't bear the sadness anymore and sat down next to the commander.

Dinner went by quickly and everyone left the hall and headed to bed.

* * *

Nagisa walked into her room and saw Shizuma sitting in one of the chairs. She was surprised and shut the door behind her. " What would you like, Shizuma?" Nagisa asked as she walked to her desk and sat down.

Shizuma shook her head and walked behind the desk, to where Nagisa was. She kissed her and Nagisa became surprised. Nagisa kissed back and pulled her onto her lap. They rapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss. Shizuma broke it and kissed her forehead before getting up. " Congratulations, Nagisa. That was my present for you." Shizuma looked at her and then felt something rap around her waist.

" I don't want to act like this around everyone. I feel like my teacher, who was pushing me to be the best. I don't want to see you or anyone getting hurt from this." Nagisa rubbed her head into the back of Shizuma. " Thank you for the gift, baby. I liked it and I did miss you, very much."

Shizuma turned around and hugged her. " Well, I better head to bed because I want to get up early for the run. Night, baby."

Nagisa smiled and watched her Shizuma walk out of her room. She closed the door behind her and dropped to the ground. ' What am I turning into with them'?

* * *

Author's notes:

Military camp for the girls for the next couple of weeks and Nagisa's new position is going to be a pain too. What really happened to Nagisa when she was in camp here? Why does Joy want her to become part of the upper ranks? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews, comments, ideas are needed! Thanks for reading again!!

Sara


	19. Promoting and Captain's past

_Well, here is chapter 19 and more boot camp for our Strawberry girls. Enjoy reading the latest chapter!_

* * *

Nagisa woke up to her five o'clock alarm and changed into her running suit. She stretched in her room and then walked out. She was surprised to see all the girls coming out of their rooms and heading for the gym. Nagisa smiled as she saw Shizuma coming out and looked at her.

Shizuma turned around and smiled Nagisa. She walked with the others and began talking about their plan for Spring Break. She ran up to Miyuki and began talking to her about the plan. " Hey Miyuki, I have a plan for you that needs to be done before break comes. Hikari can help you on this but it needs to be done before break."

Miyuki looks at her and listens. " What is the plan, Shizuma?"

" I need for Hikari and you to make a blueprint for the summerhouse because Nagisa and I are rebuilding it and we want to add another building to it. We thought it would be nice to have some where that you guys can play out your crap." Shizuma said as she walked ahead and giggled.

" I accept, Shizuma." Miyuki said and began telling Hikari the plan. She nodded and whispered something into her ear. Miyuki nodded and they began stretching with the others.

Nagisa began running right away and paced herself. She was on her twenty-fifth lap, when everyone and wasn't going to stop until her one-hundredth lap. As time passed and when she was on her last lap, she began to have a pain in her stomach and decided to sprint the rest of it. When she finished, she looked at her stomach and saw that the red ring around her scar was bigger. ' Damn it! What the hell is going on!'

Shizuma looked at Nagisa and saw the ring around her stomach. She ran over to her and looked at it. " Have you been putting the cream on it?" Nagisa looked the other way and didn't answer. Shizuma sighed and shook her head. " Get the cream now and I can put it on for you. Want me to do that?"

Nagisa looked at her and blushed slightly. She nodded and said. " I would like that, thank you Shizuma." Nagisa pulled out the cream from her bag and handed it to her.

They walked into the bathroom and lifted her shirt. Shizuma just looked at her and tracin the beginning of Nagisa's stomach. She put on the cream and massaged the cream into her skin. When Shizuma finished applying the medicine, she rested her head on her stomach and then kissed it. " Please, be careful next and make sure that I'm with you. I don't want you to be the only one who suffers."

Nagisa lifted her up and kissed her gentle on the lips. " I promise, my little monster." She brushed her lips over hers and then pulled down her shirt. " We better hurry up because I have to begin teaching you guys the next step." She looked at a happy Shizuma and then walked out.

* * *

Shizuma ran to the line with everyone and waited for the next part of the training. Nagisa walked to the line and cleared her throat. " Miyuki and Hikari, you may join my over here." Miyuki and Hikari got off the line and stood by Nagisa's sides. They waited for what she was about to do and then she tapped a lullaby on the ground. Shizuma stared at her and then the lights shut off. " Can anyone see me?"

" No!" Everyone said but Shizuma, who could see her.

Nagisa took off her shoes and carefully went behind her, no one heard her but Shizuma. " Nagisa, I know what you are behind me. Yes, I can see you in the dark." She turned around and tried to trip Nagisa but she jumped out of the way.

" What else can you do, Shizuma?" Nagisa said as she walked back to her.

Shizuma smiled and step toward her. She began to attack her and Nagisa defended her. " Let's see what you have, Nagisa." They began fighting each other and then Nagisa disappeared. Shizuma turned around and kicked Nagisa in the face, when she reappeared.

* * *

Nagisa got up and turned on the lights and clapped. She wiped away the blood from her mouth and smiled. " Nice job, Shizuma. Not bad for someone like you." She walked to her and then saluted her. " You have just proved yourself that anything is possible, that is why you are being promoted to Private 2. I hope everyone can learn from this. Congratulations, Private." She held out her hand and Shizuma shook it.

" Thank you, Major. It's an honor." Shizuma said and took her hand away.

Nagisa faced everyone and then walked to Chikaru next. " Chikaru, when we had the paintball fight and then the invasion of the men. You proved yourself to be a leader like me and I hope that one day that you can become better than me. That is why I am promoting you to Private 2 and head of our sniping team. You are one of the best snipers that I have seen in my life. Congratulations, Private." She held out her and Chikaru shook it.

" Thank you, Major. It's an honor and pleasure to be a part of something great like you." Chikari said and Nagisa smiled back.

Nagisa then walked to Shion next and giggled. " Shion, you in the game never gave up and always was expecting the unexpected. You almost had us in the hallway with Hikari and Chikari with you. You used your anger from Hikari stealing your fruit snacks to make you concentrate and it's a big advantage for you. Your aim when on the ground helped us win against the bad guys and would like to thank you for that. I am grateful to have you as a friend and a soldier, that is why I'm promoting you to Private 2. Welcome to the ranks, Private." Nagisa said and shook her hand.

" Thank you, Major. I am honored to be your friend and comrade." Shion said and smiled at her.

Nagisa did this Tamao, Chiyo, Tsubomi and Amane. They were all happy to be with her and proud to have her as a leader. Then, Nagisa went to Hikari and smiled at her.

" Hikari, I have known you for many years as a friend and a partner. You are one of my most cherished friends on this planet. You also have shown me that you can make anyone be who he or she in a matter of minutes. You are also one of the most talented snipers that I have seen, so I am also putting you in charge of the sniping team with Chikaru. You two will give us heads on where everyone is and who is around everyone. But most importantly you guys do is snipe out the enemies below. I would like to thank you always being with me and getting through the hard times." She walked up to her and took off the gold strip that she had and replaced it with one silver strip. Hikari began to cry and smiled. " I would like you be with me through everything, Lieutenant. That is why I am promoting you to First Lieutenant. Congratulations, Hikari." She gave her friend a hug and wiped her tears.

" Thank you, Major. My gratitude toward you can't be expressed through words. I will serve you like I have over the years. I'm glad to be your friend, Nagisa." Hikari said as she finished wiping her tears.

Nagisa then walked to Miyuki and shook her head. " I can't believe sometimes I talk to you. You always know how to piss someone off but then make him or her happy again. You always hated me when I kicked the crap out of you in training and always wanted to beat me. But I guess it never happened but you were always good when it came to talking in French or any other language. You used to tease me about that and still do now. I'm glad to have you as a great friend and happy to have you on my team." She walked over to her and placed another silver strip on her jacket. " I would like you to bear with me a little longer and help me with the troops over there. That is why I am promoting you to be my Captain. Congratulations, Miyuki."

Miyuki stood there and held back her tears and saluted her. Nagisa shook her head and hugged her and she hugged back. " Thank you, Major. You don't know what it means to me to be where I am today. If it weren't for you, I would have my ass still at the academy with the little ones. I'm proud to call you my friend and Major. Nagisa, I'm proud to be serving under you." Miyuki said as she cried out her tears and then wiped them.

Nagisa looked at the girls and then sighed. " I hate doing this but I have a surprise for you guys in the locker room. Each one has your names on them and be careful with them. Go into the locker room, privates." She saw them run into the locker room and then followed them. The girls looked at their new uniforms with their last names patched on the left breast. They put them on and hung their running uniforms in the lockers their.

They lined up and saluted Nagisa. " Thank you, Major." Shizuma smiled at her and then brought her hand down.

" Tonight I will let you guys celebrate and sleep whenever you want but not too late." Nagisa said with a smiled and then walked away with Hikari and Miyuki. They headed for Nagisa's office and sat down.

* * *

" You wanted to talk to us about something." Miyuki asked as she and Hikari took off their hats.

Nagisa sat down and nodded. " I have a problem and I don't know what to do. The day that I got shot in the stomach, a guy name Jorgen told me that my mother is still alive. He gave me a package and I think it's still in the room at the school. I need you two to get it and bring it back soon as possible. It's a special mission from me and trust you two to get it. Do you understand?"

Hikari and Miyuki nodded. " When do we leave?" Hikari asked as she stood up.

" Tomorrow, afternoon. I want you guys to have a good time tonight with the girls. I have some work that I need to finish from today. I put in a request that I get the house redone and that I want to make you guys my own squad." Nagisa said as she looked at the picture of them and smiled. " You are dismissed."

The two girls left and shut the door behind them. Nagisa looked at the paper work for the house and began working on it. Her father agreed to it but he said that she had to do all the paper work for it. She finished that in a matter of minutes and then stared out the picture of her class from the agent academy. ' How long has it been?'

* * *

**Flashback**

" Welcome to Hunting-Cuttingham Agent Academy, soldier Aoi." He teacher told her and shook her hand. They walked into the school and to her room. " I will be back in one hour for you and begin your training." He turned around and left her alone in the silent corridor.

_Thirteen-year old Nagisa opened her door and walked into the empty room. She quickly unpacks her things and changed into her running suit. She stretched in her room and waited for the teacher to come back. There was a knock at the door and Nagisa answered it. He was there and waited for her to hurry up. She shut the door behind her and walked with him._

" _Um…sir. What is your name?" Little Nagisa asked shyly._

_He looked at her and then looking back in front of him. " My name is Captain Henry Johnson but you have to call me Captain or sir. O.k, Nagisa." _

_She nodded and then walked into the gym with him. She lined up on the line and waited for his orders. " Let's see how well you are physically. I want you to sprint back and forth one hundred times without stop to take breath. Is that understood?"_

_Nagisa nodded and began sprinting the request. She ran it perfectly and waited for the next one. He was impressed and wanted her to do seventy-five push ups. She dropped to the ground and gave him what he wanted. Other students and teachers in the gym stopped and watched her. The Captain was becoming anger because no one has survived his tests. _

" _For the last part, I want you to do over two hundred sprints and the last ten have to be at full speed. Understood?" He said in her ear and she jumped._

" _Yes, sir!" She yelled and began the final part of the test. She did the first part of the test perfectly like usual and then ran the rest like told. One the last lap, she saw that her teacher was holding something in his hand and finished running the lap. She looked at him and he dropped his uniform and ran out of the gym. _

_Everyone cheered and ran over to her. She didn't know what she just did but was proud that she pasted the test. He was the advance teacher and if anyone passed him on the first try, they took his position automatically. Two of the girls didn't like that they lost their chance on that position and began to hate her. The two girls were Joy and Miyuki. Joy was top of the class for everything but that just changed everything. She lost her position of Captain and head of the class. She thought to herself that graduation was coming to quickly to regain that spot again and thought of another idea. Miyuki didn't like it and decided to become friends with Nagisa. _

_Nagisa looked at the blue-headed older girl and smiled. She gave her a hug and they began talking about random things about themselves. Joy lost her best friend to her and wasn't going easy on her. She thought since there are going to be challenges in about a week before graduation, she wanted to challenge Nagisa for her position. _

_Weeks passed and the day of challenges came. Everyone went and then waited for the final battle between Nagisa and Joy. This was to decided the top of the class and the final position of Captain. Joy called for a night paintball fight and Nagisa smiled at her. Joy didn't know that Nagisa was a paintball champion at her old school. _

_They girls set up and explained the rules. Whoever was hit first to ten times, then the game would end. They nodded in agreement and headed for their corners. Nagisa waited for the whistle and waited for any signs of movement. She headed for one of the corners and then got hit in the leg. Then got hit again but in the chest and then again in the hand. She got hit six more times and then notice that she was up on the wall. Nagisa had one shot at this and then put the gun on multi-shot. She saw a glare from Joy's earring and shot at the spot nine times and hit every single time. The game tied and next shot would decide the winner. _

_Joy was going to cheat and snuck up behind Nagisa. But she wasn't quiet enough and got shot in the head with the paintball. She dropped to the ground and couldn't believe that she just lost for the first time in paintball. Nagisa put out her hand and she took it and got up from the ground in shock._

" _Good game, Joy. It was the closest that I've ever played in my life." Nagisa said and then walked out of the maze._

_Joy was still not moving and then gave up on her plan. She just accepted that she lost and watched Nagisa become Captain. She smiled at her and then got called up with Miyuki to get special awards. She became the __Command Sergeant Major and Miyuki became Sergeant Major. _

* * *

**Back to the present**

Nagisa came back to the present, when she heard a knock at the door. " Come in." She told the person and turned around to see Shizuma. " Hey, what's up?" Nagisa stood up and walked in front of the desk.

Shizuma walked over and stood in front of her. " Do you want to come out with us? Since you were the ones that promoted us to out positions but we will be just going out to eat. Because everyone wants to go to bed " early" with people. What do you say, Major?" She smiled and held out her hand.

Nagisa smiled and took it but then opened her mouth. " I have something to talk to you about, Shizuma. I got the approval from my father about the house and it's going to get down over break. I just need you to finish signing the papers on my desk and that's all." She moved from in front of the desk and Shizuma began signing the papers. She rapped her arms around Nagisa's waist and nuzzled her face into her shoulder.

" Anything else that you signed or done, honey?" Shizuma asked as she kissed her cheek. Nagisa shook her head and kissed her full on the lips. Shizuma lend against the desk and rapped her arms around her neck. Nagisa held her waist and deepen the kiss.

Nagisa smiled through the kiss and then broke it. " I think we almost have everything done but we have to wait until tonight to finish." She smirked at the impatient Shizuma and she walked out. " I will pick you up at your room because I have to change out of this uniform." Shizuma nodded and walked out of the office.

Nagisa walked out of her office and right into her bedroom. She found a cute blue Hollister top and decided to wear jean pants with her new sneakers. She walked out of the room and then saw the package on her desk. She quietly walked over to he package and opened it. It had a picture of her mother from New Years and it had several little presents from here. She got a bracelet and necklace with her name on them. A new wallet and her grandmother's cross were the other presents. There was a letter and she read it quickly before putting it down. She was ashamed of her mother for lying to her and her father about her death. Nagisa ripped up the letter and threw it away. She stormed out of the room with her jacket and wallet.

Shizuma waited in front of her room in a pink top and a black shirk. She smiled when she saw Nagisa walk down the hall towards her and took her hand. They met the others outside and down the street from the building. They walked down the street and saw the others come into site. The group waved to them and they headed for the restaurant. Nagisa didn't say one word the whole night and everyone became worried about the silence. Just as everyone finished their meals, Tamao wanted to break Nagisa's silence from everyone.

" What's wrong, Nagisa?" Tamao asked as Nagisa looked up from her food.

" It nothing concerning you guys. Don't worry about it." Nagisa smiled at them and lifted her glass. She stood up and looked at all the girls. " I would like to toast to you guys for your hard work on part one and the hardest of the training. I hope you keep it up and run up the ranks like I did. Here's to success and friendship."

Shizuma stood up and lifted her glass toward Nagisa. " I also want to add to that wonderful toast. It won't be possible if you didn't show us your performance in the gym. We would still be at the gym right now if we didn't put effort in it. You taught us that if you put both your heart and mind into something, it will get you somewhere in life and make it a lot easier. Thank you, Nagisa for being a wonderful friend, teacher and leader for us. Here's to Nagisa, leadership and to everyone future."

Everyone lifted their glasses and said, " Cheers!" Nagisa sat back down and looked at Shizuma. She lipped ' Thank you' to her and got it return. It was eight o'clock when they left the restaurant and got back inside the building. They said goodnight and headed in couples into certain rooms.

* * *

Nagisa walked back to her room and changed into her nightgown. Her phone went off and say it was Shizuma. She ignored it because she heard her go into the office and shut the door. " Shizuma, I know that you're in the office. Come out now or screw our plans for the night." Nagisa said as she got the bed ready.

Shizuma walked into the doorway and sighed. " I guess you have changed since you came here." She walked to the bed and got in it with Nagisa. She was pulled close to Nagisa's chest and then left warm tears on her head. " What's wrong?"

Nagisa held Shizuma tighter when she tired to get out of the hug. " Would you ever lie to me about your death or anyone death?"

Shizuma broke the hug and looked at Nagisa with confused eyes. " Why would I ever do that to you, Nagisa! Didn't we saw that we would never do something without the other and I'm only going to die with you, silly." She touched her nose and wiped her tears. " Why did you ask me something like that?"

Nagisa took a deep breath and laid on her back. " My mother isn't dead. I just received a letter from her that was written less than two months ago. She gave me some presents but I don't really want them because they came from her." Nagisa made a fist and smack the side of the bed. " I can't believe she fucken lied to me life that. She made my poor father and I suffer for months. The next time I see that bitch… I'm going to make sure things are settled." Nagisa sat up and kept waking the bed. She need to get her anger out and then stopped, when two arms rapped around her waist.

Shizuma laid her head against Nagisa's back and shook her head. " I don't want any fighting between you two until things are explained first. I hate seeing you mad like this, Nagisa. I don't want you to always relay on violence and get it out. You have me to talk to about everything. Guess what?" She brought her mouth to her ear and whispered with warm words. " I know exactly how to work out the stress too. Can to try?"

Nagisa turned around and slowly made herself go on top of Shizuma. " I already know how it works."

She kissed her lover and then outlined her body with wandering hands. Shizuma took off Nagisa's gown and threw it onto the floor. They both worked on each other's underwear and then Shizuma switched with Nagisa. She missed touching the body below her and traced the scars on Nagisa's shoulder and the ones on her stomach. Then began her work down below and just began with two fingers instead of one. Nagisa arched her back to let her get a better angle from her and moaned as the fingers began to do its magic on her. When Shizuma got tired, it was Nagisa's turn and did the same thing back. Both missed the touch and the smell of each other's perfume. Nagisa laid on her back, when she finished and looked at Shizuma next to her. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled.

Shizuma looked at hers and laid her head on Nagisa's chest. She loved to hear her heartbeat increase and then go back to normal. She giggled and traced her stomach and then took her hand. " Don't ever think that I would lie to you unless it has a good reason behind it. I would never do something to hurt you in anyway. I know you would be the same, so lets just enjoy the moments that we have." Nagisa hugged her and nodded through the silver hair. They fell asleep and knew that the others were having fun too.

* * *

Meanwhile in Joy's office, she called in little Chiyo and smiled. Chiyo ran to her and hugged her. " It's good to see you again, my angel."

" It's good to see you too, auntie. What did you want me for?" Chiyo asked as she broke the hug. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Joy bent down to be at eye level with the girl. " I need you to be the best out of everyone else and beat Shizuma. If you do that, then you can be with Nagisa forever like you wanted."

Chiyo smiled and nodded. " I love Nagisa and would do anything to please her. I want her to be with me forever. But I want Shizuma there too because she takes care of me like Nagisa."

Joy shook her head and stood back up. " No, I need to make sure that you out smart Shizuma and take her Nagisa away from her. Can you do that for auntie?" She turned around and looked at a serious face.

" Yes, I would do anything for my auntie!" Chiyo walked out and closed the door behind her. 'Shizuma let the games begin.'

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, I brought back some of the old stuff from the beginning and then again I added something new to it. Joy is up to no good once again and little Chiyo is getting involved with this. Give me ideas for the next chapters! Reviews, comments and other things are nice! Thanks for reading!

Sara


	20. Travel with me

_Living the Dream chapter 20! Hey went away for the weekend, so sorry about the late update but I was tired last night. Enjoy reading!!_

* * *

The 5 o'clock alarm went off and Nagisa shut it off. She yawns quietly and looked down at the silver-haired woman, that was still asleep. She softly removed her from her body and placed her on the bed. She stirred in her sleep and smiled.

" You better not be leaving me alone. I would kill if you did." Shizuma said as she opened her beautiful deep green eyes. She sat up and moved the covers off of her. She crawled to the red head on the other side and pushed her down to the bed. " Don't think your going to escape me without giving me a kiss."

Nagisa rolled her eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips before rolling on top of her. She giggled and then got up. She changed into something light and put on her shoes. " You better get changed and get to the gym because today I'm beginning a new lesson with you guys. Can you tell everyone to run five laps around the gym and then twenty-five push-ups? I also want them to then go into the locker room and change into another set of clothes. I'm going to setup the training arena for us, so I won't be there for warm-ups." She got up and then walked to naked Shizuma. Nagisa bent over and placed her head against her forehead. " Can I trust with this, Private?"

Shizuma's heart raced as she heard her voice and she nodded. She cupped her cheek and gave her a full kiss on the lips. " Yes, ma'am. See in later." Nagisa smiled at her and kissed her shoulder. Shizuma let out a soft moan and watched her little soldier walk out of the room. She got up and changed into a running outfit and packed another. As she walked out of the bedroom, she saw Joy standing at the office door.

" Ah! Shizuma, just the person I was looking for." Joy said as she walked over to her. She hated looking at someone that would love Nagisa other than her.

Shizuma closed the bedroom door and walked over to her. " What is it commander?" She saw her finch as she said her last words and smiled. " Am I doing something wrong with the Major or should I say, Nagisa?" Once again, she saw her finch as she said Nagisa's name.

Joy smirked at her and shook her head but then pushed her against the wall. " I want to make this clear with you, Private. No one can date anyone higher than him or her, unless they are past sergeant rank. But I have to approve of it first and yours I don't approve of. Nagisa shouldn't have anyone so weak like you."

Nagisa forgot something at the office and saw that the door was open with Shizuma against the wall with Joy. She stood there and listened to their conversation.

Shizuma was becoming pissed off with her. " Don't ever tell that I need your permission to love my fiancé! I don't care if you like I'm weak but I know for a fact that I'm a better person than you." She pushed Joy and then pushed her against the wall. " I know that I don't try to ruin other people's relationships and then try to get the person that you want. Nagisa wouldn't go out with you, I mean NEVER go out with you because she doesn't like people that snoop down to such a low level like this. She would hate someone like you and then try to change you into a better person. The Nagisa that I LOVE and know would never speak to you again if she saw you like this. She will never love you, Joy. "

Joy punched Shizuma in the stomach and then pushed her back against the wall. Nagisa was getting pissed outside the door and wanted to see what Shizuma would do next. She held her tight against the wall, so she couldn't move. " Don't ever fucken talk to me like that bitch! Nagisa WOULD go out with someone like me because I have class and know how to shut my mouth. Step out of line again like this and I will make sure that you NEVER see Nagisa or your friends again. I give my word on that and take Nagisa for myself over time." She let go of Shizuma and grabbed her face. " You will never speak of this again. Is that right, Private?"

Shizuma didn't want to nod but she did. " Yes, commander."

Joy smiled at pushed her away and headed for the door.

Nagisa hid in room near by and waited for Joy to pass before seeing Shizuma. When she heard Joy walked down the hallway, she walked back into the office and saw Shizuma still on the ground. She ran over to her and held her.

" What are you doing here, Nagisa?" Shizuma said as she hid her face and pushed her away. She turned around, so that she didn't see her face.

Nagisa became furious and held Shizuma's waist. She turned around and kissed her. Shizuma tried to push away but then pulled her in for a deeper kiss. When Nagisa broke the kiss, she held Shizuma and smiled. " Don't ever listen to Joy about anything because she just tries to get to everyone."

Shizuma pulled out and looked at Nagisa. " You heard our conversation?" Nagisa nodded and giggled. " I never knew that you were such a bad girl. I loved how you defended me and then told her off. I like my girls that know how to bad in and out of the bed." She whispered into her ear and placed her hands back on her waist. " You fit that perfectly, Shizuma Hanazono."

Shizuma couldn't help but laughing at Nagisa and then kissed her forehead. " Thank you for that, Nagisa. I need that a lot and really meant what I said to Joy. I think she is the world's biggest bitch." Nagisa giggled at that remark and then dropped the ground laughing.

Nagisa crawled to the door and stood up before running for the gym. " I thought that was your title, Shizuma!" Shizuma ran after Nagisa after that remark of her. They ran past the commander and the rest of the soldiers there.

" You are one screwed chick, Nagisa!" Shizuma said as they ran into the gym and the girls laughed at them. " Everyone do five laps and then twenty-five push ups. Then head into the locker room and changed into another pair of clothes." She told them while still chasing Nagisa and then began her push-ups.

When everyone finished, they headed into the changing room and waited for Nagisa. Shizuma told them to wait for a while because she was going to set up something for them and they began talking about things.

Nagisa headed straight for Commander Joy's office and then barged right in. She just got off the phone and stared at Nagisa. " What is the problem now, Major?" She stood up and lend against the desk.

Nagisa caught her breath and began to get angry before talking. " I don't want you anywhere near Shizuma again or talking to her again! If I catch you near her, so God help you if you don't die by my hands for the first time and I will leave this place forever. You have been warned, Joy" Nagisa said as she began to open the door but Joy closed it.

" I don't think that won't be necessary because I have you all to myself now. You have to give up on that Shizuma there and be with someone like me. " Joy said as she tried to kiss Nagisa but she moved fast enough to dodge it.

" DON'T YOU EVER FUCKEN KISS ME AGAIN YOU BITCH!" Nagisa said as she began to get pissed off and controlled herself from going wild. " Shizuma was right about you. You are a desperate one but I will never go out with someone like you." She walked back up to the door and calmed down. " Can you please move, Joy?"

Joy didn't move and held her ground. " Nope, I would never move for someone like you."

Nagisa asked again as she made fists. " May you please move out of my way?"

" Nope." Joy said as she smirked at the little red head below her. She laughed and pushed Nagisa onto the desk. " If I can't you, then no one can, Nagisa. DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Joy pulled out a gun and pointed it a black and red headed girl with jet black eyes.

" Wrong choice, bitch!" Kikyo kicked Joy in the stomach and punched her in the face. Joy flew across the room, a bloody mess and passed out when she collided with the dresser behind the desk. " Serves you right to be on the edge of death. You won't remember a thing when you get up." She walked out of the room and headed for the gym. " Shizuma, where the hell are you!" Kikyo yelled out in the gym and walked into the middle of the gym.

Shizuma heard her and slowly walked out of the locker room. " What do you want, Nag…what the fuck happened!" She stared at her hands, which were once again covered in blood from Joy. " Kikyo, come here." Shizuma began walking toward her and then stopped in front of her.

" Get out of there, Yuki. We need to talk, now!" Kikyo said as she licked the blood off her hands.

Shizuma shock her head and then kissed her. Kikyo resisted first and then felt Yuki's lips against hers. Yuki held Kikyo tighter and then broke the kiss. " What's up, Kikyo?"

Kikyo slightly brushed and then shook her head. " I think it's best that we tell the girls about us and the real legend now." She turned around and then Yuki stopped her.

" I don't want to die and wait for you. I just want us to be together once and for all. I have faith in these two girls here. Do you trust Nagisa, Kikyo?" Yuki said as she hugged Kikyo and she hugged back.

" I do but lets just not get our hopes up and then fail in the end. I love you, my love. See you soon again." Kikyo said before Nagisa warped out of her.

" Bye, my love." Yuki said as she warped out of Shizuma. The two girls dropped to the ground and woke up right away.

Nagisa looked at her hands and began to freak out. " What the hell!" She ran into the bathroom and washed out her bloody hands. It took almost an hour to wash out the blood and then walked back to Shizuma and the girls.

" You girls are going back to Japan and waiting for us at the summerhouse. Shizuma and I need to take a stop somewhere and get new technology for the house. You will be living there from now on because I just…" Nagisa looked away and felt a tear fall down her face. " I just put your lives in danger, I'm so sorry guys but I can't live without you guys." Nagisa turned back around and saw that the girls were nodding.

Shizuma nodded too and then everyone began packing and heading to the airport. They split after they went through security and waited at the two gates for the planes. The girls headed back for Japan, while Nagisa and Shizuma headed for Cairo, Egypt. They boarded the planes and waited for take off.

Shizuma sat near the window and looked out onto the runway before take off. She looked at worried Nagisa and held her hand. " Is everything o.k, Nagi?"

Nagisa shook her head and looked at her. " No, nothing is ever right with me." She sighed and felt Shizuma's head on her shoulder. " I just want us to get to Cairo, get the stuff and head home for my make for you. You remember what I told you over the phone, right?"

Shizuma giggled and nodded. " Ya I do! How could I forget, I'm going to make you work your ass off for hours. Let's go to sleep and wake up in a hot place with each other."

Nagisa nodded and lend back against the seat. " Ya, that sounds good." They both fell asleep and began to sleep for the long flight to Egypt.

Meanwhile on the other plane, Tamao sat next to Miyuki and looked at her. Miyuki looked at her and then back out the window. Tamao was surprised and held back her tears before talking. " Why did you leave without tell me, Miyuki?"

Miyuki continued looking out the window and sighed. " I just need to after Nagisa's new school got attacked. I'm sorry about that Tamao but it was a good reason." She finally looked at a teary Tamao and hugged her. " I'm sorry Tamao that I left you without telling. I promise that won't happen again, ever. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Miyuki felt tears through her shirt and hugged her tighter. " I'm so sorry, baby."

Tamao cried into her shirt and held her tighter. She wanted Miyuki to never leave her again and just wanted them to be together. When she stopped cry, she looked up at Miyuki, who wiped away her tears. " You promise not to leave ever again?" Miyuki nodded and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled her head into her chest. " When we get home, you have a lot of making up to do." She said as she tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't.

Miyuki laughed with her and nodded in approval. She held her close as they took off for home and fell asleep.

On the other side of them, Hikari and Amane went doing any better. Amane was ignoring Hikari and Hikari was trying to say sorry. " Amane! Please listen to me! I have a good explanation for why I left without telling you." Hikari said as she tugged on Amane's shirt. Amane faced her seriously and waited for her answer. " I had to leave because Nagisa's school got under attack and I had to make sure that you or anyone else was going to be next. I wanted to tell you so bad but my boss told me to keep quiet. You know how hard that for me." Hikari and Amane laughed at that true remark. " But I really didn't mean to get you worried, Amane. I promise that it won't happen again." Hikari laid her head against Amane's shoulder and fell asleep.

" I hope you keep that promise, my little princess." Amane removed a strand of hair from Hikari's forehead and then kissed it. She laid her head on top of hers and then began to fall asleep too.

In Cairo, Nagisa and Shizuma got off the plane and headed for one of the hotels. They checked for two days and went up to their room with their luggage. It was night so they had to wait until the morning to head for the agency. Nagisa went to the window and looked at the city below them. She hasn't been here in about four years since the accident. She closed the curtain and began unpacking for their two-day stay. Nagisa notice that Shizuma was still sitting on the bed and staring at her. She looked at her and walked over to her. " Is everything alright?" She took her hands and held them.

Shizuma just stared at her and nodded. " You should tell me the legend now because Yuki is becoming unstable in there." She pushed Nagisa on the bed and waited for the story.

Nagisa sighed and sat up. " For the last five hundred years, we monsters have been living undercover in peace with the humans. But one type of monster didn't want that and decided to expose us to the humans. But two young girls name Kikyo and Yuki didn't want that. They were lovers that would do anything to stay in peace with the humans and wanted to destroy him. Kikyo was the dominant one of the couple and would do anything to keep Yuki safe and protected from harm. Yuki was sweet innocent one that was the only one who could calm Kikyo from her rage and keep her happy. The monsters knew the evil one as the Dark Demon King. He became the ruler of the dark and feared the light and love. Kikyo kissed Yuki before fighting him and Yuki watched the whole battle from the side. The demon was on the verge of death and decided to divide himself in two between the two girls there. Kikyo had the power of strength, with fangs, the temper problem, heal easily and killing spree issue with concluded with the blue star on her forehead. Yuki had the power of reading minds, fangs, strength, and heal easily with conclude with the red star. They both had immortality and could be together forever but one thing stop them from that." Nagisa looked away from Shizuma and stood up.

" What was stopping them?" Shizuma asked as she began to get worried.

Nagisa made a fist and began finishing her story. " The one thing that was stopping them was the power they got. They had to learn to control it or become taken over by it. Kikyo couldn't hand it in the end and was engulfed with evil. No one could stop her from killing not even Yuki. That's when she decided the one option that she didn't want to ever use: kill her love. Yuki approach Kikyo one night, just before going to bed together. Yuki took a knife and stab her lover in the heart but she didn't know that Kikyo was back to normal. Kikyo stared at Yuki and began to cry. She told her that one-day they would meet again and settle this problem. Kikyo died after she finished talking and Yuki cried for her and made a promise. It was that they would take over two lover's bodies again and to stop this problem from happen. It's been five hundred years since the king or the girls came back and it became a myth to people. But now they are back and the girls have returned." Nagisa turned around and grabbed her heart. " We have those girls in us now and they want to end evil once again in this world. They have faith that we can stop the evil before it takes over us. Kikyo and Yuki want to be together forever but in us."

Shizuma stared at Nagisa and didn't say a word. She touched her heart and listened to it. She smiled and nodded. " I think I would have to agree with them on this. We can defeat the evil and be together forever. I wouldn't mind sharing myself with someone else like Yuki." She walked to Nagisa and took her hand and placed it on her heart. Nagisa placed her hand on her heart. " I want us to be together forever." Shizuma and Yuki said at the same time."

" I agree with you one-hundred percent, my love." Nagisa and Kikyo said and smiled. Nagisa hugged Shizuma for a long time, which felt like an eternity for them.

Shizuma decided to do something and backed away from Nagisa. " Why don't we let them have sometime together?" Nagisa nodded in approval and let the girls out of them.

Kikyo came out as herself like before. She had beautiful long black hair with blue eyes. She was as taller then Nagisa and pretty much had the same body except more muscular. Kikyo sat on the bed and waited for Yuki to come out. Yuki had median length purple hair with beautiful forest green eyes. She was as tall as Shizuma and had a beautiful elegant body.

Yuki turned around to face Kikyo and smiled. " Good to see you as your old self again, Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled and got up to walk to Yuki. She hugged her and kissed her forehead. " You don't know how bad I want to see you again like this. It's been far to long, beautiful."

Yuki blushed and nodded in Kikyo's chest. She lifted her head and touched her face. " It's also been far to long for this too." She kissed her and tightens her hug.

Kikyo fell onto the bed and held her waist, just like she used to. They continued to kiss as they slowly began talking each other's clothes off and wandered the bodies. Both of them missed touching each other and held each other for a while before laying back on the bed.

Yuki looked at her lover next to her and then heard something in her head. ' You really did miss her, didn't you?' Shizuma said

' Ya I did, a lot. She means the world to me like Nagisa is to you. Nagisa and Kikyo are almost alike if you look at it. They both want to protect us in anyway, even if it means leaving us for a while. I believe that you two can defeat evil.' Yuki said as she stared at the wall.

' You are right. I want to make a way that we can still have the power I do know but get you out my body, so you two can be together. I want us to have great lives with the ones we love and still have power in us. Tell me when we want me to come out.' Shizuma giggles after that idea.

Yuki touched her heart and smiled. ' I would like that, Shizuma. Thank you for being so nice to me after I was a jerk to you. You really are a true friend. Just give us like five more minutes.' She smiled at Kikyo and cuddled with her. " I told Shizuma to give us five more minutes together."

Kikyo nodded and held her. " I wish it would last forever." They held each other and then stood apart. " I love you, Yuki." Kikyo said as she began to warp back into Nagisa.

" I love you too, Kikyo." Yuki shed a tear and warped back to Shizuma. Shizuma opened her eyes and saw Nagisa already in bed, waiting for her.

Nagisa watched Shizuma crawl into bed and under the covers. She smiled and pretended to fall asleep on her. Shizuma saw her close her eyes and thought of an idea. She placed her body over hers and kisses her. Nagisa slowly began to kiss back and rap her arms around Shizuma's waist. Shizuma smiled and nuzzled her nose into Nagisa's collarbone bone before moving off and laying her head on Nagisa's chest. Nagisa smiled at her and kiss her forehead before falling asleep.

Somewhere in Russia at the Assassin's headquarters, Jorgen sat in his office with a lady in one of his chairs.

" You wanted to see me, Jorgen." The lady says and crosses both her arms and legs.

" I need you to get close to Nagisa Aoi and Shizuma Hanazono, Heather. I want them to think that you're their friend and then betray them." Jorgen said and faced her. " I want you to kill your daughter and her fiancé because they are a threat to us. So you understand?"

Heather stood up and bowed. She looked up and lied to him. " Yes, I understand." She walked out of the office and closed the door behind her. ' I have to warn Nagisa about this and protect her from him. I cant lose another child to this company.'

Author's notes:

Sorry about the late update but I had just came back from Maine and then had a softball game. I have a plan for Heather and Nagisa for future chapters! Leave comments and reviews! Thanks for reading!

Sara


	21. See Friend and get technoloy but mother?

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the late updates but I have to get ready for a two week vacation, which I don't want to go to. Sorry about the wait but here is Living the Dream 21!

* * *

Heather woke up to her early alarm from the computer and shut it off. It was a message about where Nagisa was and her ticket for Cairo. She jumped into a shower and packed all of her things for the trip. Heather didn't pack anything dangerous because she was planning to get away from the company and protect her daughter. She quickly left and boarded the seven-hour flight to Nagisa.

Nagisa heard Shizuma get up but held her down. " Where do you think your going, missy?"

Shizuma laid back down and sighed. " This girl can't pee, can she?" Nagisa immediately let her go and fell off the bed. Shizuma laughed at Nagisa while running for the bathroom. Nagisa rubbed her head and then began to get her clothes from the table. She headed for the bathroom and opened it.

Shizuma screamed and Nagisa laughed at her. " Can the girl here get any privacy around here?" Nagisa shook her head and jumped into the shower.

Shizuma smiled and jumped right into the shower behind her. She rapped her arms around Nagisa's waist and pulled her close to her. She helped Nagisa wash her back and then jumped out of the shower. They changed quickly and Shizuma notice that something was bothering Nagisa.

" Hey, what's really bothering you?" Shizuma said as she finished putting up her hair. But nothing came out of Nagisa's mouth and Nagisa walked toward the door.

" Can we please just leave, so we can get this stupid thing over with." Nagisa said as she opened the door. Shizuma didn't want to fight, so she nodded and headed out the door with her.

* * *

They walked out of the hotel and saw that there was a car waiting for them. Nagisa showed the man her badge and they got in. He drove them away from the main part of the city and that's when Shizuma was blindfolded. She sat there patiently and then felt the car stop. Nagisa got out and helped Shizuma out and went into a bookstore.

" May I help you?" The middle-age man asked Nagisa. Nagisa whispered something to him and he nodded. " Follow me, please." They walked into the back of the store and he pulled a book and it moved an old bookcase out of the way. " There you go." He left them and helped out a customer.

Nagisa took Shizuma down the stairs and held the bookcase shut behind them. They continued walking until Nagisa took of Shizuma's blindfold. Shizuma looked around and only saw a metal door in front of them. She was going to say something but Nagisa walked to the code pad. Nagisa typed in her code and then got her hand scanned. The door opened and Nagisa grabbed Shizuma's hand. They walked through the door and Shizuma dropped her mouth. There was a building under the dessert that no one knew about and Nagisa walked toward the Commander's office with Shizuma. She knocked and heard a voice on the other side. They walked in and sat down in the leather seats in front of a desk.

" Agent Aoi, nice to see you again. It's been to long." The man said as he spun his chair around.

Nagisa smirked at him and sighed. " It has been to long, Richard but I have been busy with other matters." She looked at Shizuma and then back at him. " Oh sorry! This is my fiancé Shizuma Hanazono, sir. This is Commander Richard Lee, he is head of the Japanese CIA and my boss." Shizuma shook his hand and then sat back down. " Now, where is the new technology?" She folded her hands and smiled.

Richard sighed and shook his head. " Is that all that matters, right now? Some of your old friends want to see you again."

Nagisa became wide-eyed at her boss. " Which…ones?" She gulped and looked at Shizuma, who was looking at her with surprise comment.

Richard laughed at her and then heard knocking at the door. " Why don't you see for yourself, Nagisa?" Nagisa jumped onto Shizuma's lap and hid her face. " Come in, guys."

When the door opened, two girls and two guys stood at the door. One girl was short and had medium length brown here with brown eyes. The other girl was taller that the other and had light blue eyes. She had shoulder length dirty blond hair and both of them had athletic bodies.

" Where in Hell have you been, Nagi?" The short one said as she walked into the room.

" Ya! It's been really quiet since you left." The taller one said and blushed a little.

Nagisa knew those voices and her head shot up. She smiled and got off of Shizuma's lap. " Well, I went to see the devil and make sure that your still going to hell, Christy." She laughed at red-faced Christy. Nagisa walked over to the taller one and touched her face. " I bet it has, Stephanie. How are the other two losers behind you? Devin and Nick?"

The two boys were the same height and built bodies but had nothing else in common. Devin had blond hair with deep blue eyes and a cute smile. Nick had black hair with light green eyes and had a toothpick in his mouth.

" Well, it looks like you haven't changed, Nagisa." Devin said as walked over to Stephanie and hugged her.

Nick walked to Christy and sighed. " We have missed you." He looked at the silver-haired lady in the chair and pointed at her. " Who is this chick? She's a hottie!" Devin and Nick gave high-fives but got whacked in the back of the heads from the girls.

Nagisa giggled and pulled up Shizuma. She held her hand and everyone dropped their mouths at the beautiful lady. " Paws off she's mine. This you guys is my fiancé, Shizuma Hanazono." Shizuma smiled and held Nagisa's hand tighter.

" Nice to meet you guys." Shizuma said as she lightly bowed to them and smiled at the people in front of her.

Christy closed her mouth and laughed. " You have to be kidding me! Where did find her? In a modeling agency!" Nick and her exchanged high-fives.

Nagisa tried to hold in her laughed and coughed it out. Shizuma whacked Nagisa in the back of the head and laughed. " Where did you find him, in a dog pound like yourself?" Stephanie, Devin, Nagisa and Richard died laughing and Christy became speechless.

" No, I go to school with Nagisa since she was a forth year and I was a sixth year at our old school. Why you jealous?"

Christy shook her head and giggled. She walked to Nagisa and pulled her toward the door. " I hope you haven't gotten lost her chest because those things are huge!" Nagisa and her fell to the floor laughing.

Shizuma giggled and shook her head. " I almost did once before. But that was a long story and we came here on a different matter. Nagisa, Richard can we pick up the technology yet?" Nagisa got up and waited for Richard, he nodded to them and they walked out.

* * *

They headed down a long corridor until they came to another metal door. He typed in another code and they walked into a huge storage room. There were guns, goggles, gadgets and other little interesting things. Richard walked them to the special section, which was designed only for Nagisa. Nagisa looked at the equipment and smiled at Richard.

" This stuff is perfect, Richard!" Nagisa said as she picked up her goggles that she asked for. Shizuma looked at the equipment and laughed. Nagisa looked at her and sighed. " What's so funny, honey?"

Shizuma looked at her and continued to laugh. " I can't wait for when we rebuild the house and put this equipment into it. We are going to cream the shit out of Hikari and Miyuki so bad." She turned around and saw a cute doll. She picked it up and then Richard pulled it out of her hands.

" This is a very dangerous piece of technology. This is a stunner doll. She will shock you until you pass out or into death. This isn't done yet, so you won't be getting this for a while." He carefully placed the doll back down and headed for the table with the other small gadgets. " Here we have your special goggles that you requested, Nagisa. We also have the mini microphones and video cameras with the screen watcher. We are going to give you more stink, confusion, gas and laughing grenades. The new updated belts that hold all your needs with the new high-tech backpack." He held up several black backpacks and laid them on the table. " These are more than your average backpacks. They can hold five more times weight with gun holds on the sides for hands and rifles. There is an ammo pocket special made for it and for grenades." He put those away and placed other little gadgets out. " We have the usual for you. Stunner shooter, trip mines that tell you were someone is, laser pens and new watches. They can tell you how many people are on the perimeter, where they are, how is and isn't on your team, send special information to your teammates and set of distractions." He placed all the hand gadgets in each of the backpacks and then moved them toward the ammo storage. He promised them to send more ammo to the house for the break and then walked them gun section. This was Nagisa's favorite part. Richard placed all the new weapons on the table and smiled.

" These are the newest weapons that are used in the CIA around the world. We have the brand new sniper rifle with ten times the zoom, holds more ammo, light weight and has multi shot on it. The brand new bazookas, shotguns, battle rifles and Nagisa's favorites: handguns." He handed her one and she looked at it carefully. " It is very light as you can tell. It has a bigger ammo holder and the shots can be once again, load or silent. The handle is comfortable and the grip is stronger. I hope you like it, Nagisa." Nagisa smiled and nodded at him and then gave back the gun.

Nagisa looked at the other weapons and picked out a couple and then remembered something. " Hey Richard, are the suits ready yet?" She smiled at him and he nodded at her.

He brought them back to the gadget room and tapped the wall. Eleven suits came out and he took them out. " Nagisa these are our most high-tech piece of technology that we have created. These are the very special suits that can do amazing things. You can become invisible and walked around without being picked up on radar except yours and your teammates. There is a built in bulletproof body armor in it and breathable for the body." He put the suits back down on the table and smiled. " Anything else, Nagisa?"

Nagisa nodded and sighed. " Just my gloves and that's all." He handed her gloves to her and smiled. " Are we taking the private jet tomorrow, to deliver the technology?" Richard smiled and laughed. He nodded at her and she became happy.

" Nagisa, can you head to my office for a second? Someone there wants to talk to you." Richard said as she ran out.

* * *

Nagisa ran back to the office and opened the door. There was a lady sitting in one of the chairs. She stood up, to face her and Nagisa became wide-eyes and anger. " What do you want, mother? I'm still very pissed at you for lying to me." She walked to her and was going to hit her but couldn't. She began to cry and hugged her. " I missed you so much!"

Heather smiled and cried into the redhead's hair. She rubbed her back and sighed. " I know you have and I can't forgive myself for doing that. But I came here to warn you, Jorgen wants to kill you with two other people that hate you a lot. I was sent out here to kill you but I couldn't. I want to be with you and protect you, Nagisa. I can't lose you like I did with your brother." Nagisa nodded and smiled at her mother, who wiped her tears away.

Shizuma ran down the hallway and stopped in the doorway. She saw Nagisa in someone else arms, that was pretty. She walked in and ripped the two apart. " What the hell is going on here!" She faced Heather and stared at her. " Who is this, baby?"

Nagisa and Heather snickered at her. Nagisa broke out into laughter and then hugged Shizuma. " Shizuma, its o.k. I can't cheat on you if my life depends on it. This is my mother, Heather Aoi." She hugged her tighter and looked at her mother. " Mom, this is my fiancé, Shizuma Hanazono."

Shizuma became embarrassed and sighed. " Sorry about that Heather, its just that I just get a little jealous when someone else is alone with her. It's something that I have always had in me. But nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Heather took it.

" Very nice to meet you, Shizuma. I can see my daughter does have good taste in her picks. You are a very beautiful lady." She sat back down and Shizuma sat down with Nagisa on her lap. " What are you going to do for a job in the future?"

Shizuma cleared her throat and smiled. " I'm going to major in business and world languages. I'm going to take over the company that your husband runs. He asked me personally and he agreed to our marriage. He is a very nice man and you must have had a nice life with him, Heather." Shizuma wiped away a tear that formed at her eye.

Heather smiled and nodded. " I did have a nice life with Andrew. He was my best friend and the love of my life. We grew up together and finally decided to get married after college." She stood up and walked toward the door. " I have to head back to the hotel and pack."

Nagisa stood up and smiled at her mom. " Hey, why don't you come back to Japan with us and stay at the summerhouse with us. What do you say?" Heather nodded and smiled. Then walked out the door and left the two girls alone.

Nagisa faced Shizuma and just looked at her. Shizuma stared at Nagisa and wondered what she was doing. " Um Nagisa, what are you doing?" Nagisa looked at Shizuma and laughed quietly.

" Nothing at all. Let's head back to the hotel and get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us and we get to be home." Nagisa sighed and sat in the chair. " I have a lot of work when we get home, on the house. For the bed part, I need a lot of rest or it's going to be a short one." Shizuma laughed at her and they walked out of the building and headed for the hotel.

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, it was dinnertime and they just ordered from a local restaurant. They stayed in the room most of the night and ate dinner. They invited her mother for dinner and she was glad to go. They talked about what happened over the last four years and what's to come. Nagisa threw out their dinner and bid her mother a goodnight. She saw that she was right next-door and Nagisa giggled at that. She closed the door and finished their packing. When Nagisa finished packing, she saw Shizuma in bed and got the message. She jumped in the bed and cuddled with her. But just as things were about to warm up, there was a knock on the door and Nagisa got up to answer it.

Nagisa opened the door and saw that it was Heather at the door. She ran into the room and made sure that they were packed. " Nagisa! Shizuma! We have to leave now! Jorgen is here with men to take the three of us out!"

Nagisa and Shizuma sighed and knew the drill. Both went into their luggage and pulled out bebe battle rifles and loaded them. They grabbed their luggage and head for the door. Nagisa cleared the hallway in a matter of seconds and they ran for the stairs. The three ran down the stairs and took the emergency exit. Shizuma nailed a couple of guys in the head and Heather just watched the two of them take out everyone. Jorgen saw the three of them and ran at Nagisa.

Jorgen shot Nagisa but just let it hit her before nailing him in the head with the gun. Nagisa, Shizuma and Heather grabbed a cab and headed for the bookstore. Richard was outside and saw them coming. He showed them to the jet and they took off for Japan. It was only going to be a five-hour flight because this was a high-tech plane and they rested the whole way.

In was early in the morning, when they arrived at the summerhouse and went in quietly. They placed down the weapons down in the basement in a hidden vault. When they returned upstairs, they showed Heather to an empty room and turned in for a while. Nagisa went up to their room and saw Shizuma already asleep in the bed. She jumped in and felt two arms rap around her and fell asleep for a while.

* * *

Author's notes:

Well there was chapter 21 and only a couple of chapters' left of the story. I already began chapter 22, so that should be up by late tonight. Thanks for reading and leave more comments.

Sara


	22. Nagisa's latest mission

_I'm jumping to when the houses got finished just before break started. This is going to be the chapter that would have to last for about two weeks because I'm going away again. Sorry but I'm going to write up the chapters and then scan them into the computer, for when I get back! (No Chiyo until later!) Enjoy Chapter 22 of Living the Dream!_

**Beware: strong usage of violence and language.**

* * *

Nagisa woke Shizuma and herself up early to get the new storage room and places with the new equipment. They changed into some light clothes and headed downstairs into the basement. Their other friends moved their things into the guesthouse and already had their things put in. Nagisa opened the vault and grabbed the new gear. They headed into a secret passageway leading into their new storage room.

Nagisa opened one of the new doors and waited for Shizuma to bring in the new equipment. She walked in and smiled at the new room. " I have to say, they did a very nice job down." She opened up the suitcase with the suits and put them away in one of the cabinets. She saw Nagisa placing the weapons in order, in each of the shelves. They had drawers under it that was labeled with the type of ammo for which guns. When they finished putting away the guns and suites, they put away the grenades, the pens, the goggles, and the micro gadgets with the screen watcher away in the other cabinets.

Nagisa wiped her forehead and smiled. " That's the last of it, Shizuma." She looked at around the room and found a package on the ground. It was addressed to her and she opened it. Nagisa looked at the new computer, which showed them everything that they need to know about everything around the house. Shizuma helped her hook it up and then turned it on. They made a password for it that only they would guess and left the storage room. They went back to their bathroom and checked for if anyone was near by.

Shizuma hopped out and then Nagisa, who made sure that the floor, was normal again. They both took showers and then headed downstairs. Nagisa made them breakfast and then brought it out to Shizuma.

* * *

They ate in quiet until Yaya boomed through the door with everyone." We have a major, I mean MAJOR problem on our hands." Yaya said as she locked the door behind them. She closed all the curtains and shut off the power for the house.

Shizuma finished eating and then looked at them. " What did you guys do now?" She looked at Heather and shook her head.

" We didn't do anything. They shut off our power to the house and we ran over here." Amane said and then looked outside and yelped. " Shit! Everyone upstairs now!"

Everyone ran upstairs and into Nagisa's bathroom. Hikari tapped under the sink and nothing happened. " Your door is jammed!"

Shizuma and Nagisa giggled and they tapped the floor closest to the tub. The floor moved and everyone hoped in. Nagisa closed to door behind her and looked at everyone. Heather was impressed at the house and they followed Nagisa to the new storage room.

" Um Nagisa, where are we going?" Tamao said as she held Miyuki's hand.

" We're headed for the new storage room, that we made a week ago." Shizuma said as she looked in front of her.

Miyuki and Hikari laughed. " That won't be necessary because we have our own equipment in the other house." Hikari said and looked at Shizuma.

* * *

Nagisa stopped at a metal door and put in the code. The door opened and everyone walked in. Shizuma and Nagisa just walked in and opened the cabinet for their suits. They put them on and grabbed the backpacks and placed the gadgets on them and in the bag. Everyone stared at them and just watched.

Shizuma stopped at looked at them and smirked. " Well? Do you still want to use your equipment or ours?" Just after she finished everyone ran towards her. Nagisa watched and laughed at them. Shizuma showed them their cabinets and tapped each one. They put the new suits on and grabbed the backpacks. " Nagisa, care to explain the new shipment of equipment to them?"

Miyuki and Hikari stared at her. " What do you mean 'new equipment'?" Miyuki said as she stepped toward Nagisa.

" We got the latest technology from the CIA and some brand new gear from them too. Why is someone jealous?" Nagisa said as she walked toward her and then Miyuki backed down. " What you are wearing is the latest suits from the CIA. They can make you invisible and indictable on radar. The backpacks hold all your ammo, grenades, guns and gadgets now with more storage." She tapped the table and it flipped over with the grenades and gadgets. " I want everyone to grab a pen, a pair of goggles, a watch and a belt now." They did as they were told and put the belt on. " The pen is a laser pen that will burn anything it comes into contact with. The watch tells you were the closest enemies are and who is one your team that is invisible. The goggles are like before except that they can incept on other people conversations and had everything from before. The belt can hold your handguns and grenades but I want you to put in the gum from before, the pen, a couple of grenades and some ammo." Nagisa handed everyone a couple of the different grenades and told them to put the rest in the grenade pocket.

Shizuma went straight to the gun cabinets and opened them. Nagisa shook her head and sighed. " All this equipment was for the games between us but once again, they aren't because of the guys out there. I want everyone to grab two handguns, a battle rifle and a sniper rifle." Everyone grabbed everything that they were told to but Nagisa took Chikaru and Hikari's sniper rifles. " I'm give you both the newest sniper rifles because I need the to best snipers with the best. Am I right?" Both of them nodded and took the new rifles. Everyone grabbed the ammo for each of the weapons and turned on the goggles. Shizuma was helping everyone while Nagisa was on the new computer. She walked over to her and saw that Nagisa was shaking. Shizuma hasn't seen her shake in the longest time and sighed. " What's the problem now?"

Nagisa continued to look around the grounds and saw that they were surrounded by hundreds of men and women. She looked at the count and dropped her mouth. She placed up the amount of people around the perimeter and everyone froze. Almost one thousand people were on the site and that's when everyone stared at Nagisa.

" Who is here this time, ma'am?" Yaya asks as she held Tsubomi close.

Nagisa looked around and found three leaders: Joy, Freddy (piece of shit is back!) and Jorgen. They had the assassins, the military and men is suits on their asses again! " My three hated enemies! Joy, Jorgen and everyone's favorite… Freddy!" Nagisa kicked the ground and stood up. Everyone backed away and sat down in the chairs. Then something beeped on to the computer. It was a message and Nagisa opened it.

" Hey open the fricken door, shithead! You have more troops with you now!" Christy said into the intercom. Nagisa laughed and opened the door. Christy, Stephanie, Nick, Devin, Ashley, Sara, Frankie, Leon, Tyler and Karen came through with the same black suits as them. They lined up behind the table, where everyone was sitting. Nagisa and Shizuma ran towards their friends and greeted them quickly.

" How the hell did you get in! It's mobbed out there with over a thousand people." Nagisa said as she faced Christy.

Christy pulled out a blueprint of the two houses and showed her. " There is your answer. We took them from the government, so they bad guys didn't get them. We have the only copies made of your house and theirs." Christy folded them and put them away. " What's the plan now?"

Nagisa handed a piece of paper to Hikari to read and see smiled at the choices. " We are going to be divided into five teams. Two teams will cover the main house, one team will cover the grounds and the other two will have the guesthouse. Everyone line up!" Everyone shot up and lined up. " As I call your names, stand with the people you are called with. Group one, who is in the main house: Nagisa as leader with Amane, Yaya and Ashley. Group two, the sniping team is divided into two parts. One will be Hikari as leader with Tsubomi, who is in the main house. Two will be Chikari as leader with Shizuma, who will be in guesthouse. Both will help with outside too." Hikari looked around and saw everything in order. " Group three will take the grounds with Miyuki as leader: Shion, Tamao and Leon. Group four will be in the guesthouse with Sara as leader: Tyler Frankie and Karen. Group five is also in the guesthouse with Christy as leader: Nick, Devin and Stephanie. Those are the groups and each one have a plan for everyone."

Hikari walked toward Tamao and discussed their plans.

Nagisa nodded at her group and everyone meet at the table. She tabbed the table and a map of both houses and the grounds. " Everyone look over this map while Hikari, Chikaru, Miyuki, Sara, Christy and I look at what their plans are." Everyone nodded in agreement and the group headed out.

* * *

Nagisa took them to the living room but under the staircase. Nagisa looked around and saw the three of them. Freddy was sitting in one of the chairs and Joy and Jorgen were standing with rifles.

" I want Joy's team to stay in here with me, while my team takes the grounds and Jorgen's takes the guest house. I want to make sure that Nagisa and her friends are stopped here. Do I make myself clear?" Freddy said as he pointed at them. They nodded and took their troops outside. It was just after sunset, when everything was finished and the group began to head back but Nagisa heard something.

" I heard from someone here that Heather betrayed the company and is helping Nagisa." A soldier said to another.

" Ya, it's true! My brother got taken down by them in Cairo and that was just the three of them." She said back and then walked up the stairs.

Nagisa felt anger coming and left from there hiding spots. They headed back for the storage room and closed the door behind them. Nagisa stood at the head of the table and looked at everyone. " Is everyone ready for operation takeout!"

Everyone nodded and held their guns close to them. The leaders got to their groups and Nagisa handed them copies of the houses and grounds with the tunnels from both houses with code names. Everyone moved out and turned on their goggles and moved toward their positions.

Nagisa, Hikari and Miyuki's teams went out together and split, when they came to a fork. Nagisa looked at Shizuma for one last time and walked to her. Shizuma hugged her tightly and looked at her. " Be careful, please? I want to see you in one piece by the end of this." She touched her face and kissed her forehead.

Nagisa smiled and wiped a tear forming at in Shizuma's eye. " I will be safe, I promise. Just you I'm worried about you and I promise to tell you something after this crap. I love you." She quickly kissed her and left with her group. Nagisa watched Hikari and Tsubomi head toward the attic and turn invisible. She looked at her group and smiled.

" We're going to split up into two teams, Yaya is with Ashley and Amane is with me. Understood?" They nodded and waited for the plan. " Yaya and Ashley, I want you two to take the second floor and cover them. Amane and I will have the main floor with the sniping team covering us." They split up and Amane walked behind Nagisa quietly. They headed for the living room and Nagisa stopped.

" What's wrong, Nagisa?" Amane asked as she stretched quickly.

" I want you to take the hallway and the kitchen. I will take the living room, when everyone was told me everything is done." Nagisa said as she walked ahead. Amane walked for the hallway and sat there for her command.

* * *

They waited a couple of hours and Nagisa wanted to check up on everyone.

' How is everything, Miyuki, Sara and Christy?' Nagisa said as she got out her new battle rifle.

' Almost done!' Christy said quickly and tied up the last guy. ' My area is clear.'

' We have got the last guy…. now! Jorgen is heading for the main house.' Sara said and looked at her troops. ' I like this kind of stuff.'

' We got everyone and Joy is on her way back to the main house. We sent Shizuma ahead to find you.' Miyuki said and caught her breath.

' Shit! Shizuma stay where you are and don't move yet! We have clear out our house yet!' Nagisa said as she cracked her hands. ' My house turn invisible and open fire!' Everyone in the main house attack and was done in a matter of minutes. Amane headed back into the walls and met up with Yaya, Ashley, Hikari and Tsubomi.

" Where is Nagisa?" Ashley said as she silenced her gun.

Yaya looked through the wall and backed away. " She is screwed."

* * *

Nagisa was in the living room with fifty men surrounded her and Freddy behind them. She laughed and Kikyo came out. She began attacking the men and took them out one by one in under five seconds. Kikyo looked around the room and saw that Joy and Jorgen joined her.

" Ah! The three lovely people I have been waiting for." Kikyo said as she walked towards them. " You have cause a lot of damage here and I'm not to happy about it."

She stopped at the staircase and sat down on them.

Freddy looked at the room and looked at the other two guys. He quickly walked to them and whispered something. " Don't fire at her because she will dodge everything."

Joy and Jorgen looked at each other and then at Kikyo, who got up from the staircase and walked toward them. " Now, Jorgen!" Joy said and they both fired at her. She dodged almost all the bullets but got hit a couple of times. Kikyo kept walking to them and stopped in front of Joy and Jorgen.

" Good to see you again, Jorgen?" Kikyo said as she kicked him in the face and he flew out the window. She faced Joy next and touched her face. " Night, Joy." She punched her in the stomach and threw her out the window too. Kikyo faced Freddy, the last victim but Kikyo warped out back into Nagisa.

* * *

Freddy bumped into the wall and dropped to the ground. He saw a gun near by and looked back at Nagisa. " What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nagisa gave out an evil laugh and looked back at him. " Look who's talking? I'm not the one trying to kill people because they lost a person to someone else." She saw what he was looking at and kicked it away. " Don't try to pull anything!"

But then, Freddy pulled out a gun but it was gold. Nagisa knew what it was and began to back up. Shizuma came into the room, from the front door and Nagisa ran outside. Freddy chased after her, while Shizuma chased after him. Nagisa stopped at the edge of the cliff and turned around. Freddy stopped feet from her and pointed the gun back at her.

" This is finally the end! Goodbye, Nagisa!" Freddy laughed and pulled the trigger.

" No! Nagisa!" Shizuma screamed over and over again. She saw Nagisa arch backwards because she was hit and fell over the cliff. Shizuma ran to the edge and saw a splash. She just felt that everything around her and inside of her just stopped. She dropped to the ground and began to cry. Everyone saw her on the ground and Freddy laughing and knew the outcome was bad. Shizuma got up and walked toward Freddy and began to chock him. " Die you sicko!" She saw him fade out and threw him at a tree.

Miyuki ran over to her and hugged her. She felt warm tears on her shirt and she began to cry herself. " Shizuma, what happened?" That's all she can manage out of her mouth before looking at Shizuma's face.

Shizuma looked at her and began to cry harder. " I lost everything, when my heart fell off the cliff." Shizuma grabbed Miyuki again and hugged her. Everyone ran toward her and hugged her, for comfort. They managed to bring her back to the house and up to her room. Miyuki brought her a change of clothes and left her alone. Shizuma began to change, when she felt a light breeze against her back and turned toward the bed. There was a letter on the bed and she walked over to it. She sat on the bed, opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Shizuma,_

_Don't be sad, I'm not dead. I'm just really hurt and going away for a while. So I don't want you to get existed yet but I will return soon as I can. I will be return to you on a very special day that is not for a while. Do not tell anyone of this letter or me. I love you with all my heart. Don't forget me, my love._

_Love, _

_Nagisa_

Shizuma dropped onto the bed and cried, while still holding the letter. She crawled into bed and placed the letter under her pillow and fell asleep knowing a secret that defines life and the living. ' I promise I will wait forever, Nagisa. Return to me soon as you can, I love you with all my heart.'

* * *

Author's notes:

Well this is the last chapter that is going to be up for awhile because I'm going away again. Sorry but I promise to have to rest of the story done for when I get back. Leave lots and lots of comments and reviews for me! Thanks for reading!!

Sara


	23. The Wedding

Heyy everyone! I'm back from vacation with new chapters for the rest of the story. I know people thought that the book was done because I didn't post anything for two weeks but here is more. Here is chapter 23 of Living the Dream!

_Warning: Major Adultery!_

* * *

**Summary**: It's been one year since Nagisa's disappearance and it's the night of Shizuma's graduation. Shizuma went up and heard her named yelled out by someone. She looked around the audience and then heard the door open. She saw her, a red headed woman walk out of the room. All she could do was smile and think that her baby was still alive near her. After the graduation, everyone had a party at Shizuma's summerhouse and had as good time.

* * *

After Shizuma and Miyuki's grad party, Shizuma drove home and went straight into the lobby.

" Um, Ms. Hanazono? I placed a package, a letter and rose in your apartment. The person wouldn't leave a name and left." The desk lady told her as she headed back behind the desk.

" Thank you." Shizuma said before rushing to the elevator. She headed inside and waited to get up to her level. She ran out of the elevator and headed for her door quickly. When she got the door opened, she headed inside and looked around for the package. She thought the bedroom and saw everything placed in the room. She went over and smelled the rose, which smelled of Nagisa's perfume. Shizuma held the rose close to her chest and opened the letter.

_Dear Shizuma,_

_Congratulations today for your accomplishment in college. Yes, you did she me leave the auditorium but I was there for the second biggest day of your life. It must be very lonely without me in the apartment and in bed, hehe. I'm closer than you think but I can't say where yet. I hope you like what is in that box because I think you might need that tomorrow for the wedding. I hope to see you soon, this week. Remember, don't forget what your wearing on your finger, my love!_

_ Love yours truly,_

_ Nagisa xoxo_

Shizuma sighed and placed the letter in the drawer with the others. She opened the box and found a brand new white dress. It had spaghetti straps and it was knee length. She hung it up for tomorrow and got ready for bed. Shizuma set the alarm for the wedding and looked at the other side of the bed. " Nagisa, I want you back again soon." After she said that, she felt something hug her and then kiss her lips. She sat up and looked around the room.

" Sleep, Shizuma." Something said in a whisper near her ear. It sounded like Nagisa whispering in her ear.

Shizuma smiled and shed a tear. " I will, good night Nagisa." She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. " I love you."

Then the voice giggled all around her and sighed. " I love you too and forever more."

* * *

Amane and Hikari walked back to their apartment and saw that the door was open. Both went in quietly and Amane picked up the remote on the table. Hikari grabbed the back of her shirt and stayed close to her. When they looked by the window in the living room, a young woman was standing there, not facing them.

" Who's there?" Amane said as she slowly approached the person and gripped the object tighter.

The woman turned around and giggled. " Nice to see you two again. It's o.k, it's just me." As she finished, Hikari recognized that her voice and ran over to her.

She hugged the red headed woman and cried into her chest. Hikari lifted her head and smiled at Nagisa. " How are you here? Everyone thinks your dead from when Freddy shot you!"

Nagisa shook her head and looked at Amane and then back at her. " Well, does it look like I'm dead to you?" The three of them laughed and sat on the couch. " I have a plan for tomorrow, during the wedding. Care to her what it is about?"

Amane and Hikari looked at each other and smiled. " Sure, what and who does it involve?" Amane asks as Hikari hopped on her lap.

Nagisa smiled and pulled out an envelope. " Here, this should cover everything for it." She handed the letter to Amane and smiled. " The two that are involved is Shizuma and I."

Amane opened the letter and read the letter and check. Hikari read the letter next and smiled at both of them. " I think it's a really good idea, Nagisa. Shizuma won't know what's going to come for her tomorrow. I would like to go along with her plan, do you agree Amane?" Hikari asks as she handed back the letter to Amane.

Amane nodded and smiled at her. " I agree too with Hikari. It wasn't my idea of the wedding but this is going to be five times better now."

Nagisa stood up and headed for the door. " Well, see you two tomorrow bright and early at the alter." She walked out and headed back to the apartment in the suit.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered in the church for the wedding. Amane was fixing her tux at the alter with her best woman: Shizuma in her white dress. People began to whisper when the music began to play. Yaya, Tsubomi, Shion, Chikaru, Karen, Lee and Tyler came down the aisle and took their spots on both sides of the alter.

Amane took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. She reopened them, when the music became higher pitch and the mysterious maid of honor walked down the aisle. Everyone began to whisper again but because no one who the maid of honor was. The bride came and everyone smiled at the all-in-white Hikari. When she got to the alter, Amane took Hikari and they turned to face the crowd.

" We have an announcement to make." Hikari said as looked at her maid of honor and smiled at her.

" We aren't the only ones getting married today." Amane said as she looked at Shizuma, who was looking at her with confusion. She put out her other hand to Shizuma and smiled. " Would Shizuma and our surprise stand in front of us, please?"

Shizuma and the lady walked toward the front of the alter and faced each other. Amane whispered to take off her vale and then moved back to Hikari. Shizuma removed the vale and felt her heart stop. She began to cry and touch the face that she has longed for. Her Nagisa was in front of her and in the dress that she got her for her birthday last year.

Nagisa touched her face and smiled. " You're with me again, my love." She hugged her quickly and then giggled at her. " Ready to get married, Shizuma?"

Shizuma wiped her tears and nodded. They stood next to Hikari and took turns repeating the lines. Shizuma panicked when they began exchanging the little speeches. Nagisa faced her and giggled.

" Just wing it." Nagisa whispered to her and nodded. She cleared her throat and began her words that flowed from her heart. " Shizuma Hanazono, what can I say about you?" Everyone laughed quickly and then became quiet again. " For my first day at Miator, you were the first person I met and screwed up my day, big time. But you some how took my heart and became mine during the Etoile election. After I graduated everything became…better. We got our apartment, made new friends, and kicked the crap out of Freddy twice and our adventures. You thought you lost me after I fell off the cliff but it's going to take a long time before you can lose me. I'm ready to make you mine forever, Shizuma and can't wait to give you your surprise later. I love you my beautiful Etoile."

Shizuma swallowed back her tears and took a deep breath. " Well, welcome to hell, Nagisa Aoi because that's what it's going to be like for the many years to come. You stole my heart away, the instant that touched my hand and gave back you charm. You brought back my old self after Kaori died and I don't regret meeting you under the tree that day. Sometimes you make me feel like the luckiest person in the world and now I can have you forever. Until the end of time, I want you be mine and only mine. Nagisa, you're my little angel from above that gave me a real purpose to live." She saw a small tear fall from Nagisa's eye and smiled.

The priest finished with the ceremony and he smiled at the two couples. " I know pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Ontori and Mrs. and Mrs. Hanazono. You may kiss the bride."

Shizuma grabbed Nagisa and gave her their first kiss after a year but also as a married couple. She wanted this moment to never end but they broke to catch their breath. They walked down the aisle behind Hikari and Amane. They told Amane to start everything without them because they had something at home to take care of first.

* * *

Both girls headed back to their apartment and ran straight into the bedroom. Nagisa jumped onto the bed and Shizuma closed the door behind her. She ran over to her and jumped on top of her. Both began taking off their dresses and throwing them on the ground. Nagisa stopped and pointed at the girdle on her leg. Shizuma kissed up her leg and pulled it off with her teeth. Nagisa moaned, pulled her back up and began kissing her neck. Shizuma ripped her bra off and gave her famous chest rub. Both became very intense with each other's motions and removed their final piece of clothing. Both fought for the top but Nagisa gave in and let her on top. Nagisa tightened her grip around Shizuma's waist and kissed her shoulder.

Shizuma moaned deeply and felt two hands rubbing her chest after she felt her waist get cold. She couldn't take it and began teasing Nagisa's ' happy-hour' place. She started off with one finger and then gradually picked up the pace.

" More, Shizu!" Nagisa moaned and arched her back.

Shizuma added another finger and went as fast as she could. Until Nagisa was at her limit and let go. She laid on the bed and Nagisa jumped on top. She began moving in and pacing her movements. Shizuma moaned as she picked up the pace and added another finger. Nagisa tried to make it last but things got faster. Both let out a low moan as they both ran out of breath.

Nagisa laid back on the bed and felt Shizuma pull her into her chest. She tightened their grip around each other and Shizuma kissed her head.

" Holy crap! I almost forgot how good you at this." Nagisa said as she laughed and rubbed her face deeper into her chest.

Shizuma smiled and hugged her waist. " Umm… where were you for the last year?"

Nagisa giggled and cleared her throat. " I spent some time with my mom and then went back to America for a couple of months. But mostly, in this apartment."

Shizuma looked at her confused and giggled. " How? I would have caught you."

Nagisa shook her head and backed away a little. " I was in the suit, so pretty much watched all the good 'channels' without you knowing."

Shizuma turned red and faced the other way. Nagisa didn't care and faced the opposite direction. Shizuma turned back around and pulled her back close. " Sorry about that but you sometimes can be creepy." Nagisa giggled and rap Shizuma's arms around her.

" Well get used to it because there might be more, hehe!" Nagisa smiled and closed her eyes. " I'm going into a shower and then beginning to pack." She got up and began grabbing some clothes from her drawers.

Shizuma got up and ran to her. " Wait! Packing for wait?"

Nagisa laughed as she closed the drawer, she was looking in. " Silly Shizu, our three week honeymoon. We're going to the Caribbean." She went into the shower and heard Shizuma come in behind.

Shizuma jumped in behind her and hugged her. She trailed kisses up and down Nagisa's neck. " I can't believe it. You and I are together forever."

Nagisa turned around and smiled at her. " Neither can I but starting now… we are living the dream that we always wanted." She kissed her and both felt as if there was no time around them. They now knew that they could really mean the words ' death due us part' and be one forever.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey guys! Sorry about the late update but I had things to do. Well here is the last chapter of the story but I made a special to follow this. Hoped you guys like it and get ready for my next story for our strawberry friends! Thanks for reading!

Sara


	24. THE SPECIAL ENDING !

Well here is the special that I promised you! It involves the characters after the story and I revel one of the upcoming stories that I'm writing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After the story, Sara was in the conference room working on her latest story and waiting for the girls to come. She heard running and giggling coming down the hallway and only thought who it could be: Shizuma and Nagisa. Nagisa ran into the room and hid under the table closest to Sara.

Shizuma walked into the room and stared at Sara. " Good morning, Sara. Have you seen the little devil in here?"

Sara smiled and giggled. She pointed to the ground and watched Shizuma jump on the table. " Shizuma! Get off the table and be a lady!" She stared at Shizuma and watched her crawl under the table and grabbed Nagisa.

Nagisa tried to get away but was locked in two strong arms around her waist. " Shizuma! Let me go now and let me sit down! Sara help me before she eats me!" She reached out her hand and pretended to cry.

Sara laughed at her and then pulled her away from Shizuma. Nagisa sat on her lap and hugged her. " I should have let her eat you. That would have made a nice chapter for another story." Sara looked at Shizuma, who was staring at her and beat red in the checks. " Now, I have a question for the both of you. How did you like the story that I wrote?"

Shizuma sat down beside her and smiled. " I thought it was really good, from my point of view. I like how you made me suffer but then get really happy with Nagisa again. Let's just say that I'm satisfied with the ending and this extra." She sat up and then rested her head in her hands and looked at Sara. " Did I mention that Nagisa is a great person in…." Nagisa put her hands over her mouth.

Nagisa gave Shizuma a scary look and then sighed. " Can you at least shut up for once! If you keep telling, you're not getting. " Shizuma closed her mouth and Nagisa sat on her lap. " Well, she can't learn to keep quiet sometimes, sorry about that Sara. I promise by the next story that she will be better."

Sara giggled and folded her hands. " It's o.k, Nagisa. I think Shizuma is just expressing who she is and the person she loves. " Shizuma kissed the top of Nagisa's head and hugged her closer to her. " Nagisa, how did like the story?"

Nagisa smiled and nodded at her. " I liked it a lot, Sara. You made me have a side that I barely use and made our adventure more interesting. But there is one thing that I didn't like." She got off of Shizuma's lap and stood in front of Sara, who was shocked. " I thought that you need to but more feeling in it and make people coming back for more." Shizuma became wide-eyed her answer and looked Sara.

Sara dropped her mouth and dropped the pen in her hand. " Why Nagisa, I thought I would never hear that from you. I'm appalled for that." Sara shook her head and sighed.

" I guess that I would just have to cancel…" She couldn't finish because the others came into the room.

Yaya, Tsubomi, Hikari, Amane, Shion and Chikaru came in and took their seats. Sara smiled at them and looked at everyone in the room but someone was missing.

" Thank you for joining us ladies. How did you like the story?" Sara asked as she looked at Yaya first.

Yaya grabbed Tsubomi and placed her on her lap. " I was myself in that story and I liked the winter break. That was a funny couple of days and the truth or dare was hilarious. But most of all, I have Tsubomi and that's all that matters to me. Right, baby?"

Tsubomi blushed and smiled at Sara. " Ya, that's right and I enjoyed being in this story. I have to agree with Yaya on her favorite part, that was a funny break." She looked around the room and then looked at Hikari. " What did you think, Hikari?"

Hikari blushed and laid her head against Amane's chest. " I thought it was cute and it made me look more manlier than Amane." She giggled and then smiled at Sara. " I think that you did a great job, Sara. I really like the humor in this story." She looked at Amane and waited for her answer.

Amane sighed and held Hikari's hand. " I thought it was enjoyable but I didn't like how you made the angel on my lap more manlier than me. That was kind of scare in the story but I like how the paint games turned out." She giggled and then looked at Shion, who was staring at Chikaru.

Shion shook her head and looked at Amane. " I thought that the story was cute and funny. My favorite parts were the winter break and truth or dare." She looked at Chikaru and blushed. " What did you think, Chikaru?"

Chikaru was looking around the room and then noticed that her name was called. " I really enjoyed the story, Sara. I want more coming from this story." She looked at Sara and then back at the table. " Has anyone seen Miyuki, Tamao or Chiyo?"

Everyone shook their heads but then heard running come from the hallway. The door flung open and saw the three girls leaning against the door. Tamao sat on Miyuki's lap and caught her breath.

" Where have you guys been? I called for a meeting and you guys come very late. I'm surprised from the three of you. Shizuma did better than that." Sara saw as she shook her head in disappointment.

Shizuma thought about what Sara and then looked at her. " Hey! That's not nice, Sara. You can be really mean sometimes." Sara laughed at her and then heard the three girls on the ground come over to the table. " Hey Miyuki, what did you think about the story that Sara did?"

Miyuki sat down and looked at her silver headed best friend. " I really like how you put many twists and turns. The pairing was perfect to but just make sure that you don't get the readers confused, when you write the story." She looked at the blushing girl next to her and smiled at her. " What did you think, my baby?"

Tamao covered her face from the embarrassment and then sighed. " I like who I ended up with in the end but I don't see Miyuki as the solder type. But overall, I liked how everything ended up." She looked at little Chiyo that was across from her. " Chiyo, what about you?"

Chiyo sighed and then giggled. " I loved how the story was told and then everyone being happy. But then I disappeared from the story for awhile." She looked at Sara, who was laughing her ass off. " What's so funny Sara?"

Sara wiped her tears from her eyes and caught her breath. " Why don't you tell everyone who the person you really love, Chiyo? Because if you don't, I'm going to do it in the most embarrassing way possible." Chiyo blushed and began to slide off the chair. " Well? Everyone is waiting for your answer, sweetheart?"

Just as Sara finished, the door opened and another girl came in. Everyone dropped their mouths as they saw her walk over to Chiyo and kiss her. Chiyo smiled and hugged the girl that sat on her lap. " Well, I guess now that everyone knows now that I love Kagome and no one else." Everyone still stared at them and dropped their mouths next. " What did everyone think that Nagisa was the one that I loved?" Everyone nodded, so didn't Sara, who wrote the story. " Wow, I'm surprised that it's even coming from you, Sara."

Sara closed her mouth and smiled at her. " Well Chiyo, all that matters now is that you have someone dear to you."

Kagome tighten your grip around her Chiyo and giggled. " Thank you, Sara. I have to say even though that I wasn't in the story, that you should write another story. I really want to see more from this, please!"

Everyone nodded and looked at Sara, who was shocked from that response. " Are you sure that you want a sequel instead of something different?"

Everyone nodded but then Yaya jumped up with Nagisa. " Both ideas, Sara! We want to see both ideas!"

Sara sighed and stood up. " I will try but I can't say that I can happen. All I can give you is that if there is a sequel, then there is going to be more drama and romance than adventure like this one." Everyone looked around and nodded together. " Fine but its mostly based around Kikyo and Yuki. But you guys will still have a major part in it and Kagome, I'm going to add you to the story." She smiled as Sara walked pass them. Sara opened the door and looked at the girls. " I hope to see you guys again soon. I hoped that you enjoyed that and thanks for everything! See you next time, Strawberry Panic!" She walked out and decided to head home and begin writing the next story.

Shizuma stood up and grabbed Nagisa. " Everyone head home now and make sure that your love gets a long lovemaking. From now on, we're going to do everything together instead of going against one another. Does everyone agree with me?"

Everyone nodded and ran out of the room to head home. Nagisa sighed and headed for the door. She let down her hair in a sexy way and looked at Shizuma. " I think I'm going to do a strip dance again, in front of you except that you have to hold back to a long time."

Shizuma stared at her and crawled over to her. She stood up and held her face close to hers. " You know that isn't going to last long." She laughed at the blushing red head. " Wait are we waiting for?"

Nagisa pushed her out of the room and into the hallway. " We're waiting for you to get you butt moving or nothing is going to happen." Shizuma ran down the hallway and ran out of the building towards their car. Nagisa giggled and looked at the empty room. " Can't believe that crap really happened. But oh well." She sighed and grabbed the doorknob. " Well, we will have to wait until next time don't we?" She smiled at the room and closed the door behind her.

THE END

* * *

Thank you for reading Living the Dream! I hoped that everyone liked it and reads more of my stories that are coming soon. Fran-chan808, stavri, LitaDelacour, Maxmilian, yui1808, ecko-chan93 and everyone for leaving reviews for me! You guys helped me back the story and gave me quick ideas. Well, see you guys next time!

Sara


End file.
